You Are My Drug
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yugi Mutou falls for the new person in Domino Yami Atemu but his friendship with Yami turns dangerous when Yugi tries to help Yami kick his drug addiction only to have the opposite effect. How will this effect their lives? Anything for a fix right? YxYM
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I'm here with another story. I'm kind of not sure how often I'll be updating this story, I'm a little iffy about posting it. I'm going to have problems updating this as my laptop is broken, the only way it'll work is if I put a plier in the corner, *sigh* oh well at least it turns on.

**Important Note: I would just like to thank **** for her support during my story problems of no one reviewing my stories and helping keep up my self-esteem. Thank you so much, I'm working on a lemon just for you as a present! Thanks so much again, your support and the support for all the people who also reviewed the story means a lot to me!**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

----

Chapter 1: Meeting With The Fallen Angel

A young boy by the name of Yugi Mutou walked down the streets of Domino City, he was going to help prepare a surprise birthday party for his best friend Katsyu Jonouchi. Yugi was an 18 year old teenager, he hadn't long graduated his last year of Domino High and was waiting to start Domino University where he had been accepted as an archaeologist major. Yugi was a smaller than average teenager with pale almost snow white skin with spiked black hair tipped with crimson and bldone bangs the middle smaller than the rest. His most stunning feature were his wide, innocent amethyst eyes that would stir the heart of any man. Yugi was wearing a pair of long dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a yin yang symbol on the black side had a black wing sprouting from it on fire whilst the white side had a white wing sprouting from it and was glowing. Yugi was studying to become a archaeologist like his grandfather, Yugi had an obsession which Egypt when his grandfather began telling him stories of the old Pharaoh's and brought home various old artefacts and read the hieroglyphs to him and taught him how to read them as well. They were currently at the start of summer vacation and all of his friends had promised each other that they would go to theme parks and swimming pools and other various places throughout the summer vacation, this surprise party was their first event of the summer vacation. Yugi entered his friend's house greeting all of his friends who were setting up decorations, food etc…

"Yugi will you help me get these streamers up?" Ryou asked standing on the ladder at one side of the room. "Malik doesn't seem to have the ability to hold anything straight."

"Hey!" Malik shouted sticking his tongue out at the white haired albino. "I am horizontally challenged."

Yugi giggled softly.

"Sure," Yugi took one side of the streamers from Malik and climbed up the ladder as he and Ryou attached the streamers to the wall.

"Thanks." Ryou thanked him with a bright smile.

Malik, Duke, Tristan and many of their other friends finished setting up the presents, food, drinks, decorations, music and the games ready for their friend's arrival.

"Everyone it's 4:55pm, Jonouchi will be here in five minutes everyone hide." Ryou shouted.

Everyone quickly hid behind the couch, tables etc… Malik switching off the lights before he hid. There was complete silence for a few minutes when the door finally opened.

"Hello?" A familiar blonde haired boy called. "Hey!"

Jonouchi switched on the light….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted jumping out from their hiding place.

Jonouchi screamed in panic then laughed happily.

"You guys scared the hell out of me." Jonouchi laughed happily.

"That's kind of the point of a surprise birthday party Jonouchi." Yugi laughed back.

Malik passed Jonouchi a beer as everyone surrounded them wishing Jonouchi a happy birthday.

"Some others will be coming by later as well, they couldn't make it for 5.00pm." Ryou informed him.

"It's ok, thanks loads for doing this guys." Jonouchi thanked them all.

2 hours later…

Everyone was dancing and laughing happily with each other the front door opening and closing every so often as more of their friends entered wishing Jonouchi a happy birthday before enjoying the party. Yugi was sitting on the couch talking to Jonouchi when he first met him.

"Hey." An familiar voice greeted.

Both Jonouchi and Yugi looked up to see Seto Kaiba and an unknown man standing before them.

"Seto!" Jonouchi shouted happily jumping off the seat and throwing his arms around his boyfriend laughing happily.

Seto smiled and hugged and kissed his boyfriend.

"Happy birthday puppy." Seto chuckled passing Jonouchi his present.

Jonouchi glanced behind his boyfriend seeing an unknown man behind him.

"Hey there," Jonouchi greeted. "Not to be rude but who are you?"

Yugi rose to his feet and glanced behind Seto. Standing before his best friend's boyfriend was a man a couple of inches taller than Yugi which darker tanned skin much like the shade ancient Pharaoh's Yugi saw in the pictures his grandfather used to show him. He had spiked black hair almost identical to Yugi's which was also tipped with crimson and blonde bangs though some spiked up creating an almost lightening effect in his hair the contrast between the two colours making it seem like a bolt of lightening in the black night sky. The most intriguing feature on this stranger was sharp mature crimson eyes that seemed to bore into the person's very soul though right now they seemed hazed and distant, unfocused like he was completely out of it.

"This is my cousin Yami Atemu, he moved into Domino two days ago and I thought this party would be a good way to get him to meet new people and possibly make some friends." Seto explained. "I hope that's alright puppy."

Jonouchi smiled and nodded.

"It's fine Seto." Jonouchi assured with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, my name's Katsyu Jonouchi."

Jonouchi stuck his hand out to the other offering a hand shake to greet him. Yami continued to stare out into space for a few seconds ignoring Jonouchi's greeting. Jonouchi blinked in confusion and lowered his hand.

"He ok?" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi waved his hand in front of the other's face. Yami jumped a little and he instinctively looked around his eyes fixing on Jonouchi and Yugi.

"What?" He asked.

"Er….." Jonouchi muttered.

Seeing Jonouchi's moment of frozen confusion Yugi stepped in.

"Hello, my name is Yugi Mutou, it's nice to meet you." Yugi greeted with a bright smile.

Crimson eyes fluttered over to Yugi and he glanced down at his hand then back into Yugi's eyes.

"Yami." He greeted simply ignoring Yugi's hand.

Yugi moved his hand back and let out a nervous laugh.

"And this is Katsyu Jonouchi." Yugi added.

"Sup?" Jonouchi greeted. "Call me Jou everyone else does."

Yami simply nodded in reply offering no other greeting.

"Well….. This is awkward." Jonouchi stated.

Yami stared blankly at him in silence. Jonuchi let out a nervous laugh desperately finding an excuse to leave deciding he had put his foot into his mouth more than enough times today.

"Seto let's go dance." Jonouchi suggested dragging Seto away.

Yugi watched them leave and stood uncomfortably in front of the other. Just as he decided to try and strike up a conversation Ryou and Malik grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

"Come on Yugi, this is your favourite song right?" Malik laughed dragging Yugi to the middle of the room.

A few hours later Yugi was happily talking to Duke and Tristan when glanced to the other side of the room to see Yami standing by himself in the corner watching the others talk and laugh happily like a 5 year old outcast child watching others play tag on the playground. Feeling a little pity for the other Yugi picked up two beers from the table and made his way through the crowd. Yami must still have been pretty out of it as Yugi stood in front of the other but Yami paid him no heed.

"Hello." Yugi greeted again a little more loudly then necessary to get the other's attention.

Once again Yami jumped being dragged from his own world by Yugi's word. Yami looked directly at Yugi in complete silence offering no greeting of his own.

"Here." Yugi offered the beer can to the other smiling brightly.

Yami's gaze lowered to the already open can Yugi was offering and took it offering no thank you in reply and began drinking it.

"So….. You having a nice time?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami stated bluntly.

"Oh…. How come?" Yugi enquired.

"It's boring." Yami stated.

"Well… what do you think would make it fun?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged in reply. Yugi frowned.

"Don't you think you're being rather unfair, saying the party is boring but not offering any way to make it fun?" Yugi asked.

"Huh?" Yami replied glancing over to Yugi.

'What's up with him?' Yugi thought.

"So…. How old are you?" Yugi asked.

"Nineteen." Yami replied.

'Well it may be short and to the point but he at least gives an answer.' Yugi thought.

"I see…. I'm eighteen." Yugi said.

"Oh…." Yami muttered though he obviously wasn't paying any attention to the other.

Yugi frowned. He had taken pity on the man moving in only two days ago and being basically ignored at the party but when someone made an effort to help the man he was basically tossed aside like he wasn't worth the man's time. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Do you want to dance?" Yugi asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" He replied.

Yugi frowned feeling a little offended by the man and feeling his anger bubble in his chest, there was only certain things that would annoy Yugi and it took a lot to get him angry but Yami was doing a very good job of it right now.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Yugi suggested.

"No." Yami replied.

"Wanna play a game?" Yugi tried.

"Why would I want to do that?" Yami repeated still staring blankly into space.

Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself, maybe Yami was just nervous around new people.

"How do you find Domino so far?" Yugi asked.

"Boring." Yami stated.

"How's your house?" Yugi tried.

"Shit." Yami replied.

"You working anywhere?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami replied.

"Made any friends yet?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami stated.

"How come?" Yugi questioned.

"Everyone here is pathetic." Yami stated.

Yugi finally felt the coil in his stomach snap, he could hand himself being insulted or his food, his decorations, anything but he refused to listen to someone insult his friends.

"You haven't even spoken to anyone here, don't make assumptions about people you don't know, you have no right, maybe you're the pathetic one." Yugi snapped back, he spoke loud enough for Yami to hear him and know that he was angry but not loud enough to allow anyone else in the party to hear and embarrass Yami.

Yami blinked in shock, for the first time Yugi had met him he saw a spark of life in those sharp crimson eyes. Yugi huffed then stormed away leaving Yami alone in the corner and threw himself onto the couch pouting to himself. Yugi sat on his own smiling softly to people who came to speak to him refusing to allow anyone to know that anything was wrong.

"Hey." A voice muttered softly.

Yugi turned his head with a bright smile.

"He-" Yugi started but his smile soon disappeared when he realised Yami was sitting beside him aimlessly tapping the beer can with his fingers. "Oh….."

"Look…. I wanted to apologise…. I….. I had no right to say those things so…. I'm…. you know….. Sorry I guess." Yami muttered quietly.

Yugi blinked in shock then his eyes softened, it may have seemed like a forced apology but Yugi could tell that Yami was trying to apologise so that was all he needed.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Yugi apologised.

Yami nodded silently. Yugi glanced up at Yami in silence then smiled softly.

"Now would you like to dance." Yugi suggested with a bright smile.

Yami looked up at Yugi staring into his eyes. Though Yami didn't seem completely in tune with planet Earth yet he seemed to be a little more focused then before.

"I can't dance." Yami muttered.

Yugi giggled softly.

"Have you looked around?" Yugi giggled softly in reply. "Neither can anyone else in this place."

Yami glanced up at Yugi then at the people in the room. A small smile was pulled to his face at Yugi's comment.

"So?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced up at the other then moved uncomfortably.

"Come on." Yugi giggled happily grabbing Yami's hand and pulling him onto his feet and toward the dancing people.

Yami clutched the empty beer can tightly glancing nervously from side-to-side. Yugi began dancing putting his hands together in the air and swaying his hips. Yami stood frozen refusing to move. Yugi sighed and took the can from Yami's hands and placed the beer can on a empty table and took Yami's hands in his own and began moving their hands in an circle shape on either side of them. Yami swallowed nervously and allowed Yugi to lead the dancing.

"Come one Yami, let yourself go and just dance." Yugi giggled happily and started swaying his hips and swinging his arms around.

Yami watched Yugi move in silence for a few seconds then slowly reached forward and rested his hands on Yugi's hips and began moving his own hips as well. Yugi was a little shocked by Yami's bold movement of his hand placement but allowed it to slip and continued dancing. The two continued dancing together for a few minutes when Yami suddenly pulled away. Yugi stopped dancing as well and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back, I need the bathroom." Yami stated turning and leaving.

Yugi nodded and happily made his way over to Jonouchi.

"Hey Jou." Yugi said with a bright smile. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks again." Jonouchi replied. "I noticed you dancing with Yami, you like him?"

Yugi blushed brightly, Yami was very handsome, but Yugi didn't even know if Yami was gay.

"Where'd he go?" Jonouchi asked.

"Bathroom." Yugi replied.

"Oh, did you tell him that the lock's broken?" Jonouchi asked. "Don't want someone walking on the poor guy."

Yugi's eyes widened, he completely forgot! He certainly wouldn't enjoy someone walking in on him in the bathroom. Yugi quickly made his way through the crowd and over to the bathroom.

"Yami!" Yugi called tapping on the door.

There was no reply. Yugi frowned, the music was very loud, maybe he couldn't hear. They were both guys and Yugi assumed Yami would prefer another man he at least knew a little walking in on him rather than a girl he didn't know. Yugi pushed open the door, the lock had been broken about a week ago after Seto and Jonouchi had a fight and Seto had broken the door down to get the other to talk to him. Yugi pushed open the door.

"Yami I'm sorry but Se-" Yugi was cut off at the sight before.

Yami was on his knees in front of the toilet a small wrapper was open with a line of white powder on it, Yami had a ¥1000 note rolled up and was sniffing up the white powder. Yami let out a soft breath through his mouth after he had inhaled the white powder and leaned back. He froze when he saw Yugi standing by the door staring at him.

"Y….Yugi." He whispered.

-----

And that's the first chapter! I know it wasn't very eventful but it is important, I'll update next time when I can but I assure you more will happen in future chapters.

Read And Review Please!!!


	2. Extending A Hand Into The Darkness

Hey there, here's the next chapter for You Are My Drug, thank you to yugixyamiyaoilover, Leo112 and for reviewing my last chapter, I truly appreciate every review and if you have any requests just send me an e-mail or ask in a review and I'll send you a message back about if and when I'll be able to complete it, thank you again!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

----

Chapter 2: Extending A Hand Into The Darkness Only To Be Pulled Into It

Yugi stared intently at Yami in complete silence for what seemed like a life time, Yami was still on his knees beside the toilet the now empty silver wrapper resting on the toilet seat like an uncomfortable third party standing in the middle of the situation, Yami was clutching the ¥1000 note like a lifeline above a pit of darkness and the music was thumping loudly behind them, it felt like it was shaking the already jumbled thoughts in Yugi's head into a more tangled web and not helping the dull ache forming at the back of his mind.

"Y-Yugi….I….I…." Yami stuttered.

"Y…..You should really clean up before someone sees you." Yugi stated, then turned and left closing the door behind him.

Yugi sat on the couch in silence trying to sort out the tangled web that was hit thoughts.

"Yugi." A familiar voice said.

Yugi lifted his head to look at the person though he already knew who had spoken, Yami stood in front of Yugi looking uncomfortably at the floor, his eyes seemed to have dulled over a little again, Yugi assumed because of the drug he had sniffed.

"Hello." Yugi greeted softly.

"About earlier….." Yami started but Yugi cut him off.

"No, it's ok you don't need to explain yourself, really." Yugi muttered.

"Please," Yami started sitting beside Yugi. "It's just…. A lot of things have piled onto me this year, I'm not addicted or anything, I'm just using it to, you know, get out of reality when it gets too much."

"It's fine, really." Yugi assured him.

"Can we go for a walk?" Yami asked.

Yugi lifted his head feeling a worrying feeling tugging at the back of his mind, his first thought was to refuse; many excuses, which he now wished he had thought of when he was late for classes at high school, flooded into his mind to get out of being alone with Yami but as he looked up into those crimson eyes he felt pity tug at his heart and it was tugging much harder than the one in his mind. Yami's eyes, though they were dulled over as a result of the drugs, seemed so…. helpless, desperate even to be able to explain himself to Yugi. Yugi let out a soft sigh, gods he hated his soft heart sometimes.

"Alright, just let me say goodbye to Jou." Yugi stated.

Yami nodded and the two rose to their feet in search of Jonouchi.

"Hey Jou." Yugi said tapping his friend's shoulder to get his attention. "Yami and I are going now, I'd just like to say happy birthday again."

Jonouchi smiled and nodded.

"Sure, thanks for the game Yuug', I really like them. See ya Yugi, bye Yami." Jonouchi waved them off.

"Bye Jou." Yugi said with a bright smile, he glanced at Yami.

Seeing Yugi's expression Yami gave a small nod of his own.

"Yeah, bye I guess." Yami muttered with an obvious uncaring sub tone.

The two turned and walked to the front door, Yugi glanced back and gave another final wave to his friend. Jonouchi nodded toward Yami and winked suggestively, then waved back. Yugi blushed madly and bowed his head and left. Yami and Yugi made their way to the park in complete silence allowing the shouting from others and the wind to fill the awkward silence between them. They followed a path in the park in silence until they came to a fountain in the middle of the park, it was a marble fountain sculpted into the form of two men and women on their knees each back-to-back hands resting side-by-side a stream of water rising from each of their hands and into the air then back down into an almost rainbow arch. There was no one around; Yami came to a stop and stared blankly at the flowing water in silence for a few seconds. Yugi sat on the edge of the fountain and looked down at the rippling water which merged with the coins that had been thrown inside the moonlight shining onto the water making the coins seem like shiny amber stones and sparkling diamonds. Yami sat on the fountain beside Yugi staring at his increasingly interesting shoes.

"I'm not an addict Yugi." Yami stated.

"I didn't say you were." Yugi replied defensively.

"But you were thinking it." Yami stated, truth be told Yugi was.

Yugi bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." He apologised softly. "I had no right to assume such a thing."

A small sad smile traced Yami's face.

"It's ok." Yami assured him. "But…. There is a reason I do this, I'm not just some junkie."

"You don't have to tell me." Yugi assured him. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

Yugi rose to his feet.

"You should hate me for assuming such a thing of you." Yugi muttered, he began to walk away.

Yami threw himself forward and grabbed Yugi's hand clutching it tightly.

"No." Yami called squeezing Yugi's hand enough to get the smaller's attention but not enough to harm him. "Friends tell each other everything, right?"

"Friends…" Yugi repeatedly softly.

"We are friends…. Right Yugi?" Yami asked slight worry forming in slowly focusing crimson eyes, he released Yugi's hand and turned away. "It's ok if you don't, really."

"No!" Yugi cried a little too quickly. "I do want to be your friend."

Yami lifted his head and smiled softly.

"Thank you." Yami thanked him his crimson eyes softening immensely.

Yugi smiled brightly back. Yami smiled softly back then looked at the ground.

"It's my step-mother." Yami stated.

Yugi's eyes softened.

"Yami, if you're not comfortable talking about this…." Yugi started but Yami cut through him.

"It's fine Yugi, it may actually be good to get this off my chest." Yami sighed back.

Yugi nodded understandingly.

"Alright then." Yugi said softly listening intently.

"You see, my mother died 2 years ago, she was an amazing woman, I loved her very much as did my father, she died of a terminal illness. I loved her and my father more than anyone else in my life." Yami started a soft sad smile tracing his face. "After she died my father and I grieved for a little while, then _she _came into the picture, _Lara_." Yami spat the words she as though to emphasise his disdain for her. "She was supposed to be one of my mother's friends, her best friend, she came over a lot after my mother's death, I assumed she was comforting my father but now I realise she was using his grief as a way to get close to him. A year after my mother died my father told me he asked Lara to marry him." Yami let out a soft breath.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked resting his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Yami assured him giving Yugi an encouraging smile. "Originally I was shocked, I couldn't believe my father was remarrying so soon, she could never replace my mother but I could at least acknowledge her, let her know that I cared for her. My father was so happy, I didn't agree with his decision but I hadn't seen him that happy since my mother was alive, I couldn't ruin it so I let it be. He got married to Lara like he wanted and everything seemed fine but…." Yami trailed off looking out into the distance.

"What?" Yugi encourage softly.

"I came home and found her cheating on my father." Yami stated bowing his head. "I told me father of course but he believed Lara, she said I was lying that I was saying it because I didn't like her and I missed my biological mother. She treated me very differently after that, insulting and hitting me when my father wasn't there. Then I found out she was pregnant, I'm still not sure whether it is my father's or not. Anyway she had some of her friends over and I overheard them talking about my father, how easily she had manipulated him into marrying her, how it was easy to get to his money and how my mother's death helped 'make her way around the bitch and to the money'. I couldn't stand there and let her insult my mother so I went in and slapped her, I would have hit her but I was afraid of hurting the baby. I left and returned a few hours later, that's when everything got even worse." Yami placed a hand over his eyes and his body tenses. "She and her friends went to my father and said I 'attacked' her, the slap barely left a mark…. They told her I had hit her and was yelling how much I hated her and how she wasn't my mother." Yami went silent and was staring emotionlessly at the ground.

"So…. What happened after that?" Yugi asked.

A sad smile traced Yami's face.

"You're looking at what happened, I was forced to move out for 'mine and the baby's best interest'. My father is paying for my flat down here, he's afraid I'll get jealous and hurt the baby as well cause she's only my half sister." Yami's eyes narrow sadly. "I'd never hurt Hikaru, she's far too precious to me."

Yugi's eyes soften.

"Yami…." Yugi whispers apologetically.

"I'd been forced out of my home, I'll never be able to see my little sister, my father is unaware of the type of person he married, my step mother despises me, she's using my father for his money, she's cheating on him and I'm left alone in a city I've never been to." Yami bowed his head, his fingers were twitching, he wanted so badly just to get one of the silver wrappers out of his pocket and put himself out of his misery for a while but Yugi was there.

A hand softly took Yami's and squeezed in reassuringly, Yami lifted his head and looked into Yugi's soft, loving and determined eyes.

"Not completely alone, I'm here from now on." Yugi assured him.

A small smile traced Yami's face.

"Thank you Yugi, you have no idea how much that means to be right now." Yami thanked him with a soft smile.

Yugi suddenly rose to his feet his eyes full of determination.

"But if you want to be my friend you have to kick these drugs you're taking." Yugi stated holding himself like a father telling off a naughty child. "I'm going to help you but it's a two way street Yami, you have to be willing to help yourself."

Yami smiled softly and teasingly saluted Yugi.

"Yes sir." Yami replied.

Yugi giggled softly.

"I'll help you Yami, I promise." Yugi promised him smiling softly and taking Yami's hand in his own. "I'll always be here for you."

Yami gently wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him close.

"Thank you Yugi." Yami thanked him softly.

Yugi blushed madly and hugged back.

And thus their lives changed dramatically after that moment, Yugi was determined to help Yami with his problem but would Yugi be helping lead Yami into a better lighter life or would Yami be dragging Yugi into a darker more twisted existence?

----

And that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it!

Read And Review Please!!!!! 3


	3. Falling Deeper Into The Darkness

Hey there, here's another chapter, I'm doing really well updating no? I don't know how long this will last though because I have college again soon. Enjoy it well you can!

**Important Note: I would just like to ask what everyone thinks of Yami's situation explained in the last chapter, I realise that usually a lot more reasons are used but I wanted to use something different and that's what I cam up with, if you think it was a stupid reason let me know. IMPORTANT! Please be honest when reviewing and answering questions like these because I'm planning on becoming a writer so I'd appreciate a review letting me know what I've done wrong/bad as well as one's telling me what I've done right as this helps improve my writing skills so if you think I've done something bad/wrong I appreciate an honest review telling me it was wrong/bad rather than trying sugar coat it and be nice! I appreciate all nice and critique reviews so any comment good or bad is immensely appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

----

Chapter 3: Falling Deeper Into The Darkness

Yami and Yugi sat on the edge of the fountain continuing their discussion.

"I won't accept anything other than quitting Yami, I'll help you anyway we can." Yugi said smiling brightly.

Yami smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you again Yugi." Yami thanked him.

"We're starting right now." Yugi stated.

Suddenly Yugi reached forward and put his hand into Yami's front pockets, Yami's entire body jerked as crimson eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Whoa Yugi! I like you too but take it easy." Yami said quickly pulling away but not before Yugi had emptied the contents of his front pockets. "What are you doing?"

Yugi blushed from ear-to-ear at the comment but quickly shook his head brushing it off.

"Your training to kick your habit starts right now." Yugi stated rifling through Yami's wallet and coins he had removed from Yami's front pockets only to find some change, notes, ID and cards; he passed them back smiling brightly. "They're clean."

"Er…. Thanks?" Yami tried putting the wallet and coins back into his pockets.

Yami let out another cry of shock when Yugi put his hands into Yami's back pockets but not finding anything. Yugi then searched through the pockets on Yami's jacket but only found a piece of paper with a number on and a mobile phone.

"They're clean to." Yugi stated.

Yami raised his eyebrow and took the two items back. Yugi smiled brightly.

"I'm very proud of you, you're clean." Yugi said.

"Not really." Yami replied.

Yugi blinked in honest confusion, Yami removed the black studded belt he was wearing and turned it around showing Yugi four small silver packets identical to the ones that Yami had in the bathroom that were taped to the underside of his belt. Yugi frowned and took it from him, he removed the small silver packets and leaned over to the fountain.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked confusedly.

Yugi didn't reply, instead he opened each of the silver packets and poured the contents of each one into the fountain.

"Wait, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Yami cried racing forward and trying to take them from Yugi but Yugi managed to empty each of them before Yami was able to take them back. "I'm sorry Yami but you're quitting cold turkey."

Yami shoulders fell as he watched the white substance disappear into the rippling water becoming one with the fountain.

"What type was that anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Cannabis." Yami admitted with a soft sigh and sitting on the edge of the fountain again. "But it's still expensive just not as much as cocaine."

Yugi frowned.

"I'm sorry Yami but you have to quit cold turkey, not slowly." Yugi sighed resting his hand on Yami's back. "I know it's harder to just quit but you'll thank me in the long run."

"I know this is for my own good, but that doesn't make it any less irritating." Yami sighed, he gave Yugi a small smile. "Thank you for caring though."

Yugi smiled softly.

"I'll always care about you from this moment on, probably until the point I become annoying." Yugi stated proudly.

Yami smiled softly, "you could never annoy me Yugi."

Yugi blushed.

"T-thanks….." Yugi muttered desperately trying to hide his blush. "N-now, let's go to your apartment."

"Why?" Yami asked his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, I've cleared what you're wearing, now I need to sanitise your house of it." Yugi stated with a bright smile.

Yami blinked in shock then smiled softly.

"Alright." Yami agreed with a soft heart melting chuckle. "Let's go '_sanitise_' my flat."

Yugi giggled happily and smiled brightly. Yami rose to his feet and looked at Yugi, he had never met anyone like Yugi before in his life everyone else who found out he had been taking drugs had either started avoiding him or told him how disgusting he was and told their friends, they hadn't bothered to help him or even ask his reasons behind why he had started taking drugs. Yugi was different, Yugi was sweet, intelligent, compassionate, caring, funny, cute, kind….. Wait what? Cute?….. Well Yugi was rather cute…. And beautiful…. And gods those eyes…. But Yugi would never like him back in that sense, he may be caring but Yugi could never fall in love with some 'repulsive junkie' like him as someone had once told him. Yugi needed someone as kind and as caring as him who could take care of him, not some lowlife pothead like himself. Yami mentally sighed, but that couldn't stop him from trying. If he sobered himself up….. Maybe…. Just maybe…..

"Yami?" Yugi's voice cut through Yami's depressing musing.

"Yes?" Yami asked lifting his head and directing his attention towards his new crush.

"Are we going to your flat? I don't know the way and even if I did you have the key." Yugi giggled softly. "Or do you plan on staying on whatever planet you were for a few more minutes?"

Yami smirked and took Yugi's hand in his own leaning closer to the smaller.

"No, I think I prefer this planet, after all you're on it." Yami teased with a soft smile leaning close.

Yugi blushed bright red, was that flirting? It was definitely different, Yugi hadn't heard that line before. Yami began walking pulling Yugi away from the park and toward his house. They arrived to what seemed to be an fantasy neighbourhood, much like the one's you read about in books, the perfect neighbourhood, children playing in the streets, adults talking, people greeting each other with a happy hello and a warm smile, everyone was smiling, blue skies, a serene atmosphere, it seemed like the perfect neighbourhood; the scary thing was every time Yugi read a book with this type of neighbourhood there was usually some cruel plot twist somewhere in the story. The two entered an apartment building, the people inside were just as cheerful as the people outside. The two made their way to the third floor and to apartment 86. Yami unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Usually in books when someone entered the house of a person who used drugs the house was a mess, it smelt dreadful, the rooms were dark and depressing, there were very few things of significant value and what there was were usually broken and the person could barely get by, Yami seemed to be the exception to the stereotype; the walls were painted bright colours such as cream, lavender, blue etc… the furniture looked new and expensive, it was clean to an extent, a realistic clean, not pristine as there were a few bottles and items out of place like an average person's clean, there was a rather nice scent of jasmine in the air and other expensive items such as an expensive DVD player, television, console, ornaments etc…

"So, how long have you been…. You know." Yugi asked cautiously, Yami may still find it a tender topic.

"About a 8 months." Yami admitted softly.

A small smile traced Yugi's face, he was glad Yami hadn't been doing it for a few years, it would make it easier to quit.

"Well, I better get to work." Yugi said and he began searching the room.

Yami was curious, of course cannabis was illegal so Yami wouldn't have it lying on the shelf he had a few hiding places, much like his belt trick, he was interested to see whether Yugi could find any. Yugi began searching through the cupboards, draws, boxes and other general places. Not finding anything Yugi decided to do a more detailed search of Yami's apartment. Yugi ran his hand under the cupboards, searched beneath the ornaments, flicked through the books etc… Yugi opened one of the draws and ran his hand beneath it, Yugi's hand ran over a strip of smooth plastic, Yugi leaned down and found three packets taped beneath the draw, Yugi removed them and continued searching, he found one packet in a small ornamental pot in the living room and two packets taped underneath the bedroom head board. Yugi was unable to find anymore cannabis so he placed all of the packets on the living room and looked at Yami.

"Is that it?" Yugi asked, Yami opened his mouth to speak but before he could speak Yugi cut through him. "Please Yami, be honest with me, I want you to quit this and be free of it, it isn't helping."

Yami stared intently at Yugi for a few seconds then let out a soft sigh Yami walked over to his CD collection and took out a particular one, he opened it revealing six small silver packets where the CD should be and placed them on the table; he then fell onto his knees and moved his hands beneath the table, the other side of the table had four large with a piece of wood acting much like a shelf, Yami removed two packets from beneath the table and reluctantly placed them on the table adding to a total of fourteen small silver packs of cannabis, each of them was no longer than a stock cube no thicker than a piece of cardboard. Yugi picked up each of the packets and made his way to the bathroom, Yami held himself back as he watched Yugi open each of the small silver packets, empty the contents into the toilet then dropped the silver paper in as well. Once he had gotten rid of all of them he looked at Yami with a bright smile. Yami gave him a small smile in reply and he walked into the living and opened a draw and removed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, Yugi followed and frowned softly.

"You smoke?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced up once he had lit his cigarette.

"It's not illegal." Yami replied defensively.

"No it's not," Yugi agreed. "But it still isn't good for you."

Yami shrugged in reply, "well I can't use cannabis."

"Which means you'll be healthier, and you'll be even healthier if you stop smoking as well." Yugi replied.

"Yugi can I quit things one at a time please?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed then nodded.

"Alright then, it's alright I guess, but try a little less." Yugi begged putting his hands together and looking hopefully up.

"Alright I will." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled brightly.

"Thank you." Yugi thanked him.

Yami smiled softly and ruffled Yugi's hair. Yugi pouted softly in reply the smiled brightly.

"Now what are we going to do about your dealer?" Yugi asked thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Yami asked after taking a drag of his cigarette and removing it from his mouth.

"Well you have a dealer don't you?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing out the excess air.

"Well how do I know you're not going to go and see them?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged.

"You can microchip me if you like?" Yami suggested with a soft smile.

"I would if I could." Yugi teased back. "Do you have their number on your phone?"

Yami nodded.

"Delete it." Yugi stated.

Yami blinked in shock.

"But Yugi…" Yami started but Yugi cut through him.

"Yami if you're quitting cold turkey then you don't need it right?" Yugi questioned suspiciously.

Yami let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"Yes mum," Yami mocked.

He removed the mobile phone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons then put it back.

"Happy?" Yami asked.

"Ecstatic." Yugi replied with a bright happy smile.

"Why do you want to help me so badly Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi's eyes softened immensely.

"Because I believe that everyone in the world is just an angel waiting to go back to heaven, I believe you have fallen and lost your wings because of your drug use, once you kick your habit you will find your wings again." Yugi replied softly.

Yami blinked in shock then a small smile traced his face.

"Now, I'll have to come and check up on you every day to make sure you're ok, I'll also have to search your apartment." Yugi began listing off everything he needed to do. "I'll also have to research physical changes that can be seen so I can be sure you're not cheating, I'll have to search your clothes each time I see you, hmmmm what else?"

Yami raised his eyebrow, Yugi truly was dedicated wasn't he? It was comforting and slightly frightening at the same time. Yugi continued to list off other things he needed to do until Yami placed a hand on Yugi's mouth silencing the smaller.

"Do you want to play some games?" Yami suggested.

Yugi glanced over then smiled and nodded. Yami smiled and moved his hand and began setting up the console and asking Yugi to choose a game.

Yugi, as he stated, searched Yami's apartment everyday, checked for any physical changes that may suggest he was cheating and whatever else he could think of, Yugi was truly determined to help Yami kick this addiction and Yami was happy to have a friend that was so determined to help him, he was truly thankful.

It had been a week since Yami had agreed to kick his addiction, he hadn't taken any drugs and Yugi was very proud, he had been told many times in high school that quitting was hard, but Yami seemed to be doing amazingly well. Yugi had bought Yami a present, it was a small glass angel, Yugi had decided that it wouldn't be long until Yami reclaimed his wings, he deserved it and Yugi believed that the glass angel would be a good way to commemorate it. It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud was in the sky and the sun glared down at the occupants of Domino City, the sky looked like a tranquil ocean not one ripple marring the calm waters with an amber stone resting peacefully in the water with a godly glow in the middle contrasting beautifully against the aqua blue, it was the perfect time to go to the pool and theme parks; Yugi walked down the familiar path that lead to the fountain in the park, he was wearing a pair of black trousers, a light lavender shirt that was buttoned down to the bottom of his chest revealing his stomach which then flared out and a pair of black shoes. Yugi smiled brightly when he saw Yami sitting on the edge of the fountain smoking a cigarette, Yami was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a leather shirt with a pair of dark purple demon wings on that started at the back and curled around to the front of his shirt and a pair of black shoes. Yugi ran over to Yami calling the other's name. Yami turned and smiled and waved to the smaller.

"Hey Yami." Yugi greeted with a bright smile.

"Hey Yugi." Yami replied after removing the cigarette from his mouth.

Yugi tilted his head to one side as he looked at Yami.

"You ok? You seem a little out of it like….." Yugi trailed off and looking at Yami suspiciously and quietly whispered. "Have you been sniffing cannabis?"

Yami stared intently at Yugi for a few seconds then rested his forehead against Yugi's.

"Yugi, I can say with total honestly that I have not been sniffing cannabis." Yami said promised softly.

Yugi smiled brightly.

"I'm really glad, here." Yugi said proudly and passes Yami the present.

Yami blinks in shock and takes the present.

"Thank you Yugi." Yami thanked him, he placed the cigarette in his mouth and opened it.

Yami removed the glass angel from the box.

"You've earned you're wings again Yami." Yugi said with a bright smile and hugged Yami.

Yami blinked in shock and slowly wrapped his arms around Yugi as well then bowed his head.

"Thanks." Yami muttered softly though it was obviously less than enthusiastic.

"You ok?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami gave Yugi a soft reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Yugi." Yami assured him.

Yami removed the cigarette from his mouth, Yugi blinked in confusion and leaned forward looking at the cigarette.

"That looks weird." Yugi stated.

Yami simply stared back.

"What does?" Yami asked.

"The cigarette." Yugi stated.

"Oh, I found it was cheaper to roll my own rather than buy them ready done." Yami replied.

"Oh, that's good….. But you know you'd save more money if you qu-" Yugi started but Yami cut through him.

"One at a time Yugi, one at a time." Yami sighed.

Yugi smiled then grabbed Yami's hand.

"Come on, let's go do something." Yugi suggested pulling Yami to his feet.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

Yugi thinks for a second then smiles.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Yugi suggested with a bright smile.

Yami smiled and nodded in agreement as the two approached an ice cream vendor that set up in the park on such days.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"Chocolate?" Yami suggested.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Two chocolate ice creams please." Yugi requested.

The man nodded and Yugi paid him, the two happily ate their ice creams together as they walked around town discussing anything they could think of. Yugi stopped and stepped back looking through a gate and smiled brightly.

"Yami, we're going swimming." Yugi said brightly.

It was more of a statement than a suggestion. Yami chuckled softly.

"Sounds like fun." Yami replied.

Yugi giggled happily, the two agreed to meet again at the pool in half an hour and they went home to get ready.

Yugi smiled brightly when he saw Yami walking toward him with one of his personally made cigarettes in his mouth clutching a duffel bag which, Yugi assumed, had the swimming attire and towel in. Yugi smiled brightly at Yami and greeted him with a bright smile. The two went into the building and into the changing rooms. After dressing in their swimming attire, which Yami had a good ten minutes of teasing Yugi with as Yugi's were aqua blue with yellow smiley faces on whilst Yami's were a very dark, almost black blue, and walked out to the pool. Yugi instantly jumped into the water, Yami planned to sun bathe for a while until Yugi splashed him causing an all out water fight to ensue. After half an hour of playing the two lay on the sun beds and quietly sun bathed the silence only broken when Yami took one of his personally made cigarettes from his duffel bag and a lighter.

"Yami don't smoke here." Yugi complained.

"It's not illegal." Yami replied.

"That's your excuse for everything." Yugi sighed.

"Not true, what about the cannabis." Yami countered defensively.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami put the cigarette in his mouth and lifted the lighter to it burning the end. Yami barely had the cigarette in his mouth for five seconds when he was suddenly hit in the face with freezing cold water. Yami cried out in shock as his face and chest were drenched with water. His head shot up to see an 8 year old kid laughing hysterically clutching a water gun in his hand.

"You little…." Yami hissed angrily rising to his feet but Yugi held him back long enough to let the boy run away. "Why did you do that?"

"He's just some kid, let it be Yami." Yugi replied.

Yami sighed and removed the now ruined cigarette from his mouth. Yugi giggled softly and picked up his towel and began drying Yami's face. Yami gave Yugi a smile of thanks.

"I….er…. Need to go to the toilet." Yami stated rising to his feet and picking up his duffel bag.

Yugi nodded, watched Yami leave, Yugi lay on the sun bed for a few seconds then sat up. Wait….. Where Yami walked…. The bathrooms weren't that way. Yugi sighed and rose to his feet following the same direction and walked through the only door there and looked around, he was in the changing rooms again. Hearing a sound from one of the cubicles Yugi smiled impishly, he knew Yami's was next to his own. Yugi quietly went into his own cubicle and stood on the small bench leaning over the top.

"Boo!" Yugi shouted.

Yami's entire body jerked dropping a small silver rectangular container tin and dropping emptying its contents onto the floor.

"Oh Yami I'm sorry." Yugi apologised.

Yugi quickly went into Yami's cubicle which was unlocked and helped Yami pick up the contents.

"No Yugi, it's ok really." Yami assured him trying to push Yugi away but Yugi ignored him moving onto his knees/

"No I'll help it's all m-" Yugi was cut off as he looked at what was in his hand.

The substance was a strange partially crushed green, not the completely crushed dark brown that was tobacco, this was…..

"Weed." Yugi whispered, Yugi looked up into Yami's scared crimson eyes.

"Yugi I…. That is…. I mean…. You see…." Yami rambled desperately trying to put a sensible sentence together but failing miserably.

"You told me you quit, you promised me you weren't doing drugs!" Yugi shouted angrily.

"No, I promised you I wasn't sniffing cannabis." Yami countered defensively, he was really glad there was no one else in here after Yugi's last comment.

"So you think smoking weed instead makes it ok!" Yugi shouted back tears were streaming down his face.

"Yugi please, I'm sorry I….." Yami started but Yugi just turned and threw the cubicle door open and ran from the building. "Yugi wait!"

Yugi hadn't cried this badly since his grandfather got ill, he had survived but the thought still hurt. Yugi didn't care that he had left his things at the swimming pool, Yugi didn't care that he was running through the streets wearing only swimming trunks, Yugi didn't care that everyone was staring at him, all he cared about was the fact that Yami had lied to him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the hand that was reaching into the darkness to help Yami out recoiled and Yami was submerged deeper into the darkness.

---

And that's it for this chapter, I feel rather mean now. There will be a lot happening in the next chapter. Please read it and answer me question at the top!

Read And Review Please!


	4. Prove It

**Hey, im doing really well with updating huh? The author's notes up here are long this time I know, I'm sorry, but it's necessary. **

**In time order:**

**First: Thank you to Chibi-Yugi, Messiah_Hikari, Me, yugixyamiyaoilover, , tinkletimekelly and Leo112**, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

**Reviewer: Me**- Thank you for reviewing. Sorry but I don't know what sb means so I don't understand that part, sorry. I spoke to a friend about the type of drugs and she told me that cannabis and marijuana are two different drugs, after reading what you said I researched it and you're right, we're not that informed about drugs next time I will research more thoroughly, you have a good point. I thought cannabis was like cocaine and heroin so it could be sniffed, sorry all readers about that if you got confused. Thanks again for the critique and reviewing!

**Reviewer: tinkletimekelly- **First I didn't realise my profile didn't have a Send Message, thanks for letting me know, I'll change that. Again, I spoke to a friend and we were both wrong as we thought cannabis is like cocaine and heroin and, as such, could be sniffed, next time I will research more thoroughly. If I make any other mistakes please let me know! Thanks again for the critique and reviewing!

**I have never written a fan fiction about drugs so if I make any mistakes please let me know!**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

Chapter 4: Prove It

Yugi glanced at his mobile phone as it began to ring, it was Yami for the fifth time that day. Yugi hadn't spoken to Yami for a week after he found out that the other had lied to him. He truly thought he could trust Yami and now….. Yugi let out a soft sigh. He ignored the call yet again, he would give Yami this, he certainly was relentless. Yami had never been to Yugi's house and Yugi had never told him what his address was so Yami was unable to come to him directly. 

"Yugi." A voice called softly.

"Coming Grandpa." Yugi called back exiting his bedroom and making his way down the stairs, Yugi was wearing a pair of black shorts, a plain black tank top and black shoes, Yugi had decided to wear something plain today. "What is it Grandpa?"

"I need you to go shopping for me, I'd go myself but I'm having quite a rough day, my tablets are starting to wear off a little." His grandfather explained. "I'm going to go to the doctor soon."

Yugi nodded.

"Of course Grandpa, just promise me you'll go to the doctor's as soon as possible." Yugi begged. 

Yugi's Grandfather's name was Solomon Mutou, he was 75 years old now and the Mutou family didn't have the best history of strong bodies so he was having to take various medication. Solomon nodded.

"Yes, I have already made an appointment Yugi." He assured him then passed him a list. "Can you get these from the supermarket for me?"

"Sure Grandpa." Yugi said with a bright smile taking the list and glancing over it then taking the money his grandfather passed him as well. "I'll be back soon."

Yugi picked up his keys, mobile phone and wallet and left. 

"Bye Grandpa!" Yugi called before closing the door.

"Goodbye Yugi!" Solomon called back. 

Yugi calmly walked down the street glancing over the list again ensuring that he didn't have to go to any other shops. After deciding that he only needed to go to the supermarket Yugi also decided to take a shortcut through an alley, it would take him down a more run down area of Domino City but it would also cut 15 minutes off his journey to the supermarket and back. Yugi pulled his jacket closer to himself as he walked down the dark alley ways, usually Yugi wouldn't dare go through these alleys but since his Grandpa got ill he did his best to make any trips out as short as possible unless he was with Yami. Yugi let out a soft sigh, the falls always felt like they were closing around him, the darkness was suffocating like a thick smoke. After making his way through the alley Yugi was then forced to make his way through downtown Domino, it was the hang out for well known and most dangerous gang members but anyway to get back to his Grandpa faster Yugi decided was worth it. Yugi was then forced through another alleyway before he was able to get to the supermarket, Yugi's family was below average when it came to money but they were able to live happily. This supermarket was the cheapest so they were forced to travel long distances to get to a decently priced shop. Yugi's speed increased when he saw the other side of the alley and he realised he was almost out, after that the supermarket was only across the road. It took about 45 minutes to make it to the supermarket using the alley ways shortcut but 1 hour and 15 using the longer but safer route. Yugi collected each of the items that his Grandfather had written on the list and paid for the items and made his way back home through the dingy streets of down town Domino. Yugi kept his head bowed not wanting to offend anyone passing. Yugi silently walked through the first alley and was quickly making his way through the filthy streets when he heard a familiar voice speaking.

"¥10,000? (A/N: About £80)" The voice cried. "Last week it was only ¥8000. (A/N: About £50).

Yugi's head shot up at the familiar voice and he spun around to see Yami standing by the door of one of the houses close by, beside him was an unknown man with bright orange hair and identical coloured eyes staring at Yami with a bored look on his face.

"Well it's gone up, if you don't like it then go somewhere else." He replied.

Yami growled in anger and reluctantly took out his wallet and passed the man ¥10,000 who, in reply, gave Yami a familiar small silver packet.

"Thanks." Yami muttered walking down the path, he was wearing plain black trousers, a black shirt with the word "GAME" written across it in red letters with a yellow outline and a pair of black shoes.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." The man replied turning and walking back into his house.

Yami glanced up after he placed the silver packet into his trousers and his eyes met Yugi's. Yami instantly froze.

"Y-Yugi, w-what are you d-doing here?" Yami asked. 

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes and he turned and began running home. 

"No Yugi wait!" Yami shouted racing after him.

Yugi just ignored Yami's shouts, his eyes were closed tightly as he ran desperately trying to force back the tears, it was Yami's decision, his opinion obviously didn't matter. He had tried Yami had cheated. He wasn't to blame, if that was how Yami wished to live his life. He had no- WHAM! Yugi cried out as he hit something solid and was knocked back dropping the bags in the process sending the items spilling out and onto the dirty floor.

"Oh Gods, I'm truly sorry." Yugi apologised quickly looking up. "Forgive me."

The man was much taller than Yugi with short brunette hair gelled into small spikes. 

"Watch where you're going you fucking retard." The man spat back kicking Yugi hard in the chest and knocking him back.

"Please I'm sorry, forgive me." Yugi continued and began picking up the fallen items and putting them back into the bags.

"Oh yeah?" The man snapped back grabbing Yugi's shirt and dragging him off the ground so his feet were dangling in the air completely defenceless, Yugi instinctively grabbed the man's hand trying to stop the man from choking him. "What are you going to give me to make me forget?"

"What? No, please I'm sorry." Yugi apologised softly desperately trying to pry the man's hand from his shirt. 

The man reached forward and searched through Yugi's pockets until he found the smaller's wallet then dropped him onto the ground coughing and spluttering. 

"No please." Yugi begged rising to his feet and trying to take the wallet back. 

The man removed ¥1250 from the wallet and growled in anger.

"Is this it?" He spat back throwing the wallet onto the floor and grabbing the front of Yugi's shirt again. 

"Please I'm sorry, it's all I have. I beg of you give it back." Yugi begged.

"Well if you don't have any money I'll beat it out of it out of you." He snapped lifting his fist.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly waiting for the blow.

"Let him go!" A slowly becoming infamous voice demanded.

Yugi looked back as best he could in his position; Yami was standing at one side of the alley glaring at the man. 

"What the fuck did you just say?" He yelled back.

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"I said, let him go." Yami repeated.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" The man spat back.

"Then you'll have to deal with me." Yami hissed back.

"Yami." Yugi whispered softly. 

The man threw Yugi to one side slamming Yugi against the alley wall. Yugi cried out in pain and curled into a ball tears forming in his eyes. 

"How dare you." Yami spat, he suddenly charged at the man at full speed lifting his own fist. "You'll regret that!"

Yugi kept his eyes closed throughout the whole fight, he didn't want to see anyone getting it. His back hurt so much. Why did this always happen to him? What had he ever done? His Grandfather would be beginning to worry about him by now. He just wanted to go home. Please gods do- Yugi's personal musings were cut short when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't hurt me!" Yugi instinctively cried out. 

"It's ok Yugi." The infamous voice whispered softly 

Yugi lifted his head to see Yami kneeling above him. 

"Are you alright?" Yami asked. 

Yugi slowly sat up and stared at Yami.

"I-I'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

The same didn't seem like it could be said to Yami, he was covered in scratches and bruises were slowly forming on his deeply tanned skin though they were barely noticeable right now as they only blended in with the naturally dark skin. 

"A-are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly reaching forward.

"Huh? Oh, I'll be fine." Yami replied with a warm smile then he moved behind Yugi and lifted up the smaller's shirt. "Let's take a better look at you."

Yugi blushed madly when he felt Yami lift the back of his shirt, though most men had no problem showing their chests and back Yugi was personally very shy about his own appearance but every time he tried to move away Yami would simply follow so it didn't take long for him to give up and allow Yami to have his way. 

"They should fade with time." Yami assured him pulling Yugi's shirt back down. 

Yugi nodded in reply.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yugi asked, Yami looked pretty roughed up but he wasn't the type of person who liked to be fawned over. 

"I'll be fine Yugi." Yami repeated with a soft smile, it soon disappeared though when he remembered their current speaking terms. "Look Yugi I-I'm really sorry."

Yugi's eyes narrowed and he bowed his head.

"You really annoy me sometimes Yami." Yugi sighed.

Yami bowed his head. 

"I'm sorry." Yami apologised bowing his head but his gaze was lifted when he felt a hand rest below his chin and lift his head as Yami gazed into his eyes. 

"You really annoy me…. Because after what you just did for me how could I possibly go on ignoring you?" 

Yami blinked in shock then his eyes softened. Yugi crawled over to the fallen products and began putting them back into the bag, Yami followed Yugi and helped. Once they had replaced all of the unbroken items Yugi looked into his wallet, Yami may have stopped the man from harming him but he had still left with Yugi's money.

"Everything alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave Yami a bright smile in reply. 

"It's fine, come on let's get this back to Grandpa." Yugi suggested with a bright smile. "Will you help me carry it home?"

Yami smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course." Yami replied picking up a few of the bags, the two then began walking. "Yugi….. About that day at the swimming pool-" Yugi cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it right here Yami, ok?" Yugi replied.

Yami sighed and nodded, the two talked about anything they could think about on the way to Yugi's house and when they arrived Yami helped Yugi put the shopping away, Yugi quietly apologised and promised to explain what happened later to his Grandfather as he knew Yami would feel partially responsible if he heard. The two then walked upstairs and sat in Yugi's room; there was complete silence for a few seconds then Yami spoke.

"I'm sorry Yugi truly, I lied to you that day and I swear never to do it again." Yami apologised bowing his head to Yugi. "Please forgive me Yugi, I beg oh you."

Yugi just turned away. 

"Yami you looked me in the eyes and promised me you weren't taking drugs." Yugi replied tears forming in his eyes again. "How could I ever trust you again?"

"Yugi please." Yami begged grabbing Yugi's wrist and turning Yugi around to face him. "I am truly sorry, I will do anything just please forgive me."

Yugi simply turned his head away. Yami's shoulders fell and he bowed his head, he allowed a single tear to fall from his eyes and his entire body tensed. 

"Yugi….. Please." Yami begged, he bit his lip harshly so much so that a trickle of blood fell from the cut he had created. 

"Yami…." Yugi whispered softly as he watched the tear fall from his eye, Yugi stared intently at Yami for a few seconds then spoke. "Prove it."

Yami lifted his head. 

"What?" He asked.

"Prove to me you're truly sorry." Yugi ordered. 

"Of course, whatever I can do I will." Yami assured him. 

Yugi stared at Yami for a few second then spoke again.

"Flush it." Yugi ordered.

Yami blinked in confusion. 

"What?" Yami questioned confusedly.

"I saw Yami, I know what you were doing there." Yugi stated. "Prove to me you're sorry and you want to quit taking drugs and flush the drugs you got from that man away yourself and any others you have on you."

Yami stared back in shock.

"W-what?" He asked.

"You heard me." Yugi replied. 

Yami hesitated for a second.

"Yugi….. I….." Yami started.

"Leave!" Yugi shouted.

Yami's head shot up at the words.

"What?" He asked.

"I said leave, you obviously don't mean what you say." Yugi stated.

"But Yugi…." Yami tried again.

"I said leave!" Yugi shouted back.

Yami bit his lip again and rose to his feet and left the room. Yugi followed him to show Yami out. Yami walked down the hall and entered another room. Yugi blinked ion confusion and followed. Yami had entered the bathroom and had pulled the seat up, he removed the packet the orange haired man had given him, opened it and poured the contents down the toilet then dropped the silver packet in there as well. He then removed his belt an removed the tape holding three more of the small silver packets and repeated the same actions then flushed the toilet. Yami watched the white and silver swirl merging together with the water and it was sucked and disappeared down the pipe. Yami took a deep breath and turned to speak to Yugi; he was almost knocked off him feet when Yugi ran toward him and threw his arms around Yami hugging him and clutching his shirt tears streaming down his face. 

"I missed talking to you Yami." Yugi cried nuzzling his face into Yami's chest. "Thank you."

Yami's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Yugi holding him close and rested his head on top of Yugi's.

"Thank you for forgiving Yugi, though I didn't deserve it." Yami thanked him smiling a little. 

Yugi leaned back and stared directly into Yami's sharp crimson eyes. 

"But you have to know Yami this is your last chance, you really hurt me last time and destroyed my trust in you." Yugi stated tears falling from his eyes. "You have to swear to me that you'll never do that again and you have to truly mean it."

Yami stared back into Yugi's shining amethyst glistening with fresh tears. Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's getting as close as possible to the smaller. 

"I swear to you Yugi on my very soul that I will not break your trust again." Yami promised.

Yugi smiled brightly backed and nuzzled his face into Yami's shirt again.

"I trust you." Yugi whispered softly.

Yami smiled and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. He was going to quit now, not matter what. He was going to quit the drugs, he refused to harm Yugi again. He was going to quit for his sister, for his father, for himself and for Yugi. He was determined to quit now, he would keep his promise, he would keep Yugi. The road to quitting would be horrible, Yami knew that it would be filled with twists, turns, ups, downs, there would be many obstacles but he would do it. It couldn't really be that hard…. Could it?

How wrong Yami was.

-----

And there's chapter 4, hope you liked it. In the next chapter we'll see just exactly how hard or easy it is for Yami to quit. 

Read And Review Please!!!


	5. The Monster's Wings

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Quick Question: I have noticed that some people put Yami x Yugi and others put Yami/Yugi and I was told there was a difference, if you know the difference could you please tell me in the review? Not important just interested.

tinkletimekelly: Yeah, I've learnt to cross-reference friends information now. Thanks for the tip!

Note: Underlining! I did not underline all of the text in that chapter, I have no idea why it appeared like that. I'm going to check the chapter once I have posted it now to make sure nothing like that happens again!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

----

Chapter 5: The Monster's Wings

Yami and Yugi sat in the bedroom talking for a while until they heard Solomon shout.

"Yugi, it's dinner time!" Solomon called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Yugi shouted back and the two made their way down stairs.

"I'll go." Yami said softly.

"I hope not, after all I've set you a plate out." Solomon said.

"Oh, sir you didn't have to." Yami said.

"Grandpa always does things like this for my friends." Yugi giggled happily.

"And call me Grandpa like everyone else does, not Solomon." Solomon said with a soft smile.

"Oh," Yami gave him a warm smile. "Thank you….. Grandpa."

Solomon smiled softly.

"You like rice, fried shrimp, chicken and sauces right?" Solomon asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, actually fried shrimp is my favourite." Yami replied.

"He knows, I told him." Yugi said smiling brightly.

The two ate their food happily talking; once they had finished Yami began to get ready to leave.

"Yami, are going to promise me-" Yugi started but was cut off when Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi holding him close.

"I promise you Yugi that I will not touch another drug." Yami promised.

Yugi smiled softly and nuzzled his face into Yami's chest letting out a happy sigh. The two walked downstairs and Yami began putting his shoes on.

"Yugi." Solomon said softly.

Yugi turned to look at him.

"Yes Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Are you not going with Yami?" Solomon asked.

The two blinked in honest confusion.

"Why wo-" Yugi started but was cut off by Solomon.

"I know about Yami's problem, I overheard you both in the bathroom." Solomon stated. "Shouldn't you be going with Yami to help him through this?"

"But Grandpa I can't, your ill I have to take care of you." Yugi replied.

Solomon chuckled softly at Yugi's words.

"I appreciate your concern for me Yugi." Solomon said softly. "But my old friend Arthur Hawkins will be here tomorrow and he will be staying for a month, I'm sure he can take care of me whilst you care for your friend."

Yugi's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around his Grandfather.

"Thank you Grandpa, I'll go get packed." Yugi cried happily racing up the stairs.

Solomon looked at Yami who stared back, Yami took a deep breath and bowed.

"Thank you Mr Mutou, every other friend and their parents have avoided me since my addiction." Yami thanked him softly.

"Even if I refused Yugi would help you whether I liked it or not, I'm not entirely sure why you turned to them but don't seem like the type of person who would do it because everyone else is." Solomon commented. "I feel that I can trust you Yami, don't prove me wrong."

Yami nodded.

"Thank you….. Grandpa." Yami thanked him once again.

Solomon simply nodded in reply as Yugi returned downstairs clutching his back pack and duffel bag filled to almost bursting and quickly filled back shown by the pressure of the amount of items forcing the back open again and spilling from the top.

"Ready Yami?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami nodded, Yugi smiled brightly back.

"I'll call you every day I promise." Yugi swore softly happily hugging his Grandfather.

"All right Yugi, I'll miss you." Solomon said softly hugging back.

"I'll miss you too Grandpa." Yugi replied. "Goodbye Grandpa."

"Goodbye Yugi." Solomon said.

"Goodbye Mr…… Grandpa." Yami gave his own goodbyes.

Yami and Yugi waved as they walked down the street until they could no longer see Solomon.

"Thank you Yugi for taking such interest in helping me." Yami thanked him softly taking one of Yugi's bags.

"Of course, I really like you Yami why would I not want to help?" Yugi asked.

"Oh really? You like me?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed brightly and held the duffel bag close to his body defensively.

"I mean…. that is….. I was just….." Yugi rambled softly blushing madly from ear-to-ear.

Yami let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist resting it on the smaller's hip.

"I like you too Yugi." Yami whispered softly in Yugi's ear.

Yugi blushed softly again and rested his head on Yami's shoulder closing his eyes for a second imagining them together as a happy couple his blush darkening when he imagines Yami kissing him. The two made their way to Yami's apartment in content silence. Yugi put his clothes and other possessions away Yami sat on the bed watching in silence. Yugi let out a happy sigh and threw himself onto the bed as well closing his eyes.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Fine." Yugi assured him with a happy giggle then looked up at Yami. "You don't have any….. drugs here do you?"

"No," Yami swore. "Everything I had I threw away at your house, I promise you."

Yugi sat up smiling brightly.

"Now I'm here you've got to quit, after all I have the ears of a hawk." Yugi giggled happily his eye filled with determination.

"Hmmm…. and the beauty of Aphrodite." Yami added.

Yugi blushed brightly turning his head away desperately trying to hide it from Yami but the other reach forward resting his hand beneath Yugi's chin turning the others head to look him directly in the eyes.

"Skin as soft as a baby's ," Yami said softly running his hand down Yugi's face. "Voice like a dove's coo," Yami ran his thumb along Yugi's lips, "hair as soft as Egyptian silk," Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, "eyes like priceless jewels" Yami kissed each of Yugi's eye lids, "lips like rose petals…." Yami trailed off moving forward his eyes locked with the Yugi's stopping an inch from Yugi's lips silently asking the boy with his eyes if it was ok to do so.

Yugi didn't answer with words but actions moving forward causing their lips to meet. Yami wrapped both arms around Yugi holding him close against his body both of their eyes slipping closed. The two held for a few seconds pouring their love and passion into the kiss then slowly and reluctantly moving back, though it only lasted a few seconds they were both panting their eyes opening and meeting again. Yami gently ran his hand down Yugi's cheek keeping his eyes locked with Yugi's.

"I love you." Yami whispered softly.

"I love you too Yami." Yugi replied.

A small smile traced Yami's face and they kissed again holding for a little longer this time before moving back again. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest as they lay down and both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Yugi woke up smiling happily as he remembered their previous night together and their confessions. He wiggled out of Yami's embrace and went into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for them both. He was halfway through when two arms circled him pulling him flush against a warm body. Yugi let out a surprised gasp but was silenced when lips covered his own. Yugi let out a soft moan closing his eyes and happily kissing back. Yami gently pulled back and smiled softly and Yugi smiled back.

"Good morning." Yami greeted.

"Good morning to you too." Yugi giggled in reply. "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

Yami chuckled softly.

"Thank you for the gesture, I rather ruined it then didn't I?" Yami said.

"Little bit." Yugi replied giggling happily back.

Yami smiled and the two happily cooked breakfast, after eating it the two began to watch a movie. They sat in silence content with being with each other in silence. Yami sat watching the movie both arms wrapped around Yugi's small frame smiling softly. A familiar ring tone began to play, Yami answered the phone while Yugi paused the movie.

"Hello?" Yami asked softly, he sat up pulling away from Yugi. "Dad, is everything alright?"

Yugi sat up watching worriedly as Yami spoke to his father.

"I see…." Yami muttered. "Well where is she staying now?……. I'm sorry…… I completely understand….. No you can't…… What about Bella?…… Well, what are you going to do now?….. I see….. Well I'll speak to you later….. Bye."

Yami put the phone down with a soft sigh.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"My father found out that Lara was cheating on him." Yami stated clutching the phone so tightly that there was a light cracking sound.

Yugi took the phone from Yami's hold and placed it onto the table then turned back to the older.

"How can she do that? After everything my father's been through…. That little…." Yami hissed kicking the table angrily.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered softly bowing his head and aimlessly began tracing patterns on the couch.

Seeing something at the corner of his eye Yugi lifted his head a little seeing Yami rubbing his palms together nervously muttering to himself. Yami's eyes dulled over a little gently rubbing his nose with his hand every so often then began fiddling again.

"Yami…." Yugi whispered nervously watching the other continue to fiddle.

Yami instinctively reached to his belt and ran his thumb along the underside looking for one of the small silver packets as he felt his stress levels rising a little. Yami's entire body began to shake as he began more regularly rubbing his nose, he rose to his feet and approached a cupboard removing one of the CD cases, the same one he had shown to Yugi when they had been disposing all of the drugs, he opened it then threw it onto the ground breaking the hinge. Yugi ran over to Yami and threw his arms around Yami holding him close.

"We got rid of them Yami, remember?" Yugi stated.

"O-oh right." Yami muttered rubbing his nose again. "I…. I'm going to get some food."

"No!" Yugi cried holding Yami tighter. "I know exactly where you intend to go Yami and I'm not getting to let you either!"

Yami desperately tried to push Yugi away.

"Yugi let go of me." Yami ordered angrily. "Yugi I said let go!"

Yami growled in anger reached back squeezing Yugi's wrists hard causing the smaller to squeak in pain but before he could run Yugi snatched the wallet from Yami's pocket and ran into the bathroom.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted angrily racing after him and following him into the bathroom. "Give me my wallet Yugi."

Yugi threw the wallet into the bath. Yami growled in anger and walked over to the bath and taking it out. Click. Yami's head shot around when he heard the click. Yami raced over to the bathroom door and attempted to turn the handle. It wouldn't open. Yami growled in anger once again pulling on the door handle. Yami tried to unlock it from his side but Yugi had jammed it.

"Yugi open this door right now!" Yami ordered angrily hitting the door with the palm of his hand.

"No! I know exactly what your intention is Yami and I can't let you do it! Drugs won't help, I'm sorry but you'll thank me in the long run!" Yugi shouted back through the door.

"Wanna bet!" Yami yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Yami but I have to do this." Yugi shouted.

Yami began hitting the door again and violently pulling on the door handle.

"Yugi open this door right now or I swear to Ra you'll regret ever meeting me!" Yami shouted angrily.

"I'd never regret meeting you Yami." Yugi assured him.

Yami growled in anger and began hitting the door again and pulling on the handle shouting angrily.

"Yugi open this door right now, you know what you disgust me! I only kissed you earlier because I was hoping for a quick fuck but your not even worth that! Get out of my apartment you disgusting excuse for a human being! Love you? Who in Ra's name could ever love some_thing _like you!" Yami yelled cruelly through the door hoping Yugi would unlock the door and leave so he could get out.

Tears formed and fell from Yugi's eyes, he knew Yami didn't mean it, it was just because of the drugs, he knew Yami was trying to get him unlock the door and leave, it wasn't going to work. Yami didn't mean what he was saying, it was his desire for drugs that was making him say this, the Yami Yugi knew would never say such harsh things. But just because Yami didn't actually mean it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Tears continued to fall from Yugi's eyes, the words stung badly but he had to hold strong, he had promised to help Yami and he always kept a promise. On the other side of the door Yami began to get more desperate.

"Yugi please, love, open the door." Yami begged tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Yugi please, just one, one won't hurt."

"No Yami, I'm sorry, I truly am but I can't." Yugi replied.

Yami's rested his forearms against the door and allowed the tears to fall from his eyes and onto the ground not caring if anyone saw, just one, one hit, would that really hurt?

"Please Yugi, I'm begging you, I love you, just let me out of here." Yami begged sliding down the door and onto his hands and knees.

"I said no!" Yugi shouted back.

Yami put his head in his hands crying freely.

"Please Yugi, I just want to get away, away from all this…. away from what's happening. If just for a little while." Yami begged.

"I'm sorry Yami but no, the drugs aren't helping they're just making everything worse, this is the only way I can help you right now, I'm sorry but I have to do this." Yugi sighed wiping the tears from his eyes.

Yami felt his anger spark at Yugi's words and he rose to his feet shouting angrily through the door.

"What would you know?! You live at home with your grandfather! You have someone who loves you and shows it! My father threw me aside when he met Lara, he barely speaks to me anymore! He thinks just sending me some money every month makes up for it! The last time I tried to go home he had security escort me from the premises, I'm not allowed there anymore, he doesn't want me anywhere near Bella, that's all he cares about, he doesn't care about me! What would you know about hardships and pain?!" Yami screamed angrily repeatedly kicking and punching the door. "Don't you dare try and say you're sorry or tell me what is good or bad for me! You have no right! No one loves me!"

As Yami yelled tears continued to fall from his eyes, no one would understand, he had no one who loved him, no one who cared, no one who wanted to be with him, no one who wanted to help him…..Yami felt anger flood his veins again and he began kicking and punching everything in arms length, he punched and kicked the walls, toilet, bath, cupboards and everything else in the bathroom.

"I love you Yami." Yugi whispered softly on the other side of the door resting his hand on the door.

Yami's hand made contact with the mirror, he let out a cry of anger and pain and recoiled clutching his bleeding hand as pieces of glass fell into the sink. Yami's fell back and hit the wall clutching his hand to his chest, he quickly removed his shirt and wrapped it around his hand tying it securely. Yami was gasping for breath, he walked over to the mirror and stared at himself as the cracks and missing pieces distorted his face making it look almost deformed and horrible, Yami let out a dry chuckle, it was like the mirror was reflecting his soul, disgusting, horrible, deformed, scarred, beaten…… a hideous monster no one could possibly love. Yami bowed his head and ran his uninjured hand through his hair with a soft sigh. His eyes stopped on the pieces of mirror lying in the sink. Yami stared at the pieces for a few seconds then unwrapped his uninjured hand. Couldn't humans be hurt so easily, physically and mentally? One simple movement or word could kill someone's body and soul. One word of hatred from a loved one could kill someone's soul, never to possibly be revived. One twitch of a finger on a gun, one thrust of a blade…… one swipe of a piece of glass, and that person would be lost forever. Yami stared at his injured hand watching the blood run down his hand and arm. One swipe of a piece of glass could kill Yami, his body could never be brought back. Just like that word, the one from his father….. "Leave!" That had killed him mentally, one movement could kill him physically as well. Yami picked up the mirror piece from the sink and squeezed it softly, just like Yami predicted this small movement cut him, the sharp edges of the glass breaking skin and caused small streams of blood to form and run down his hand. Yami moved the glass up to his neck staring at himself in the broken mirror.

"No one can understand, no one to love me, no one who cares, no one who wants to be with me, no one wants to help me." Yami repeated out loud, with each statement he moved the glass closer to his neck until it was pressed against it a small dribble of blood leaked from his neck, a promise of what was to come.

Yami squeezed the glass a little tighter encouraging himself to continue.

'Come on.' Yami thought. 'No one cares, I may as well do what everyone seems to want.'

Yami slowly began to apply more pressure to his neck and began moving the glass.

"Yami." A voice said worriedly.

Yami lowered the glass and spun around.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

The door was still locked, Yugi was calling from the other side.

"Please talk to me, I'm worried about you. I need to know you're ok." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi." Yami whispered.

"Yami?" Yugi tried again.

Yami bowed his head.

"Please, I'm getting really worried." Yugi continued.

Yami gently ran his thumb along the edge of the glass cutting it.

"I'm fine Yugi." Yami stated dropping the mirror piece onto the ground.

"I'm sorry for doing this, I'm only trying to help you." Yugi swore softly.

Yami stared at himself in the mirror again. He hated the monster that stared back, but someone cared about that monster and worried about it, and killing it would hurt Yugi, and that was one thing he promised never to do. Yami yanked the mirror from the wall stumbling back a little at the strength he used to pull it, he stared at himself for a few seconds. That monster was something he created, he knew that, but if he created it then he could destroy it, he could mould it into something that was worth Yugi's love. Yami threw the mirror into the air as hard as he could smashing it against the roof so hard that it broke into tiny pieces. Yami closed his eyes and tilted his head back as the small glittering pieces slowly fell to the ground each a tear he had shed for his life and now each a glitter of hope for his future. Yami lay down on the ground and closed his eyes curling up into a feeble position. Yami could almost feel the feathers on his black formed wings twitching in hope for their master.

----

Wow that got really symbolic at the end, I definitely think this is my best chapter. : ) Hope you enjoyed it! I know it took a long time for me to update but my laptop broke, I wrote half the chapter then it broke and I almost lost it, thank my dad for this cause he fixed it! Thanks for reading!

Read And Review Please!


	6. My Light In The Darkness

Hey all, I got on A on my AS Accounting exam XD but I have another exam next week : ( You very lucky people that I'm updating, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter : )

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 6: My Light In The Darkness

Yami opened his crimson eye, he let out a soft moan as the pain finally set in his hand, when had he fallen asleep? Yami sat up clutching his injured hand and stumbled over to the door and softly tapped on it with his uninjured hand.

"Yugi." He called softly through the door.

Amethyst eyes fluttered open when he heard a shout of his name.

"Huh? What?" Yugi muttered, he glanced at his watch and let out a small gasp, eight hours as passed since their _discussion._ Yugi couldn't believe he had fallen asleep, had Yami gotten out? Had he taken any drugs?

"Yuu-chan are you still out there?" A familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

Yugi sat up properly and looked at the door.

"Yami? You're still in there?" Yugi asked.

"Well what else could I have done? Jumped out the window?" Yami let out a weak chuckle. "I'm ok now, I swear I don't want any drugs now, please let me out I need to go to the hospital."

Yugi let out a sharp gasp and quickly unjammed the door and threw it open racing inside and quickly looking Yami over.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Here let me see." Yugi instantly began fussing over Yami wanting to check every inch of him for injuries.

"I think I'll live Yugi." Yami assured him with another weak chuckle then winced as another wave of pain went through his hand again.

Yugi glanced up and gaped in shock.

"What happened in here?" Yugi cried looking at the pieces of broken mirror on the floor a puddle of blood lying ominously beside it.

"Er….. an intervention?" Yami tried.

"Come on." Yugi encourage gently pulling Yami toward the door. "We'll get your hand fixed at the hospital and then we'll go home and I'll clean this up."

"Thanks Yugi, but you can leave this, after all I made the mess." Yami sighed, at least he hadn't taken any drugs like he had promised Yugi.

Yugi gave him a bright smile in reply.

"It's ok Yami really, I don't mind." Yugi assured him.

The two walked to the hospital where the doctors disinfected and bandaged Yami's hand, once the initial dried blood has been cleared away the injury wasn't as bad as it seemed. The two then walked home where Yugi began cleaning up the bathroom Yami standing in the doorway.

"Yugi please let me help, after all I made the mess I should be the one cleaning it up, not you." Yami pleaded moving forward and trying to take the cloth Yugi was using to get rid of the blood.

"No Yami," Yugi protested moving it away from Yami's eye sight. "You're hurt you need to rest."

Yami let out a soft sigh, when Yugi decided something there really was no way to change his mind. Yami reluctantly watched as Yugi finished cleaning the bathroom then decided to go and make some lunch.

"What would you like Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged as he spoke, "anything, I don't really mind."

Yugi smiled brightly.

"Well you must have a preference right? What would you really like to eat right now?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought for a second then spoke, "rice and fried shrimp."

Yugi smiled brightly then nodded.

"Ok." Yugi replied searching for the necessary ingredients.

"Would you like some help?" Yami asked.

"No, that's ok you rest." Yugi replied.

"Yugi it's a cut hand not a broken leg I can help." Yami sighed.

"I'm ok Yami, really." Yugi assure him.

Yami nodded and silently watched. Yugi searched through the cupboards then stopped.

"I don't think we have any rice." Yugi stated looking through again to make sure.

Yami searched with him.

"Damn." Yami muttered with a soft sigh.

"Looks like I'll be going to the supermarket." Yugi stated with a bright smile.

"No Yugi it's ok." Yami replied. "I'll just have something else."

"It's ok, we need to go shopping anyway." Yugi said picking up his wallet.

"I'm going to come with you, and don't try and stop me." Yami added quickly when he saw Yugi open his mouth to protest.

Yugi let out a soft sigh then finally nodded.

"Alright." Yugi sighed.

Yami put on his shoes with a little of Yugi's help and Yami picked up his wallet.

"Yami-kun." Yugi said softly.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked.

"C-can I have your wallet? It's just if you have another episode like last night……" Yugi trailed off, he felt uncomfortable asking for Yami's wallet and slightly rude but he needed to make sure Yami wasn't going to leave and buy more drugs and this was the best way.

Yami glanced at his wallet, he knew Yugi only wanted what was best for him, that was all Yugi ever wanted. He let out a soft sigh and passed the wallet to Yugi. As Yugi took the wallet Yami gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Yugi blushed brightly at Yami's action and gave Yami a quick kiss back. Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand and the two left the apartment and walked to the supermarket. They picked up everything they needed from the supermarket, the bags were heavy and it took half an hour to get to the supermarket so they decided to take a taxi back. Yami called a taxi service, he rested one hand over his ear, there was screaming kids and adults talking leaving the supermarket and it made it hard for Yami to hear the other person.

"Hello, I would like a taxi." Yami said softly.

"Where from?" The woman asked.

"The Supersaver supermarket." Yami replied.

"I'm sorry?" The woman asked.

Yami repeated the location but she still couldn't hear him because of all of the background noise.

"Yugi I'm going to move to a quieter place." Yami sighed.

Yugi nodded and Yami moved down the side of the supermarket where there was a long but very quiet alleyway which lead to the back of the supermarket where the lorries were unloaded so no one bothered to go down it.

"I'm at the Supersaver supermarket." Yami repeated once again.

"Alright then, and where are you going?" She asked.

"The Domino apartment complex." Yami replied.

"Alright then, we'll have a car there in 15 minutes." She stated.

"Thank you." Yami thanked her before ending the call.

Yami put the phone back into his pocket and glanced at his hand, the doctor had given him some pain killers but it still hurt quite badly.

"That looks painful." A familiar voice stated.

Yami froze, he knew who it was before he even looked up. Walking down the alleyway was Yuki, the orange haired dealer Yugi had seen Yami with.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well I do have to eat ya know." Yuki replied. " Haven't seen ya in a while Yams, where ya been?"

Yami shrugged.

"Around." He replied vaguely.

Yuki nodded.

"Just outta interest, where ya getting ya coke from then?" He asked.

"I haven't been getting it from anyone, I quit." Yami replied.

Yuki let out a soft chuckle.

"Ya know, I hear that line at least 50 times a year." Yuki laughed. "I thought it was cause ya couldn't afford it."

Yami shook his head. Yuki smirked and stepped forward approaching Yami. Feeling his personal space being penetrated Yami instinctively moved back, he wasn't afraid of Yuki but he wasn't comfortable with people being this close. Yami backed away until he was up against the wall and Yuki placed both palms on the wall pinning Yami against it.

"'Cause I'm sure we can come to some….. Arrangement." Yuki assured him moving forward and kissing Yami's neck.

Yami jerked his head to one side moving away from Yuki as best he could in his position.

"I'm not interested." Yami replied.

Yami was very aware of the fact that Yuki was a bisexual, he had come onto Yami since the first time he had dealt with him, he was always suggesting sexual favours in return for drugs. Yuki had a well known reputation in the drug world for being a 'player'. Every time Yami went to his house Yuki had been with a different person, man and woman. Yami ducked beneath Yuki's arm and moved away from the wall, he didn't trust Yuki at all.

"I have to go." Yami stated.

"So, you're not interested in the drugs?" Yuki asked.

"No." Yami stated bluntly walking down the alley and back to Yugi.

"Alright then, I guess you can deal with your father problems without drugs." Yuki replied leaning against the wall, Yami instantly froze at Yuki's words, he hadn't told Yuki anything but he always did background checks to anyone he sold to, it was his way of ensuring they weren't police. "How he abandoned you and married another woman after his wife died. But if you can deal with all that then good luck."

Yami lowered his head his bangs covering his eyes as he bit his lip hard. Yuki always did this, to make Yami buy more, to stop him from quitting and though Yami knew this, it worked every time. Yami's hand automatically slid down to his pocket where he kept his wallet. He froze for a second thinking someone had robbed him then remembered giving his wallet to Yugi.

"I-I'm n-not interested." Yami repeated though much more weakly than the last time and it showed obviously in his voice.

"I could make a _special_ arrangement with you if ya like." Yuki replied.

"No." Yami said instantly, he refused to degrade himself to such acts for cocaine, there was things he wouldn't do and that was one of them. "It's not worth it for cocaine."

"What about….. Heroine." He suggested.

Yami froze once again.

"Give ya a better and longer buzz." Yuki stated.

Yami had never tried heroine, it cost too much and the cocaine was fine for him as well, he had moved onto the stronger drug after the fight with Yugi.

"I don't have any money on me anyway." Yami replied turning to face Yuki.

Yuki chuckled, "as I said, we can work out some special arrangement for ya."

Yami bit his lip staring at the other thinking deeply. Yuki opened the duffel bag he had brought obviously bringing some drugs to some else and removed a plastic bag with the heroine in. Yami swallowed nervously and approached Yuki.

"Tell ya what." Yuki started moving forward so their faces were barely an inch apart. "I'll give ya…… five hits for a shag."

Yuki moved forward to kiss Yami but he pulled back.

"No Yuki, I'm not sleeping with you." Yami stated.

Yuki growled angrily and leaned against the wall again resting his head against the dark bricks.

"Then…. Three hits for a blowjob." He proposed.

Yami bit his lip harshly. It would only take a couple of minutes but he would get a lot out of it. Yami nervously rubbed his arm thinking then finally nodded.

"Fine." Yami agreed.

Yuki smirked and put the plastic bag back into the duffel bag and dropped it onto the ground.

"Deal." He replied. "Come on then."

"Here?" Yami asked.

"What do ya want a fucking hotel room?" Yuki snapped back.

Yami let out a soft sigh and nervously stepped forward and Yuki simply stared at him expectedly. Yami swallowed nervously once again and took a deep breath falling to his knees in front of Yuki. He slowly reached forward and began unbuttoning Yuki's jeans his fingers slipping on the rough material.

"You're like a nervous school girl virgin." Yuki mocked.

Yami glared back in silence and finally managed to undo the button. Yami hissed in pain and stopped using his injured hand, he didn't realise how fiddly this job was until he hurt his hand. He heard Yuki let out another amused chuckle but Yami decided not to react to this one. Yami pulled down the zip and Yuki's underwear then took a deep breath and leaned forward taking Yuki's penis into his mouth. Yuki let out a soft breath and tilted his head back moaning softly. Yami closed his eyes and moved his head back and forth. Yuki let out another moan and ran his fingers through Yami's hair.

"Yami?" A voice called softly.

Crimson eyes snapped open and he instantly moved back and his head shot round.

"Yugi!" Yami gasped.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"N-nothing." Yami replied quickly stepping in front of Yuki hiding the other's current state.

"You know you're not getting the heroin right?" Yuki asked zipping and buttoning up his jeans.

Yami ran down the alley and pulled Yugi away from the alley and back over to the pick up point waiting for the taxi.

"Yami be honest, what were you doing?" Yugi asked.

Yami bit his lip.

"He offered me drugs." Yami admitted.

"Yami-" Yugi started but Yami spoke over him.

"I refused." Yami said quickly.

"So what took so long?" Yugi asked.

"I was just…." Yami started trailing off.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami but his lip and let out a soft sigh.

"He offered me drugs in return for sexual favours." Yami admitted.

"What?!" Yugi cried. "How dare he? He has no right to ask for such things."

"Yugi please calm down." Yami begged.

"Did you do it?" Yugi asked.

"….. Almost." Yami admitted.

"Yami-" Yugi started but once again Yami spoke over him.

"Yugi I need to ask you a favour." Yami said.

Yugi blinked in confusion.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Don't leave me alone, at any point." Yami sighed.

Yugi blinked in shock.

"I've realised that when I'm alone I'm easily manipulated by people using my feelings, however when I'm with you I can't do it, I can't disappoint you like that." Yami sighed.

Yugi blinked in shock then his eyes softened.

"Yami-kun." Yugi said softly.

Yugi leaned forward and kissed Yami. Yami smiled and happily kissed back.

"Don't leave me alone at any point tenshi." Yami begged.

"I won't." Yugi promised.

Yami felt horrible inside, he couldn't believe he had been manipulated by Yuki but the moment he thought of Yugi his emotions took over and desperation to not disappoint Yugi instantly got rid of the emotions, Yugi was his light in the darkness. There was a gentle crunching of tarmac as a taxi stopped in front of them. The two piled the bags into back and climbed inside. Yami smiled and held Yugi close in the car whispering softly "I love you so much Yugi."

Yugi smiled softly, "I love you too Yami."

Yugi wouldn't leave Yami alone again, if he was the only thing that kept Yami from doing drugs then Yugi would stay close to him forever, he would help Yami through this as best he could, he loved Yami and he wanted him to have a better life no matter what.

----

There's chapter 6! I know it took long and I'm sorry, hope you liked it!

Read And Review Please!


	7. Entering The Darkness

Hey all, I know I haven't updated in a while but my Easter holidays are coming up soon so then I can stay up and update my stories more quickly, in the holidays I'm usually uploading new chapter at 7am! Anyway thank you for all the reviews and I would also like to thank **girlinlightblue **for explaining the slash question I asked. Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

----

Chapter 7: Entering The Darkness

It had been a week since the supermarket incident with Yuki and Yami still hadn't taken hit with Yugi's help but the time was taking a toll on him.

Yugi pushed open the bedroom door holding a tray with soup, crackers and a glass of water on. Yami was sitting on the bed rocking back and forth and rubbing his palms together occasionally taking a deep breath, he hadn't been able to handle much food lately and was dramatically losing weight, he was a sickly pale and fainting as a result of his refusal of food. Yugi sat on the bed, Yami had his head tilted back and was taking deep breaths.

"Yami." Yugi said softly.

Yami's head snapped back down and his dazed crimson eyes met worried amethyst.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"It's 3pm Yami, you haven't eaten for the last 3 days so I brought you some soup and crackers, it'll be easier on your stomach." Yugi replied lifting the tray as if to prove he was telling the truth.

Yami groaned when the smell of tomato soup hit his nostrils and turned away.

"No, I'm not hungry." Yami stated gently pushing the food away with his hand then began rubbing incessantly rubbing them together again.

"Yami you haven't eaten in three days and you haven't left the bedroom in a week except to go to the bathroom to go to the toilet most of the time to throw up." Yugi stated.

"I feel sick, what I can't even be sick anymore?" Yami snapped back.

Yugi let out a soft sigh, Yami had snapped at him a lot the last week but he knew it was only because of quitting drugs, he didn't mean anything by it personally to Yugi.

"Of course you can, but all I want is for you to actually act alive, ever since we went to the supermarket you shut the curtains, closed the door and spent every day in bed of curled around the toilet, I understand that you feel sick but I don't see what harm some water, crackers and sunlight will do." Yugi replied.

"Well I don't want anything, I just want to stay here." Yami retorted.

Yugi sighed and gently kissed Yami.

"How about I bring the games console in here and we play some games? Get your mind off everything for a little while." Yugi suggested.

"I don't want to play, I just want to sleep." Yami replied rubbing his nose with his hand then rubbing his palms together once again.

"Well, why don't you have something to eat then?" Yugi tried again offering Yami a cracker since the smell of the soup had caused him to recoil. "The crackers don't smell of anything and they're plain."

Yugi had managed to talk Yami into eating a curry last week but the spices had caused his over sensitive stomach to instinctively eradicate the sickly food, in other words throw it back up.

"I told you Yugi I don't want to eat." Yami repeated turning away once again.

"Come on Yami, just one cracker and maybe a sip of water." Yugi suggested.

"I said no." Yami spat back still continually rocking back and forth.

"But-" Yugi started but Yami's shortening patience had finally come to its end and he grabbed the bottom of the tray and threw it at the wall with all his strength.

Shattered glass, pieces of a broken bowl, water, broken crackers and tomato soup flew in all directions from the force it hit the wall, the only thing that remained in one piece was the metal tray which bounced on the floor before settling upside down on the now red stained ground. The tomato soup had stained the floor, wall, curtains and nearby tables the orange liquid looking like splattered blood in the dark room.

"I said no!" Yami shouted at the top of his lungs as the objects crashed against the fall. "Are you fucking death?! I don't want to play, I don't want to eat and I don't want to drink! Just shut the fuck up and go back to your fucking grandfather! I'm sick of you and your attitude now just leave! Go!"

Yugi physically winced and instinctively moved away from the bed before Yami's anger became physical and he whimpered softly tears forming in his eyes but this only seemed to fuel Yami's anger more.

"Oh great! Now you're crying, is that all you can do?! Cry to someone when someone says anything to you?! You're so pathetic! I was perfectly fine until you came into my life! I may have been doing drugs but I at least I was happier, all you've done is fuck up my life since I met you! Now go before I give you something to actually cry about! Then you can go and cry to the doctor's in the hospital while they fix your broken arm! Now go!" Yami continued rising to his feet and pushing Yugi back to emphasise his point.

Yugi whimpered softly as Yami shouted at him closing his eyes tightly and letting out a soft cry as Yami grabbed his arm squeezing it tightly.

"Please stop." Yugi begged.

Yami pushed him once again; Yugi stumbled back and fell to the ground with another soft cry. Yugi quickly crawled backward away from Yami and rose to his feet when his back connected with the door and opened it. Yami stormed back to his bed and sat back down seething quietly to himself. Yugi stopped for a second and glanced back.

"I forgive you." Yugi assured him softly before leaving and closing the door.

Yami sat on the bed gasping for breath, he hadn't shouted that much in a long time. Yami lay down on his side and closed his eyes trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

'Fucking Yugi and his fucking morals, well he can force them on someone else from now on.' Yami thought closing his eyes and falling into a troubled sleep.

Yami was awoken by a soft whimper, he had always been a light sleeper. Yami blinked in confusion and turned his head when he heard another. Yugi was on his knees beside the mess Yami had made with his lunch picking up the broken glass and bowl pieces a bowl of soapy water with a rag in beside him. Yami felt guilt course through his veins as he watched Yugi, even after what he had said Yugi still remained in the house and even cleaned up Yami's mess. Yami slowly sat up watching Yugi picking up the broken pieces then rose to his feet and fell to his knees beside Yugi and began helping Yugi clean up. Yugi's head shot up when he saw a sickly pale hand picking up the broken pieces. Yugi let out a soft gasp; Yami closed his eyes tightly when he heard Yugi gasp and began apologising knowing that Yugi was probably scared of him now. He was wrong, two arms gently wrapped around Yami's body and he was lifted to his feet and escorted back to the bed.

"Yami what do you think you're doing? You're sick you can't be cleaning." Yugi lightly scolded lying Yami down and pulling the duvet over him. "I'll clean it up you need to rest."

"Yugi I-" Yami started but he couldn't get a word in as Yugi continued.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink? I read on the internet that a bath can help, would you like me to run you a warm bath? Do you want some bubble bath with it? I don't think we have any in but I can go to the supermarket if you like. What your favourite scent? Lavender? White Lily? How about I just get a variety? While I'm there is there anything you want in particular? Food? A magazine? A book? I can go to the bookstore on the way back. I can also-" Yugi rambled off.

Yugi's rambling was cut short when Yami's lips were pressed against his own in a deep passionate kiss. Yugi blinked in shock and gently kissed back. Yami moved back after a few seconds and Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes. Yami's eyes were half closed but filled with sadness, despair and guilt, tears also framed his dull crimson eyes threatening to spill over at any second.

"Yugi, I'm begging you please forgive me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness after what I said to you but I am truly sorry, with all my heart Yugi I apologise. I had no right to speak to you like that, you were only trying to help me and I yelled at you in reply." Yami apologised quietly the tears finally spilling over and streaming down his face as he spilled his heart out to his lover. "I am begging you Yugi, please forgive I truly love you, I'll do anything for you, anything you desire if it means you'll forgive me for what I did. I know-"

This time Yami was cut off as Yugi leaned forward and kissed him silencing Yami. Yami happily kissed back and wrapped both his arms around Yugi's body pulling him flush against his own body. The two pulled back after a few seconds and Yami smiled.

"So, you forgive me?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled softly.

"You didn't even have to apologise." Yugi replied. "I already had."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and nuzzled his face into his lover's chest tears of happiness this time falling from his eyes. Yugi's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami let out a soft sigh.

"Gods I feel so sick." Yami moaned.

Yugi's eyes softened.

"Well, do you think eating something will make you feel better?" Yugi tested lightly still a little worried about Yami's reaction.

Yami leaned back his regal appearance emerging once again as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, I think that will help immensely." Yami replied with a warm smile.

Yugi smiled brightly and nodded then rose to his feet.

"How does toast and jam sound? I think it's best we start you with something light." Yugi stated.

Yami nodded. "Sounds heavenly."

Yugi's eyes lit up and he was instantly on his feet.

"Great!" Yugi said happily. "I'll make a start."

Yami smiled softly back once Yugi had left he picked up the remaining pieces glass and bowl pieces then began scrubbing the floor. Yugi returned holding a plate of toast and jam and a glass of water as promised. The moment Yami heard the door open he instantly knew what Yugi's next action would be.

"Yami what are you doing?" Yugi cried racing forward and pulling Yami onto his feet. "You need to rest and eat, not clean."

A small smile traced Yami's face as Yugi pulled him back to the bed and placed the plate of toast on his lip and the glass of water on the bedside table then walked back to the mess and began scrubbing at the stain.

"Thank you Yugi." Yami thanked him with a soft smile.

Yugi smiled brightly back. Yami nibbled slowly at the toast, though it was quite plain his stomach still wasn't agreeing with most food. Yugi managed to clean the floor, walls and curtain without leaving a stain as Yami finished his food. Yugi cleaned the plate and glass as Yami slept again. Yugi smiled as he cleaned the objects, Yami was much calmer now and Yugi was truly grateful, maybe Yami's ordeal was almost over.

---

A few days later Yugi was sitting on the couch with Yami's head resting on his lap as he lay on the couch watching TV. Yami had been completely calm the last few days, he hadn't shouted or asked for drugs at all. Yugi smiled and ran his fingers through Yami's hair, the colour was beginning to return to Yami's face but he was still tired and sick on a constant basis, sleeping for 14 hours, when Yugi awoke Yami would be still be curled around the toilet coughing and repeatedly throwing up. Yami was sleeping once again his head resting comfortingly on Yugi's lap a small smile tracing his face as he felt Yugi running his fingers through his hair. There was content silence for a few hours when Yami's body suddenly jerked and he let out a startled cry. Yugi couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

"Sorry Yami, my phone's in my pocket on vibrate." Yugi admitted as he continued to giggle.

Yami rubbed the side of his head where his head had been resting on the phone. Yugi continued to giggle as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Yugi said softly.

Yami smirked and leaned over and gently began kissing and nibbling Yugi's neck. Yugi let out another soft giggle.

"Yes this is Yugi Mutou." Yugi replied to the caller.

Yami's hand slipped underneath Yugi's shirt gently massaging his stomach. Yugi giggled again then suddenly stopped laughing.

"What?" Yugi questioned down the phone.

Yami's hand slid high up Yugi's shirt but his lover pulled away rising to his feet and walking over to the wall and leaning against it, his smile had disappeared.

"I don't understand." Yugi replied.

Yami rose to his feet and walked over to Yugi.

"What is it aibou?" Yami prodded softly.

Yugi shook his head motioning Yami to stay silent for a little while. Yugi listened silently for a few seconds then tears began to form in his eyes.

"Y-yes, I understand." Yugi said softly as tears fell from Yugi's bright amethyst eyes. "I'll be there soon."

Yugi whimpered softly as he put the phone down then let out a loud cry falling onto his knees tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Yugi! What is it? What's wrong?" Yami gasped falling onto his knees beside Yugi and wrapping his arms around him.

Yugi lifted his head heartbreaking amethyst meeting concerned crimson.

"It's my Grandpa, he's had a heart attack." Yugi replied.

Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"I just got a call from the hospital asking me to come." Yugi cried.

"I'll go with you Yugi." Yami said softly.

"Thank you." Yugi thanked him hugging him tightly.

They were quickly made their way to the hospital and into the waiting room. Yugi ran over to an old grey haired man dressed in a sandy coloured suit.

"Yugi." He said softly.

"Arthur." Yugi gasped. "Is he ok? What did the doctor say?"

"I'm afraid they haven't said anything yet, they simply told me to wait." Arthur sighed.

Yugi whimpered and looked at the ground. Yami wrapped his arms comfortingly around Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi." Yami cooed softly.

Yugi smiled sadly and hugged him back.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said softly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yami this is Arthur Hawkins, my Grandpa's friend, Arthur this is my friend Yami Atemu."

The two shook hands and greeted each other with a hello. They sat in the waiting room for an hours and a half when a doctor clad in the stereotypical suit entered the waiting room and called softly.

"The Mutou family?" He asked.

Yami, Yugi and Arthur were instantly on their feet.

"Yes?" The three said in unison.

"I'm very sorry, we tried everything but he didn't respond to any of the treatment." The doctor said softly. "He died ten minutes ago."

"Oh no." Yami said softly bowing his head.

Tears formed and streamed down Yugi's face wrapping his arms around himself and falling back into the hard, pristine white hospital chair.

"No!" Yugi cried.

"I'm truly sorry." The doctor said softly.

Yami sat beside Yugi wrapping both arms around Yugi's body and holding him close. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. The three stayed at the hospital for another hour as Yugi filled out some forms for the doctors then returned to Yami's house as Arthur went home.

Yugi lay asleep on the bed two dried tear stains leading from both his eyes and a puddle lay on his pillow near his face. Yami gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, he felt his heart wrenching at the sight of his distraught lover. Yami could feel his heart beating faster, sweat was forming on his face, he began fidgeting incessantly, Yami knew what was happening, these symptoms always appeared when he wanted drugs. Yami quickly shook his head.

'No!' Yami thought. 'I promised Yugi I wouldn't do it again. But I know how Yugi feels, how much it hurts. The drugs may have been a temporary solution but I didn't care.'

Yami continued to watch Yugi sleep thinking deeply for a while then he finally snapped, he was going. Yami rose to his feet and quietly left the room; Yugi's jacket was lying on the couch. Yami picked up the jacket and rifled through it until he finally found what he was looking for, his wallet. Yami smirked and quietly left his apartment and made his way out of the building following a all too familiar path until he reached a much darker part of town. Yami walked up the path and knocked on the softly knocked on the decrepit door. Yami waited impatiently for a few seconds until it finally opened revealing Yuki standing in the door way. A small smirk traced his face when he saw Yami.

"I knew you'd be back." He laughed motioning Yami to come inside.

Yami followed Yuki into the bedroom, as Yami expected another unknown man lay naked in Yuki's bed sleeping.

"Another different man in your bed I see Yuki." Yami commented.

"Yep," he replied. "But I'm still waiting for the day when you're in there."

"Not going to happen Yuki." Yami snapped back.

"It almost did a couple of weeks ago." Yuki laughed back.

Yami silently shook his head.

"If not you then maybe that guy you were with by the supermarket." Yuki added with a smirk. "He looked more than sufficiently fuckable."

"What?!" Yami cried angrily.

"The guy you were with, I wouldn't mind seeing him screaming beneath me." Yuki laughed.

"Don't go there Yuki." Yami snapped.

"Willingly or not screaming beneath me, it doesn't make a difference to me." Yuki continued teasing Yami.

"Stop it Yuki!" Yami shouted angrily the thought of anyone attempting to rape his lover made his blood boil.

Seeing that he had pushed Yami enough Yuki let out another soft chuckle and sat down on the bed.

"So, what do you want?" Yuki asked.

"Heroin." Yami stated getting straight to the point.

"Hm, and how do you expect to pay for it? Are we going to make another….. arrangement?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

Yami removed the wallet from his pocket.

"Not this time." Yami replied. "How much?"

Yuki smirked, "oh well, I'm sure you'll come around and so will your little boy toy."

"How much?" Yami snapped much harshly than before.

"¥12,500 (About £90)." Yuki stated.

Yami growled in anger and passed the requested amount to Yuki. Yuki quickly counted it then put it in his pocket and walked over to his desk and removed a plastic bag half filled with a light brown powder with the occasional chunk. He removed a small amount of the powder and dropped it into a small silver packet then closed it. Yami bit his lip.

"Do you have a syringe as well?" Yami asked carefully.

Yuki glanced at him then smirked.

"Not working for ya' fast enough anymore?" He asked as he opened another draw and removed a syringe. "Here."

Yami reached to take the syringe but Yuki moved his hand back.

"Cost ya' another ¥5000." He stated.

Yami sighed and removed the ¥5000 from his pocket and passed it to Yuki.

"There." He stated passing it the two items to Yami purposely running his hand over Yami's as the other took it. "Come again soon."

Yami rolled his eyes and left the house returning to his apartment. Yami inspected the silver foil for a second when he heard a soft voice.

"Yami." Yugi whispered softly.

Yami's hand instantly went behind his back hiding the silver foil.

"Yugi, you're awake." Yami gasped.

Yugi rubbed gently rubbed his eyes.

"Did you go somewhere?" Yugi asked.

"W-why do y-you ask?" Yami replied.

"Well, you're wearing your shoes and your jacket." Yugi yawned back.

"Oh, yeah I just went out for some air, it's was too hot in here." Yami lied desperately begging the Gods that Yugi believed him.

His prayers seemed to have been answered, Yugi seems too tired and upset to get suspicious of him today as the smaller simply nodded and sat on the couch pulling his knees up to his chest. Yami slipped the silver foil into his pocket while Yugi was distracted beside his syringe. Yami sat on the couch beside Yugi and wrapped his arms around the smaller.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"Awful, I just want to fall asleep and never wake up." Yugi stated nuzzling his face into Yami's chest.

Yami let out a soft breath and rested his head protectively on top of Yugi's.

"You can't do that tenshi, I love you too much for that to happen." Yami replied.

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes.

"What am I going to do Yami?" Yugi cried.

"I understand how you feel Yugi, why don't you try remembering all the good things about him?" Yami suggested.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I didn't know him for very long but I know he made great fried shrimp." Yami commented with a small smile.

Yugi let out a light choked giggle at Yami's words.

"Yeah." Yugi said softly.

Yami smiled again.

"And he was extremely understanding, after all he knew about me but he wanted you to help me." Yami sighed.

"Yeah, he was very caring like that." Yugi commented with a small smile of his own.

"See, you're smiling again." Yami said kissing Yugi's forehead.

"Yeah, I guess, but I wish I could get away from it, I just want to sleep until I feel better." Yugi sighed.

"I understand how you feel." Yami sighed.

Tears formed and fell from Yugi's eyes throwing his arms around the other, he suddenly let out a soft cry and pulled back.

"Yugi are you ok?" Yami asked.

"That really hurt." Yugi stated clutching his hand and whimpering softly.

"What did?" Yami asked.

"I just felt a sharp pain in my hand." Yugi replied.

Yugi looked up and saw something shining on the outside of Yami's pocket, he reached over and slipped his hand into the pocket and removed the syringe and silver foil. Yugi's eyes narrowed when he saw the two items and he glared at Yami.

"How long?" Yugi asked.

"No, Yugi you don't understand-" Yami started but Yugi shouted over him.

"After what's just happened you do this?! I thought I could trust you!" Yugi shouted.

Yami grabbed Yugi's wrists to stop him from leaving.

"Yugi, just listen to me." Yami retorted.

"What?!" Yugi shouted. "How could you possible find an excuse for this?"

"They aren't for me." Yami explained.

Yugi blinked in honest confusion.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Earlier you said you just wanted to get away from it, this can do it Yugi, you can just get away if only for a little while." Yami replied.

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes.

"Drugs can not solve the problem Yami, they never can why do you always revert back to drugs to help?!" Yugi shouted.

Yami growled in anger.

"Because it's the only thing I know." Yami stated. "I've never been able to talk to my family about it, I never had friends to talk to so what else was I supposed to do? It's the only thing I know that will get you away for a while."

"Well I don't want it!" Yugi shouted throwing the silver foil and syringe on the floor and running into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Yami gently picked up the two items, the carpeted floor had protected them from any damage. Yami let out a soft sigh and followed Yugi resting both items on the dresser before sitting beside Yugi on the bed and hugging him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Yugi whispered.

"I should never have even suggested it, I'm sorry." Yami sighed.

Yugi lifted his head and saw the silver foil and syringe lying on the dresser.

"Why'd you bring them in here?" Yugi asked.

"I was worried about you and I didn't want to leave them on the floor, sorry." Yami sighed.

"It's ok." Yugi assured him. "Just promise me you'll get rid of them later."

"I will, why don't you go to sleep?" Yami suggested.

Yugi nodded and rested his head against Yami's chest and closed his eyes, Yami lay back and closed his own eyes, within minutes they were both asleep. Two amethyst eyes slowly opened and he looked around the room, seeing the digital clock glowing 11:45am Yugi let out a soft moan and sat up, they had slept most of yesterday and last night. Yugi untangled himself from Yami's arms and walked over to the dresser moving to pick up his hairbrush but stopped when he saw the syringe and silver foil lying innocently on the dresser still. Yugi frowned then gently opened the silver foil, every time he had seen the drugs he had thrown them away, he had never actually looked closely at any drug before. Yugi opened the silver foil revealing the light brown powder. Yugi frowned silently wondering how much Yami had paid for maybe a tea spoon of the brown powder. The thought of trying drugs had never occurred to Yugi in his life and even if it did he'd have had no idea how to even obtain it.

"It's heroin." A familiar voice stated.

Yugi jumped and turned around to see Yami sitting up on the bed watching him.

"I will get rid of it I just woke up that's all." He promised.

"It's ok." Yugi assured him.

Yugi tilted his head to one side as he stared at the brown powder.

"If it's powder then how do you get it in the syringe?" Yugi asked.

Yami let out a soft yawn as he explained, "you pour it onto a teaspoon and heat it beneath with a cigarette light or something like that and some of it will melt to a liquid then you suck it into the syringe."

"Oh….. Have you ever injected it before?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head in reply.

"How come?" Yugi asked.

"Well I was content with sniffing it, most people inject it because you get the 'buzz' faster or whatever you want to call it." Yami replied. "But I didn't mind waiting for it after sniffing it personally."

"I see, then how do you know?" Yugi asked.

"Someone else I knew told me, and you can pick up that kind of information when you're doing drugs, I saw it as well." Yami admitted.

"How did you see it?" Yugi asked.

"I went into Yuki's, my dealer, house and he was doing it for someone." Yami replied.

"Oh." Yugi said for what felt like the hundredth time, he really knew nothing about the drug world, not that he wanted to.

Yugi sat beside Yami who kissed his forehead.

"Yami, what does it feel like?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"When you 'take a hit'." Yugi replied.

"It's different for everyone." Yami answered.

"How does it feel for you?" Yugi continued.

"Well, personally my body gets extremely warm until I'm sweating then different images appear, sometimes ill just see colours mixing together, other times I'll have a flashback from my life, sometimes I'll have stupid day dreams, good day dreams, I guess it just depends." Yami admitted.

"So then why did you do it?" Yugi asked.

"Because it did just get me away for a while." Yami sighed. "Every time during it I could feel weird or happy but it always got me away from what was happening or what I was thinking about."

"It did?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. Yugi rested his head against Yami's chest.

"The doctor told me I should start planning his funeral." Yugi sighed.

"What type of funeral did he want?" Yami asked.

"I think he put it in his will about what type of funeral he wanted," Yugi whimpered softly. "I just can't believe he's gone."

Tears formed and fell from Yugi's eyes. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead again and held him close.

"I wasn't even there when he had the heart attack, I wasn't there when he died." Yugi curled up in Yami's lap.

"I'm sorry Yugi, if it wasn't for me you would have at least been there." Yami sighed.

Yugi sat up and looked into Yami's eyes.

"That's not your fault, besides I know he would haven wanted me to be helping you rather than being with him, he would just say 'there's nothing you could have done Yugi'." Yugi sighed bowing his head. "I just want everything to go away."

Yami kissed Yugi. Yugi stared at the floor in silence thinking about what Yami had said.

'If only for a little while.' Yugi thought.

Yugi bit his lip harshly.

"Yami." Yugi said softly.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked.

"…… Will you set up the drug for me?" Yugi asked.

Crimson eyes snapped open and he looked down.

"What?" Yami asked. "No Yugi, you can't like you said it's just a temporary solution it won't solve the problem."

"I know…… but it hurts so much Yami." Yugi cried.

"I know Yugi but you can't do this, the thought should never have crossed my mind, just forget it." Yami stated shaking his head and turning away.

"Please Yami-" Yugi started.

"I said no Yugi!" Yami snapped back.

Yugi sat up properly and placed his hands on either side of Yami's face turning his head so Yami was looking directly into his eyes.

"Yami, you are the only person who can take this pain away from me, it hurts so much. Please I'm begging you, I want it to go away if even for a little while." Yugi begged tears streaming down his face.

Yami stared deep into sad desperate amethyst eyes for a second then let out a soft sigh and bowed his head, he gave Yugi a soft kiss then rose to his feet and left the room. He returned only a few seconds later hold a spoon, he poured the brown liquid onto it then removed a cigarette lighter from his pocket and clicked it on placing it beneath the bottom of the spoon melting some of the brown powder until it turned to liquid though a small dark brown patch lay in the middle. Yami placed it onto the table and carefully moved the syringe over before sucking up the dirty looking liquid. Yami then rested the syringe on the bed and removed his belt and wrapped it around Yugi's arm tightly, Yugi whimpered softly.

"Sorry, but I have to do this to make the vein appear." Yami apologised, he softly tapped the underside of Yugi's elbow until a sufficient vein appeared.

Yami lifted up the syringe and carefully checked it to ensure there was no bubbles in the liquid, that would be fatal to his lover. Yami sighed and placed the syringe near Yugi's vein.

"Are you sure about this?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. Yami let out a soft sigh and pushed the needle inside of Yugi's vein. Yugi let out a soft gasp and closed his eyes tightly as Yami injected the light brown liquid into his vein then slowly removed it and undid the belt. Yami wrapped both his arms around Yugi and kissed his forehead. Yugi let out a soft moan, he felt like something warm was boiling in his stomach for a few seconds then let out a soft breath as the drugs took hold.

Unknowingly with that one hit Yugi entered a world he wished he had never known.

-----

And there's chapter 7, since I hadn't updated in a while I figured you deserved a longer chapter than most, thanks for reading!

STORY TWIST!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Read And Review Please!


	8. Willing You Into The Darkness

Hey there, I know I haven't updated in a long time but something horrible happened in my family and I lost my desire to write. It might be a while before the next chapter as well depending on how I feel and also that I have my exams coming up and more hospital appointments *sigh* oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 8: Willing You Into The Darkness

Yugi lay back onto the bed moaning as he felt the drugs take over his body, he was getting hotter and hotter just as Yami had said he would. He could feel the crystal beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Shhhh…." Yami cooed softly running his fingers through Yugi's hair soothingly, he knew how scary the first time was.

Yugi closed his eyes for a few seconds feeling a headache beginning to form, was he supposed to feel like this? Was this right? Should this be happening? All of a sudden all of the classes he had in high school about avoiding drugs returned to him, the dirty needles, 'bad trips', death. Yugi's breathing sped up as worry began to overtake him, was he dying? Was this what it felt like? Was he just going to slip away? He would never see Yami again, he'd never marry Yami, he would never grow old, he wouldn't- A sudden strange feeling took over Yugi's entire body and he gasped and arched his back. What was this feeling? It wasn't bad at all, it was rather nice. Then Yugi realised what it was, he was calm, he was relaxed, he was….. happy. He had entirely forgot what it felt like to be happy, when his grandfather died he felt as though he would never be happy again.

"Yugi." A voice said softly, a very familiar voice, who was that? "Yugi are you alright? Just nod if you're ok."

Ok? Yugi had never been so ok in his life. Yugi moved his head in a small nod to show the unknown person he was ok.

"Open your eyes Little One." The voice continued.

"Oh….. Ok." Yugi replied softly a small smile tracing his face opening his eyes.

Everything seemed to have blurred, all he could see was a mass of colour. Above him in particular was a mass of bronze, red, blonde and black.

"How are you feeling?" The form asked.

"Ok…." Yugi muttered softly and letting out a soft giggle.

Yami smiled.

"I'm glad." It replied.

Yugi tilted his head to one side, how did a mass of colour speak, but he didn't really care, right now he didn't care about anything. This feeling had overtaken his whole body and he loved it, what had he been so worried about? Now it seemed impossible to worry about anything at all. He was just so serene and he loved it.

Yami moved back resting Yugi's head on his lap comfortably to ensure the smaller was ok, this was Yugi's first attempt at taking drugs and it can be a terrifying experience.

Yugi let out a soft moan and rested his hand on his forehead, he felt weird again, but again it was a good kind of weird feeling. Yugi smiled again moving his hand away, his sight seemed to have sharpened, he could finally see corners again. He was lying on his back on the bed facing the roof, the cream ceiling. In front of his vision was his grandfather.

"Grandpa…." Yugi muttered softly.

Yugi lifted his hand toward his Grandfather, he smiled brightly, he was so happy seeing him again.

"Am I dead?" Yugi asked.

"No Yugi, you're not dead." The voice assured him.

"But then how is Grandpa here?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't reply this time, at this particular time for Yugi ignorance truly was bliss after all his sorrow. Yami was just glad that his smaller lover was happy. Yugi closed his eyes and smiled happily.

"Grandpa." Yugi muttered softly.

He was back in the Kame Game shop, his Grandfather was making Yugi's favourite chocolate chip pancakes. In reality Yugi sat up and looked at Yami, a bright smile traced his pretty features and he threw his arms around Yami happily exclaiming "Grandpa!"

Yami blinked in shock and his eyes softened.

"I missed you so much, don't ever leave me again." Yugi cried.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi leaned back and giggled happily and Yami smiled back. Yami gently took Yugi's hand in his own and kissed it. Yugi tilted his head to one side and giggled.

"Grandpa what are you doing?" Yugi laughed.

Yami chuckled softly. Yugi smiled back, the image of his Grandfather disappeared and suddenly he felt his heart beat increasing in speed, his breathing became laboured and he was fidgeting. Yugi was instantly on his feet. Yami blinked in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nothing's wrong, nothing, nothing, nothing at all." Yugi replied.

Yami raised his eyebrow at the way Yugi had replied.

"I just feel energised that's all. I want to do something. What is there to do around here?" Yugi asked. "Well?"

Yami gently pulled Yugi back onto the bed.

"Why don't we just sit here?" Yami suggested but Yugi instantly pulled away.

"No, no I want to do something, why don't we go for a jog huh? That sounds good, yeah a jog." Yugi rambled on.

"No Little One, we'll stay here." Yami stated pulling Yugi back down, the last thing Yami wanted was Yugi wondering the street in this condition.

"Well we have to do something, I mean just staying here is boring, what are we going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Just calm down Yugi." Yami said softly.

"Why? Why can't we do something, huh Yami, huh? Let's go to-" Yugi came to an abrupt stop and his eyes lit up in realisation. "Oh, you mean _stay_ here."

Yami raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

Yugi's eyes darkened and he leaned forward his lips were against Yami's ear as he spoke.

"I get it." Yugi whispered. "I get what you mean."

Yugi gently took Yami's earlobe in his mouth and sucked softly his hot breath ghosting over Yami's ear. Yami moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Yugi waist pulling him closer. Yugi leaned back and kissed Yami passionately their tongue entwined with each other tasting their inner depths. Yugi placed his hands on Yami's chest and pushed him down onto the bed. Yami hit the cotton sheets and chuckled softly.

"What are you doing tenshi?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." Yugi replied.

With a teasing smile and another passionate kiss Yugi proceeded to make his way down Yami's body kissing and sucking his neck and began unbuttoning Yami's shirt kissing and licking down Yami's body undoing each button as he came into contact with them blocking his destination. Yami tilted his head back moaning as Yugi intimately touched the most sensitive areas on his body. Yami arched his back moaning softly, Yugi stopped at the rim of his pants and his hands skilfully undid Yami's belt and unzipped them. Yami pressed the bottom of his arms against the quilt and pushed himself up a little watching Yugi pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his erection. Yugi glanced up and smirked amethyst eyes dulled over from the drug.

'Drug…..' Yami thought watching Yugi leaned down opening his mouth to envelop Yami.

Yami's eyes widened and he pulled away.

"No!" Yami gasped pulling away and fastening his pants back up.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"We can't, not now." Yami gasped desperately trying to calm his body down.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"This isn't you it's the drugs, we can't do this with you in that condition." Yami sighed.

He sat up properly on the bed and began buttoning up his shirt. Yugi pouted and moved closer to Yami until he was straddling Yami's hips.

"I want to." Yugi complained.

"No you don't." Yami stated.

Yugi pouted cutely again and began rubbing his lower body against Yami's panting.

"Please." Yugi begged.

Yami moaned softly but quickly regained his posture and pushed Yugi away.

"I said no Yugi." Yami stated definitely.

Yugi opened his mouth to complain when he suddenly felt all his energy evaporate from his body. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and leaned against him.

"I feel weak." Yugi sighed nuzzling his face into Yami's chest.

"Don't worry Little One, it's normal." Yami assured him wrapping his arms around Yugi holding him close stroking his hair.

Yugi lay in Yami's arms in silence for a few seconds the weakness taking over him, Yugi let out a soft gasp as he felt a sudden burst of euphoria claim his entire body. He let out a happy sigh and a small smile traced his face. Yami leaned back holding Yugi close to his body for a few minutes. Amethyst eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head.

"Yami?" Yugi muttered softly.

"Hey Little One." Yami greeted with a smile.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"You'll remember soon." Yami chuckled softly. "Hungry?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, very."

Yami lay Yugi down on the bed.

"You stay here Little One and I'll bring you something to eat." Yami said.

Yami entered the kitchen and began boiling some rice and cooking chicken and sauces. As he worked he heard a footsteps behind and he turned to see Yugi standing behind him.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, well, kind of….. I wanted to apologise."

Yami blinked in confusion. "Apologise? For what koi?"

Yugi lifted his head blushing brightly.

"For…. What I did…. I remembered like you said….. The sexual stuff." Yugi explained trying to fight the blush. "I'm sorry for what I said and did."

"Oh…" Yami chuckled. "No need to apologise Little One, you weren't properly in control."

"And I also want to thank you for refusing to continue." Yugi added.

Yami walked forward and kissed Yugi.

"I want to apologise for letting it go anywhere at all." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry."

The two kissed again and Yugi walked toward the counter.

"I'll help cook." Yugi said.

"You don't have to." Yami stated.

"I don't mind, I kind of enjoy it cooking." Yugi assured him.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi from behind kissing his cheek, Yugi giggled happily.

Two days later….

Yami and Yugi sat inside 'Right Is Right' law office, Yugi was fidgeting in his chair as he waited for a particular lawyer. Yami rested his hand on top of Yugi's, Yugi lifted his head and Yami gave him a reassuring smile; Yugi returned with a small smile of his own but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They sat in silence for a few seconds when the door opened and a young woman leaned out.

"Yugi Motou?" She asked.

Yugi nodded in reply.

"Come in." She said motioning for him to follow.

Yugi rose to his feet entering the room and Yami followed suit. Inside the office was a pine desk neatly organised with a computer and a few files littered across it; a jet black chair stood behind it and three identical chairs in front. There were also two pine bookcases on either side of the room filled with various books of different colours and width, law and court case books Yami assumed, the walls and roof were painted cream and a crimson carpet lay beneath their feet.

"Please, take a seat." She said motioning to the black chairs in front of her pine desk.

Yami and Yugi did as requested of the woman as she shifted through the files before glancing up at Yami.

"Are you Yugi's brother?" She asked.

Yami shook his head as he replied. "No, I'm just a friend."

"Ah, good because my files only state that Mr Solomon only had one Grandson." She said softly. "Forgive me, my name is Carla Kristan."

"As you know my name is Yugi Motou and this is my friend Yami Atemu." Yugi replied with a soft smile back.

"Alright, I have your Grandfather's Will here Yugi." She stated removing a cream file from within the littered documents. "Would you like me to read it to you or would you like to read it yourself?"

"C-can you read it t-to me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course Mr Motou." She said softly opening the file and began reading.

"Yugi, if you're reading this then it means I have finally passed on. I don't have much left from my years of life but what I do have I would like to leave to you, my only living relative. I would like to leave you the Kame Game Shop, I have a few possessions from my archaeology trips which I leave to you and my archaeology and history books you loved so much me reading to you before you slept when you were younger. As for my funeral I wish to be buried beside my wife, your Grandmother in Domino Graveyard. I am sorry for leaving you alone with no relatives in the world, if there was anyway for me to stay beside you in the world I would but I'm afraid it isn't possible. But I am now in the afterlife with my wife and your parents, please take some comfort in the fact that I am happy with them and, when your time comes, I will be waiting for you with everyone else, until then live your life to the fullest, find someone you love and become happy, that is my only wish for you and know that I will always love you." She finished and looked up at Yugi.

Tears brimmed Yugi's eyes and he left out a chocked sob, it was just like his Grandfather to think about his happiness, even in the afterlife.

"Would you like me to leave you alone for a while?" Clara asked softly.

Yugi shook his head effectively removing the tears form his eyes.

"No, it's ok, really." Yugi assured her.

Yami's eyes softened sympathetically.

"Yugi…." Yami whispered, he gently wrapped his arms around the smaller holding him close.

Yugi clutched Yami's shirt as the elder hugged him taking comfort in Yami's affection before leaning back and thanking him with a sad smile.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Clara asked softly.

Yugi nodded and spoke. "I'm sure."

"Alright, here." She passed a copy of the Will to Yugi. "Now I need you to sign some papers to claim your Grandfather's possessions and we'll inform the bank for you."

Yugi nodded once again, "thank you."

Yugi signed the appropriate papers as she requested then thanked her and left clutching copies of the documents and his Grandfather's Will silently following Yami back to the car his blonde bangs hiding his eyes. The two climbed into the car, the ride home was laced with grief and an awkward silence. Yami had distanced himself from everyone after his own family problems, he had no idea how to comfort his grief stricken lover. Once they were home Yami took the documents from Yugi and led the smaller to bed, Yugi lay down in silence and stared blankly at the wall. Yami gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair hoping the smaller gained some comfort from his actions.

"Thank you for coming with me today." Yugi thanked him.

"No need to thank me Little One." Yami assured him. "I'd do anything for you."

Yugi smiled softly but once again the smile didn't reach his eyes, those beautiful amethyst orbs that enchanted Yami. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I'll….. Leave you alone." Yami said rising to his feet.

A pale hand suddenly grabbed Yami's tanned one. Yami stopped and glanced back.

"Yugi?" He questioned.

"Please…." Yugi begged desperation obvious in his voice. "Please stay with me."

Yami's eyes softened once again and he sat back down.

"As you wish tenshi." Yami replied.

"Thank you." Yugi thanked him again.

Yami lay beside the smaller running his fingers through Yugi's hair again in silence.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Yami apologised.

"For what?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"For your Grandfather…. And for my worthlessness, I know I'm doing nothing to comfort you during this time, when you need me most, I can do nothing to help you." Yami sighed bowing his head.

"That's not true." Yugi countered. "You have helped me, just by being here you've helped me, your presence is all the comfort I need."

Yami felt his heart flutter, no one had ever needed him before.

"Thank you Yugi, you have no idea how much that means to me." Yami said softly hugging the smaller and holding him close.

Yugi nuzzled his face into Yami's chest and closed his eyes finally allowing his emotions to spill over his eyes and he sobbed into Yami's chest.

"It hurts so much." Yugi cried.

"I'd do anything to help it go away Yugi…. But I have no idea what I can do." Yami sighed.

Yugi bit his lip and looked up at Yami.

"Yami-chan." Yugi nicknamed.

"Yes Little One?" Yami asked.

"T-the…. The…. Drugs helped me forget." The smaller admitted.

"Yugi…. No…." Yami whispered softly.

Tears streamed down Yugi's face and he curled up into a ball clutching the duvet. Yami's hand curled into a fist, his lover was so distraught, but he didn't want Yugi to become dependant on the drugs; but the smaller did seem happier when the drugs had taken over his body a few days ago. Yami placed a hand on his head.

'Forgive me Solomon.' Yami thought.

"Stay here koi." Yami said softly rising to his feet.

"W-where are you g-going?" Yugi asked.

Yami gently stroked Yugi's face.

"To buy some comfort." Yami replied kissing Yugi's forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Yugi nodded.

"O-Ok." Yugi replied.

Yami snatched up his wallet and keys and left the apartment as quickly as he could driving an all too familiar route to downtown Domino. He knocked on the dark varnished door and waited impatiently. There was a soft click as the door opened and the familiar crop of orange hair appeared.

"Welcome home love." Yuki teased with a smirk and fully opened the door.

"Very funny Yuki." Yami snapped.

"I have a feeling you're not just here for a booty call." Yuki stated.

"You know exactly why I'm here Yuki." Yami replied.

"Alright, what do you want?" Yuki asked making his way into his bedroom followed by Yami and sitting on the edge of his bed near yet another unknown naked person though this time it was a female.

"Heroin and a syringe." Yami stated.

Yuki nodded as he spoke. " ¥12500 for the Heroin and ¥5000 for the syringe."

Yami removed the requested amount from his wallet and gave it to Yuki and taking both the items off of Yuki snatching away faster when Yuki took the chance to kiss Yami's hand.

"I'm not in the mood Yuki." Yami hissed.

"I'm always in the mood, don't hesitate to come if you're ever interested." Yuki stated.

"Never." Yami replied simply.

"Well the offer always stands." Yuki said.

Yami rolled his eyes and left without another word driving back to his apartment.

"Yugi." Yami said softly.

Said man's eyes fluttered open and teary amethyst eyes met crimson.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Yami on the edge of the bed and removed his belt placing the Heroin filled syringe safely on the bedside table. Yugi's eyes glanced over to the syringe and he gave Yami a soft smile recognising the brown liquid in the syringe.

"Thank you." He thanked Yami sitting up and wiping his teary eyes and smiled softly, this smile reached his eyes showing his honest gratitude.

Yami gave Yugi a sad smile in reply wrapping the belt tightly around Yugi's upper arm and tapping his vein to bring it to the surface then injected the dirty brown substance into Yugi's arm then removed the belt placing both on the table and held Yugi in his arms in silence. Yugi finally took in a sharp gasp then let out a content sigh. Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

'Please Gods, I don't care what you do to me, just save Yugi, forgive me for what I'm doing but I can't just sit and watch him cry. Help him.' Yami silently begged allowing a single tear to fall from his eyes as Yami dragged Yugi further into the suffocating darkness that was a drug addicted life with him.

Read And Review Please!

Thanks for reading, I know I haven't updated in a while, please forgive me!


	9. Birthday Blues

Hey there, I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that but here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 9: Birthday Blues

It was a cold in Domino City that day though the sun was out but for Yugi Mutou he was cold inside and out as he stood in Domino Graveyard listening quietly as the vicar read form the bible wishing Solomon Mutou happiness in the afterlife and blessing his soul. Yugi felt a hand reassuringly squeeze his own and turned his head to see Yami giving him a sad smile. Yugi smiled sadly back and turned back to the grave within it was a beautifully varnished coffin shining slightly in the sun. Yugi allowed the tears to fall freely down his face as the vicar spoke. Yami let out a soft sigh, he felt so sorry for his young lover, he had done nothing to deserve the sorrow that was currently clouding his life and he would do anything to lift it. Yugi stepped forward when the vicar finished speaking and placed a water lily on the coffin, his grandfather's favourite flower. Yugi looked up at the headstone the words:

"Loving Grandfather And Passionate Archaeologist, He Will Be Missed. Rest In Peace." Yugi let out a small chocked laugh, his grandfather would have liked that, he loved his days as a archaeologist in Egypt and, as requested, he had been buried next to his wife.

Yami softly kissed Yugi's forehead. "I'm sure he's happy in the afterlife tenshi." He whispered quietly.

"Yeah," Yugi whispered softly. "With my parent's and grandmother….. I miss him so much."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi holding him close protectively kissing him on the forehead. After the service Yami and Yugi went back to Yami's apartment, Yugi couldn't bring himself to go home yet. Yugi instantly walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed staring emotionlessly to the grey carpet beneath his feet. Yami sat beside the smaller holding him close as the smaller continued to cry nuzzling his face into Yami's shoulder.

"Shhh….." Yami cooed softly. "I'm here."

"It hurts so much Yami, make it go away, please make it go away." Yugi cried clutching the cloth of Yami's shirt tightly his tears temporarily staining it as he let his emotions loose in the bedroom sobbing loudly.

Yami began rocking his lover back and forth holding him tight. "Oh, Yugi if there was anything I could do I would, I swear to you. Anything." He stated running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Yugi slowly leaned back his bloodshot amethyst eyes looking into dark crimson. Yami felt his heart tug at the sigh of his grief stricken lover, he knew what Yugi wanted even without the smaller voicing the request. Yami gently kissed Yugi's cheek and opened the bedside drawer removing a cigarette lighter, a small silver packet, a teaspoon and a syringe then removed his belt. Yugi rested his forehead against Yami's shoulder.

"Thank you." He muttered quietly kissing Yami's cheek. "Thank you Yami."

Yami didn't reply and simply went through the usual routine preparing the heroin then wrapped the belt tightly around Yugi's upper arm softly tapping the underside of the elbow to encourage a vein to the surface before injecting the dirty brown liquid. Yami then removed the belt and gently lay Yugi down on the bed as the drugs took effect. Yami watched Yugi carefully ensuring he was ok then removed a second silver packet repeating the routine again pulling the belt tightly with his teeth and filling the same syringe with heroin then injecting himself with the familiar liquid. Yami placed the items on the bedside table and lay beside Yugi letting out a soft moan and taking Yugi's hand in his own and turning on his side.

"I love you Yugi." He whispered softly.

Yugi turned as well and smiled softly his eyes dulled over as a result of the heroin coursing through his veins. "I love you too Yami."

Yami leaned over and gently kissed the smaller on the lips and held Yugi close allowing the heroin to take over his own body enjoying the feeling of the drugs claiming his body.

A week later….

Yami buckled up his fashionably torn black pants, pulled a black skin tight shirt on with a thunder like effect ripping across it and slipped his black shoes on. He sat on the edge of the bed where Yugi's was sleeping and picked up his watch putting it on and picking up a silver necklace with a snake wrapped around a skull and a barbed wire bracelet. Turning his head he leaned over and kissed Yugi's forehead running his fingers through Yugi's hair awakening the light blue adorned pyjama boy.

"Yami?" He asked his pretty amethyst eyes fluttering softly and looking up at Yami. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going shopping Little One, would you like to come with me?" Yami asked. "You haven't been out the apartment for a week."

Yugi yawned and slowly sat up.

"I thought you went grocery shopping yesterday." Yugi muttered cutely rubbing his eyes.

Yami smiled and leaned over kissing Yugi again.

"I'm going present shopping koi." Yami explained. "For my sister."

Yugi blinked in confusion. "Your sister?" He asked.

Yami nodded in reply. "It's her birthday next week, she'll be five years old and she asked my father if I could come to her party. I want to buy her a nice present since it'll be the first time I've seen her in four years. I sent her presents every year but I haven't seen her until now."

"You didn't tell me your father rang, or that it's your sister's birthday next week." Yugi pouted. "Of course I'll come, can I buy her something too?"

Yami smiled softly. "You don't have to." Yami assured him. "Really Little One."

"Well you don't have to let me continue living her for as long as you have, yet here I am." Yugi gave Yami a small smile. "I want to do this."

"Alright then, get dressed." Yami said softly.

Yami sat leaned against the wall by the door aimlessly playing with his necklace waiting for Yugi. The bedroom door opened and Yugi stepped out wearing a pair of light blue jeans, an over sized with shirt with graffiti writing on a pair of tennis shoes with a gold eye of Horus necklace.

"Hey," Yami said softly walking forward and kissing his cheek. "You look great tenshi."

Yugi gave him another small smile. "Thanks."

Yami smiled softly back, he was glad his sister's birthday was coming up, not only would he finally get to see her again but it was something that he hoped would distract Yugi from his Grandfather's death; Yugi hadn't left the apartment in a week and Yami practically had to force feed him or he would have starved himself to death. Yami lead Yugi out of the apartment building and into town.

"Any idea what you want to get her?" Yugi asked looking at the taller.

"I'm not sure," he sighed. "I haven't seen her in four years I have no idea what she likes and dislikes, it's always hard to buy for her."

Yugi moved uncomfortably. "You must have seen her before, what about your birthday and Christmas?"

Yami stretched and answered calmly as though he were giving directions, "no. On my birthday she wasn't allowed to see me and they never visited. I wasn't allowed over there at Christmas either and never came to see me. The only reason she knows I exist is because she was going through some old photo albums otherwise they wouldn't have told her. As far as I know they usually didn't give her the presents I sent until last year. I actually thought they'd burnt all the photos of me."

"Yami…. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was that bad." Yugi said softly bowing his head.

Yami glanced over to Yugi, noticing the sadness in his eyes Yami decided to quickly change the subject, he brought Yugi out to distract him from sadness, not add to it. "So, any idea where you want to go or what you want to get her? Jewellery? Dolls?"

Yugi shrugged. "I'm not sure, guess this is going to take a while huh?"

Yami smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "That's why I always start a week before, it always takes me a while to decide on something."

Yugi began to think what he could buy the young girl. Clothes? But he didn't know what size she was or what she liked. Jewellery? Did she even wear jewellery? Dolls? Did she like dolls? And if yes what type of dolls? Yugi let out an annoyed groan and shook his head.

"This is harder than I thought it'd be." Yugi sighed.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's cheek. "Calm down Little One." He laughed.

"I don't know anything about young girls, I don't have other friends with younger sister's or anything like that." Yugi complained.

Yami pulled Yugi into the closest shop and they began searching. Yami and Yugi walked through the shop looking at various items, clothes, jewellery, dolls, board games, books and more. Yugi picked up a pure white scarf with blue dots on.

"What about this?" He suggested.

Yami looked at it. "Nice, would you like to get her that?"

Yugi sighed. "I don't know, what if she doesn't like scarves? What if she doesn't like white or blue? What about pink? But that could be a bit stereotypical, she might not like pink? Blue? Is that too boyish? What abo-"

"Yugi!" Yami shouted interrupting the smaller's rambling. "It's a five year old girl's birthday present, not a peace offering to another country, calm down tenshi."

Yugi let out a soft giggle. "You're right. I'll keep looking though."

As they continued searching Yami couldn't help but smile as he watched Yugi. He hadn't seen Yugi this happy in a while, the familiar light in Yugi's eyes that he had fallen in love with had returned and Yami was unable to restrain himself from leaning over and kissing him. Yugi smiled brightly and happily kissed back.

A week later….

Yugi sat in the car his eyes scanning the unfamiliar surroundings as Yami drove, he hadn't realised that Yami lived so far away from Domino City. He sat back and let out a soft sigh running his fingers over the light purple wrapping paper, he couldn't wait to see Yami's younger sister, she sounded so sweet. Yugi smiled brightly, it would be his first time meeting her, he really hoped she liked him.

"We're almost there Little One, about two minutes." Yami told him. His eyes fluttered over to Yugi; seeing the worry in his eyes he gave Yugi's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, you'll like her trust me."

Yugi giggled in reply. "You're making it sound like we're going to meet your parents to ask permission for marriage." He laughed happily and Yami joined in.

Once he had calmed down realisation dawned on him. Wait…. this would be his first time meeting Yami's parents, well Yami's biological father and step-mother. Yami never seemed to care what his step-mother thought but technically he was still meeting Yami's parent's for the first time. Yugi felt his heartbeat increase as he began panicking. What if they didn't like him? Would Yami care? He acted like he wouldn't care but that could change. Yugi closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. No, Yami wouldn't leave him just because his parent's didn't like him, he wasn't that type of person, right?

"We're here." Yami stated.

Yugi took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, no turning back now. Yugi looked up and felt his breath instantly leave his body again. In front of them were a pair of large iron gates with an intercom attached to it, beyond that was a massive garden with a long gravel drive flowers lining each side being watered by the gardeners on each side was two large areas of grass perfectly cut with beautiful hedges cut in the shape of dolphins doing various tricks and finally the house, mansion more like. A large cream mansion which had, Yugi guessed, about two hundred rooms or more the top room having a stain glass window depicting a beautiful sunset glittering on the River Nile which Yugi recognised from the pictures his Grandfather had shown him. Yugi gaped in shock staring up at the magnificent mansion, he could almost feel the mansion ordering him to leave, telling him he wasn't worthy to be there. Yugi shrunk down in his seat as Yami opened the window and pressing a button on the intercom.

"Yes?" A voice asked.

"I'm here for the birthday party." Yami stated.

"Name." The person requested.

"Yami Atemu." He answered.

After a few seconds the gates opened giving them access to the prestigious home. The closer they got to the entrance the further Yugi shrunk down, when they got closer Yugi could see a line of cars in front of the home valets were parking them in the garage in which were many expensive cars some owned by visitors others owned by the family.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi jumped and looked at Yami.

"F-fine, why d-do you a-ask?" Yugi stuttered.

Yami raised his eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Yugi." He repeated.

Yugi swallowed nervously and looked back up at the house. "W-well you didn't tell me y-you were rich."

Yami shrugged. "I'm not, my father is I guess. It didn't cross my mind to tell you. Why does it make a difference?"

Yugi shook his head. "It doesn't between us it's just…. well I guess now I feel a little… nervous. I mean, I lived with my grandfather in a game shop that doubled as a house. I'm dressed in casual clothing, if I knew that your parents were rich I would have dressed more formally. I don't have the money to spend on presents like your parent's do and-"

"Yugi calm down." Yami interrupted. "It doesn't matter what they think. We're here to see my sister and wish her a happy birthday. Ok Little One?"

Yugi smiled softly and nodded. They sat in silence for a few seconds as they waited for the valets to park the other visitor's cars. Yugi gently squeezed the present taking a deep breath feeling his heartbeat increase the closer they got to the house. A soft click went unheard by Yugi as he sat in silence.

"Sir?" A voice asked.

Yugi's head shot up to see Yami standing outside beside him holding the car door open. Yugi turned his head to see the valet sitting beside him waiting for him to leave the car so he could park it.

"Sorry." Yugi apologised quickly climbing out of the car.

Yami lead Yugi toward the entrance where an older butler stood wearing black shoes, black trousers with a white dress shirt, a black waistcoat and a long black tailcoat by the open door.

"Hello Carlos." Yami said with a soft smile.

"Ah, Master Atemu. I heard you were coming to this party." He greeted with a soft smile.

"Well it's good to see you're still here, I've missed you. How is she?" He asked.

"Miss Atemu is well. She is very excited to meet you." He said with a soft smile.

"And I am very excited to see her again." Yami said.

"Well, the party is in the back garden. I trust that you still know the way." He replied.

"Yes, thank you Carlos. I hope to see you again." Yami gently rested his hand on Yugi's lower back and lead him through the house.

Yugi nervously pulled on his clothes trying to straighten them and make himself look more smart but that was hard to do, he was wearing a pair of tennis shoes with dark blue trousers and a skin tight black shirt with a gold rose on it wrapped in silver barbed wire.

"Yugi stop fidgeting." Yami said with a soft frown.

"I-I can't h-help it." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'm not in formal clothing. Doesn't that help Little One?" Yami asked.

Yugi let out a soft sigh. "You're not dressed that bad."

Yami was wearing a pair of black trousers and a dark purple button up shirt with black dress shoes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked.

Yami let out a soft chuckle and kissed Yugi's cheek leading him out into the back garden. Yugi smiled brightly feeling much more comfortable with Yami by his side but the smile soon disappeared again at the sight of the back garden. A massively large garden lay before extending further than the eye could see with a large maze of hedges and, in the centre, a beautiful, large marble fountain stood proudly with the image of a three mermaids that seemed to be conversing with one another. Closer to him was an extravagant pool with an expensive waterslide where the youngest children were playing as well as a various other items such as board games, colouring books etc… Directly in front of Yugi was large groups of people varying from different ages with a few waiters and waitresses offering various foods and drinks. Yugi stood frozen at the door, he had never felt so out of place in his life, he felt the sudden urge to attempt to entertain the crowd like a jester in medieval times feeling so much smaller compared to these others. Seeing Yugi's reaction Yami gently moved an arm around him and softly pulled him forward and into the crowd as Yugi desperately tried to think of a way to subtly run from the mansion.

"Here," Yami said softly taking two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and gave one to Yugi hoping it would calm the smaller's nerves.

Practically snatching the glass from Yami, Yugi swallowed the entire contents of the glass in one gulp. Yami raised his eyebrow and swapped Yugi's glass for a full one.

"Calm down Yugi, if you would indulge me I would like you conscious for this party." Yami whispered quietly sipping at his own champagne.

Yugi nodded and drank his new glass a little slower but keeping his head down trying to avoid eye contact with any of the other men and women. Yami carefully scanned his surroundings searching for something.

"So, where's your sister?" Yugi asked chancing a quick glance up but soon bowed his head again.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen for four years I have no idea what she'll look like." Yami admitted with a frown and he continued surveying his environment. "Come on." He gently pushed Yugi through the crowd of people searching for the birthday girl.

Yami continued his search for a while but feeling it was useless to search for someone he hadn't seen in four years but he'd rather avoid any confrontation with his father and step-mother if possible.

"Yami?" A familiar voice questioned him.

Yami instantly recognised the voice, so much for that idea. Yami took a deep breath steeling himself, he wanted to be civil during this party, after all he was here for his litter sister.

"Lara." He greeted in reply turning around though there was an obvious stiffness in his voice as he spoke. "How…. nice to see you again."

Yugi recognised the name Yami used, his step-mother; Yugi turned to greet the woman as well. In front of him stood an elder black wavy haired woman with dark emerald green eyes wearing a long light blue halter necked dress which pleated and overlapped from the waist down and high heeled light blue shoes as well as an extremely expensive diamond encrusted necklace with matching bracelets and gold banded turquoise diamond rings and a simple gold band on her wedding finger; the jewellery was quite obviously designed to show their excessive price to others and she was showing it proudly. Her emerald green eyes turned to Yugi who felt his height decrease by foot from her piercing emerald green eyes striking him down from above.

"And who is this may I ask?" She asked her eyes unblinking as she took in Yugi's appearance relishing his scared posture.

"This is Yugi, my boyfriend." Yami stated proudly taking Yugi's hand.

Though, from Yami's comments, Yugi already disliked this woman he made it a point whether he liked someone or not it was common decency to be polite; as such he graciously bowed to the woman as he spoke. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Atemu, my name is Yugi Mutou." Yugi surprised himself at being able to stop his voice from cracking as he greeted the woman showing his discomfort and fear, unfortunately his posture was an obvious give away. "Thank you for inviting me to this party."

"If I recall, Yami was invited to this party, but not yourself." She replied curtly.

Yami moved in front of Yugi a little in a protective stance.

"And my father allowed me to bring one other person to this party if I so wished. Therefore Yugi has every right be here Lara." Yami countered in reply.

Yugi gave Yami a grateful after his reply and Yami gave him a soft comforting smile in reply.

"In all honesty Yami I am surprised you had the nerve to return to our home, that's our home, not yours." Lara snapped in reply squeezing her champagne glass slightly as she spoke to deter herself from using more informal words in her reply.

"You are correct, this is not my home, my home is with Yugi back in Domino City but, correct me if I am wrong, but this is not your home either; I define a home as somewhere a family lives in a warm, caring and loving environment, which we did have here, that is until your arrival." Yami responded his eyes narrowing in anger forcing a fake smile so the other guests didn't notice their harsh conversation.

Yugi swallowed nervously as he watched the two quietly, yet almost gracefully, exchange insults though not cruelly or loudly spoken enough to gain the attention of the other guests. The words 'the tension here is so thick it could be cut with a knife' didn't apply here; the tension here, Yugi thought, was so thick it couldn't be cut with a chainsaw yet alone a knife but was very evidently there. Lara opened his mouth to retaliate but was quickly silenced by a new much deeper voice.

"Yami, is that you?" It spoke.

Everyone turned their head toward the new sound and a true smile traced Yami's face as he fought the urge to run up to the approaching man.

"Father," Yami said softly stepping forward, Yugi noticed his change in address from the harsh first named 'Lara' to the comfortable and loving title father when addressing this man.

An elder man, a little older than Lara Yugi would have guessed, approached the small group. He had soft red eyes and short neatly trimmed hair tipped with crimson though grey was starting to show, he was wearing a formal black tuxedo with a evening swallow-tail cut jacket and black dress shoes and a gold pocket watch chain could be seen wearing only a gold band ring on his hand showing his marital status.

"It is you, four years and you haven't changed a bit, not even in size." He joked stopping beside his wife.

Yami smiled and moved forward wrapping his arms around the elder man hugging him tight and the man hugged back, Yami leaned back and smiled then stepped back beside Yugi.

"As compared to you father, your age is beginning to reach your hair I see." Yami joked in reply smiling brightly in return.

"Well, I always said I would grow old gracefully didn't I? As compared to my wife who has already had two face lifts and wishes for a third." He replied chuckling.

Yugi could see the obvious anger in Lara's face at his husband's confession and Yugi desperately resisted the urge to smile. Though, when Yami spoke of his father, it wasn't in glowing terms Yugi could always see admiration in his lover's eyes and he had sensed that, when all was said and done, Yami still loved his father; he must have had great respect from Yami when his first wife was alive as Yugi had noticed that he never mentioned any problems with his father before meeting Lara. The man's gaze turned to Yugi.

"And who is this? You look just like my son." He commented.

"Forgive my rudeness father, introductions. Father, this is Yugi Mutou, my boyfriend I told you about on the phone, Yugi, this is my father, Akhenamkhanen Atemu." Yami introduced the two.

Yugi bowed politely again as he spoke. "It's nice to meet you Mr Atemu."

"It's nice to meet you too Yugi." He greeted back giving a polite small bow in reply. "I assume Yami has introduced you to my wife Lara."

"Yes, he has." Yugi assured him. "And might I say that you look beautiful Mrs Atemu."

Yugi gave Yami a soft smile, Yami knew that Yugi was only trying to be polite.

"Thank you Yugi, and you look so….. distinguished." She replied commenting on Yugi's clothes and how they stuck out in the party as compared to everyone else with his casual clothes as compared to the rest of the party's formal tuxedos and dresses.

"I think he looks great, it's always best to be unique rather than following the crowd." Yami defended the smaller wrapping an arm around Yugi.

"I agree Yugi, revolutions and amazing inventions can only happen if someone decides that the standard isn't always best." Akhenamkhanen agreed.

Lara scowled and turned away with a sigh of annoyance.

"So, where is the birthday girl?" Yami asked deciding to get to the most important issue of the day.

"I believe she's with all the boys playing tackle tag, pretty much a self explanatory game." Akhenamkhanen chuckled.

"I really wish she'd finally settle into a proper lady life. Playing tackle tag, climbing trees, shooting games, it's not what a young girl should be doing." Lara sighed. "She should be playing with doll houses and hopscotch."

"Oh? She's a real tomboy then?" Yami chuckled. "That means she won't be pushed around, I'm glad. So…. How is Hikaru?"

Before either got a chance to answer an new voice was heard, "Yami?"

They all turned their heads toward the sound and Yami's and Yugi's eyes softened at the sight. A young five year old girl stood just behind Akhenamkhanen shyly hiding using his leg to hide herself. She slowly leaned out and looked up at Yami. She had large bright, lime green eyes and shoulder length burgundy coloured hair which had been pulled loosely into pigtails to keep it out of her eyes; she was wearing a pair of torn dark blue jeans, a dark purple shirt with a pair of trainers. Yami felt his heart flutter at the sight, after four years…..

"Hikaru, is that you? It's mean, your older brother Yami." Yami said softly moving onto one knee and smiling warmly.

"Brother….. Yami?" She said softly, suddenly her eyes lit up. "I thought it was you!"

She instantly moved out from behind her father's leg and raced forward throwing her arms around Yami's neck. Yami caught her in his arms and held her tight rising to his feet clutching her tightly, Yami allowed the tears to fall freely from his eyes.

"Oh, Hikaru, I missed you so much." Yami sighed happily kissing her forehead protectively. "Happy Birthday Hikaru."

"I'm so glad you came brother." She said softly.

She leaned back smiling brightly and Yami smiled back.

"How could I not Hikaru?" Yami chuckled.

Yami never wanted to let go of Hikaru again but he wouldn't be allowed to see her again probably until Christmas now when she would ask her parents is he could come again. Yugi's eyes softened at the sight of Yami and Hikaru, it was such a sweet and tender moment he could feel his heart swelling for the two, Yugi had never seen Yami so happy before. Hikaru turned and looked at Yugi and tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"Another brother?" She asked her eyes glued to Yugi.

Yugi giggled and smile softly back shaking his head, "no, I'm just a friend of your brother's. My name is Yugi Mutou."

"I'm Hikaru Atemu." Hikaru greeted with a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you Hikaru, your brother has told me so much about you; he really loves you Hikaru." Yugi said with a soft smile.

"Oh, Hikaru I bought you something." Yami said taking the present out of his pocket and passing it to her. "Happy Birthday Hikaru. It's probably not the type of amazing things you're used to though."

"If it's from you big brother I'm sure I'll love it." She said smiling brightly.

She removed the light purple wrapping paper revealing a crystal statue of an angel with a gold ribbon attached to it. Her eyes lit up as she stared at the beautiful crystal angel and held it close.

"It's beautiful big brother, thank you so much." She thanked him with a bright smile and another hug.

"It's your new guardian angel so you know, even when I'm not beside you, I'm still with you." Yami explained with a heart warming smile.

"Brother…." Hikaru threw her arms around him hugging him tightly again and Yami hugged back.

"Hikaru, Yugi brought you something too." Yami said.

"Here you go Hikaru. Happy Birthday." Yugi said passing his own present to Hikaru.

Hikaru unwrapped Yugi's present, a cute, fluffy, plushie white kitten was revealed, it's muzzle, paws and ears were tipped with black with a red ribbon around it's neck; it was also holding a gold necklace in it's mouth with the word 'Hikaru' hanging in the middle. Hikaru's eyes lit up at the sight of the plushie kitten and necklace.

"So pretty!" She gasped. "Thank you Yugi!"

Yugi smiled brightly, he was so glad she liked it, he had been so worried that she would dislike it. Yami smiled and removed the necklace from the plushie kitten's mouth and putting it around Hikaru's neck.

"I told you she'd like it Yugi." Yami chuckled.

Hikaru held the fluffy plushie kitten close nuzzling her face into the fur then kissed the glass angel and smiled brightly.

"How….. original Yugi." Lara commented dryly.

Yami gave her a small warning glare at those words, warning her not to upset Yugi, he knew how sensitive the smaller was. Hikaru wrapped her arms around Yami's neck hugging him and Yami happily returned the action smiling softly then leaned back.

"Why don't you go play with your friends Hikaru? It's your day after all." Yami suggested.

"Ok brother." She replied, a smile tugged at Yami's lips at the word 'brother'. "I'm so glad you came, thank you."

Yami smiled softly hugging her tightly then placed her on the ground and she happily ran to her friends proudly showing them her presents.

"So, what else did she get?" Yugi asked.

"Basically everything in the world." Akhenamkhanen laughed. "Only the best of course."

Yami and Yugi laughed happily as well and a small smile traced Yami's face, he was glad Hikaru was ok, he was so worried about her being raised around Lara.

"Akhenamkhanen!" A woman called with a smile.

"Ah, Clarissa, excuse me." Akhenamkhanen said softly nodding to Yami and Yugi then approaching the woman.

They both nodded politely back with a smile as he left. Hikaru suddenly raced back over to them throwing her arms around Yami hugging him tightly.

"Brother, will you play with us?" She asked.

"Of course Hikaru, it's your day, I will do anything you want." Yami promised. "But, can my friend Yugi play too?"

She smiled brightly and nodded as she spoke, "I was going to ask Yugi to play too. Please Yugi."

"I'd love to play with you Hikaru." Yugi said.

Hikaru's eyes lit up and she grabbed both their hands and began pulling them over to her group of friends.

"Hikaru." Lara interrupted. "Why don't you play with some of the other guests? What about Haruhi or Jolene? They're playing with the doll houses and the tea sets, it's so much fun; and maybe you could put on that pink dress I bought you."

Hikaru frowned at her mother's words, "but mother, I hate pink and I hate dresses." She stuck her tongue out childishly as she spoke showing her dislike stating bluntly. "Doll houses are so boring too, Joshua and Yuki are so much more fun, tackle tag's way better, why don't you play with us?"

"Oh, Hikaru. Tackle tag, climbing trees. It's not something that a young lady such as yourself should be doing." Lara complained with a sigh of annoyance. "Tea parties and doll houses are much better."

"Well, then you go play with them." She huffed in reply.

Yugi moved his unoccupied hand up trying to cover his smile and Yami let out a quiet snigger at his younger sister's words. Lara glared at the two angrily as Hikaru began dragging them both towards her friends once again. They all laughed happily as they played together, Yugi couldn't stop himself from smiling, he hadn't seen Yami so happy in such a long time. They happily played for a couple of hours, Yami was relishing every second he spent with his younger sister; finally feeling the hungry they all made their way to the waiters in search food and drink. Yami groaned as he searched letting out a soft chuckle as he saw the confusion.

"You have no idea how hard it is to find nice food in rich houses." Yami chuckled.

"I don't even know what half the stuff is." Yugi admitted with a nervous laugh.

"I have an idea." Yami stated with a smirk removing his mobile from his pocket.

Yugi blinked in honest confusion as Yami turned to Hikaru and her friends, "hey Hikaru, if you can wait for a while would you like to try something new?" He suggested.

Hikaru smiled brightly back, "sure, I love trying new things brother."

"Great, hold on for a little while ok?" Yami asked.

They all smiled brightly and nodded; Yugi was still completely confused.

"Yami, what are you doing?" He asked worriedly.

Yami simply smirked in reply and began dialling.

Forty five minutes later Yami was standing patiently by the front door waiting and Yugi was standing beside him.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Yugi asked.

Yami just let out another chuckle and continued watching the gate. Finally Yami heard what he had been waiting for by the intercom.

"Delivery." A voice stated.

Yami pressed a button opening the gates, two cars made their way up the drive. Yugi's eyes widened in shock when he saw the print on the side.

"You didn't." Yugi gasped.

Yami simply smirked again and made his way forward meeting the cars. Two men climbed out and looked at Yami.

"Mr Atemu?" He asked.

Yami nodded and removed his wallet paying the man. He quickly counted the money the nodded they both removed ten pizzas each from the cars passing them to the two.

"Thank you." Yami thanked them with a smile and the two carried the pizzas into the back garden placing them onto the tables.

Hikaru and her friends instantly raced over to them. Yami opened the boxes revealing various different types of pizza showing them to the children. They all blinked in honest confusion staring at the foreign food.

"What is it?" One asked.

"Pizza." Yami chuckled taking out a slice and passing them each one. "It's really good."

There was continued confusion throughout the mass of children but they all finally bit into the bizarre food. There was an instant pleasant agreement throughout them and they happily continued to eat and even going for more.

"Brother this is great!" Hikaru shouted happily going for another slice.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Yami chuckled removing a piece for himself and Yugi.

"Yami!" A voice shouted angrily.

Yami let out a soft moan of annoyance and turned to see Lara standing behind him.

"What is this?" She snapped angrily.

"Pizza." Yami stated bluntly.

"I don't think this food is appropriate for the party." She stated.

"Well, Hikaru and her friends like it, that's the important thing." Yami replied.

"It's really nice mother, you should try it." Hikaru giggled happily smiling brightly then following her friends again.

"That's just like you Yami, you're very good at ruining other people's happiness, just like your father's." She hissed quietly.

Yami leaned back a little then turned his head away in silence.

"Yami…." Yugi whispered softly.

"I…..er….. I'm going to the bathroom." He muttered quickly turning and walking away.

Yugi watched Yami walk away, he glanced at Lara who simply smirked back then turned and walked away, obviously proud of herself for hurting Yami. Yugi turned and quickly followed Yami into the mansion and up the stairs.

"Yami, wait." Yugi begged.

Yami walked into a close room and Yugi quickly followed closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Yami." Yugi said softly bowing his head.

"It's not your fault Little One." Yami said with a soft smile.

Yami bit his lip, "Yugi, can you help me with something?"

"Sure." Yugi said softly.

Yami removed his belt revealing a familiar silver packet, a spoon and a syringe taped on the underside of his belt.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

"Please, it hurts." Yami interrupted him his eyes full of desperation.

Yugi stared at him for a few seconds then let out a soft sigh. Yami removed a cigarette lighter from his pocket and locked the door as Yugi emptied one of the silver packets onto the spoon. Yami used the lighter to melt the drug then filled the syringe. Yugi wrapped the belt around Yami's arm tightly, he took a deep breath then injected Yami with the heroin. Yami removed the belt then lay down on the ground and Yugi sat behind him resting Yami's head on his lap. A small smile traced Yami's face and he gently touched Yugi's face as he allowed the drug to claim him.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami whispered softly.

Yugi gave him a soft smile in reply running his fingers through Yami's hair waiting patiently in silence; Yami closed his eyes and let out a pleasurable moan.

Half an hour later when Yami had returned from his high and, after making himself presentable, they left the room and returned to the party. Hikaru instantly ran over to her brother with a bright smile shouting his name; Yami happily picked her up and spun her around laughing happily. Yugi smiled softly as he saw the happiness in Yami's eyes return again. The two happily began playing with the children again. After a while Yami and Yugi had no choice but to stop, both unable to keep up with the energetic five year old girl. They both decided to spend some time in the calmer adult crowd instead. They conversed with a few of the other older guests some recognising Yami from years ago.

"Yami." Akhenamkhanen said softly.

Yami turned and smiled softly seeing his father approach Lara by his side.

"Father." Yami replied with a nod.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked.

Yami nodded as he spoke, "yes, it's amazing. I'd expect nothing less from you of course." He chuckled.

"And you, Yugi?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

"It's spectacular, thank you for inviting me." Yugi replied.

"A friend of Yami is a friend of ours." Akhenamkhanen chuckled.

Yugi smiled brightly back.

"Father!" Hikaru shouted waving her hands. "Come watch me beat Joshua!"

"Hey!" Joshua shouted.

Akhenamkhanen chuckled and nodded.

"Excuse me." He said softly nodding to them before leaving.

Yami let out a soft sigh and forced himself to look at Lara knowing he had to talk to her now.

"So, Yugi," Lara started. "What do you work as?"

"Oh, I'm a University student, currently on summer vacation but I'll be attending Domino University soon studying archaeology." Yugi replied.

"Oh, I see, how interesting, I guess." Lara said.

Yugi looked at the ground sadly, maybe it was a stupid dream. Noticing his lover's reaction Yami quickly retaliated.

"Yugi can be whatever he likes Lara." He replied coolly. "He has the talent and the intelligent to succeed at anything." Yugi smiled gratefully back.

"As compared to you Yami, still sponging off us I notice. Don't you think it's about time to accept that you're not part of this family? Just does us all a favour and leave us alone. No one wants you here; not me, not your father, the only reason Hikaru is here is because she was interested in what had become of her brother, and what a disappointment you must have been to her." Lara hissed back her dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

Yami leaned back a little at the sudden harshness of her comment he bowed his head and looked at the ground….. she was right, they didn't want him here. That's why his father had kicked him out in the first place right? He didn't want Yami here, no one did, this wasn't his home, this wasn't his family. Yugi turned his head looking at Yami, he felt his heart sink at the sight of his bowed head, he could see Yami desperately trying to suppress the tears, he could also see the enjoyment in Lara's face, she knew this was hurting Yami and she was enjoying every minute of it. Yugi had noticed that when she spoke cruelly of Yugi Yami was instantly at his defence but when it came to comments toward himself, Yami was completely powerless to defend himself.

'Yami….' Yugi thought staring at his hurt lover, Yugi closed his eyes tightly his bangs moved covering his eyes his body tensing as she continued speaking.

"You really think you can come back here and act like nothing happened? After you practically beat me, and when I was pregnant with Hikaru as well, you should be ashamed of yourself, I know your father was disgusted with you." Lara continued relishing every second of Yami's pain, a single tear fell from Yami's eyes. "If you had truly cared about Hikaru's life then you wouldn't have done that, you could have killed her, but you'd prefer that wouldn't you? You're a sick, horrible person Yami, you should just-"

"SHUT UP!" Yugi screamed.

Silence instantly spread through the garden as everyone stared at the small group, both the adults and children watched in complete awe.

"You have no idea! You have no concept of right and wrong do you? Yami is a caring, kind and loving person! He was beside me through all the hard times, when my Grandfather died he was right beside me doing whatever he could to help! He never complained! He never got angry at me or got sick of me, he just held me while I cried! He's the nicest person I've ever met in my life and he means everything to me and if you can't see that then that's your loss! You should be ashamed of yourself, the way you treated him! You're the sick individual, you're a sadistic evil person Lara and you should be ashamed of yourself! Yami has spent the last four years of his life alone after what you did! You're a repulsive degenerate and you had no right to speak or treat Yami the way you have! He may not be part of your family anymore but I think no family is better than a family with you! You can spend the rest of your life showering yourself with expensive luxuries, you can spend thousands on make up and surgeries but inside you'll always be a black hearted person, inside you'll always be a revolting, ugly person and nothing will change that!" Yugi shouted his usually bright happy eyes had darkened and were filled with anger and he was gasping for breath.

The only sound that could be heard in the garden were Yugi's gasps trying desperately to get air into his deflated lungs after his speech. Yami's eyes were widened in shock, it took a lot to surprise Yami but Yugi had managed it. He was completely frozen, he had never heard Yugi say such things before, it was completely out of character for the usually shy innocent individual. During Yugi's speech Lara had taken a step back and his mouth of open agape staring at the young boy. Everyone else in the garden, both guests and employees, were silent simply staring at the three both shock and confusion was shown on their faces. Yugi's entire body was shaking in anger as he continued to glare at Lara oblivious to the motionless people around him.

Lara finally broke the silence her eyes narrowing in anger. "How dare you, you little bastard. How dare you speak to me like that?" She practically screeched.

"Well it was about time somebody did." Yugi snapped back.

She took another step back in shock; realising her usual scare tactics weren't working on the furious boy, she used her next tactic.

"Akhenamkhanen!" She screamed in anger.

The sound of his name jerked the elder male from his frozen state a few metres away from the three and he quickly approached the group taking his wife's and son's hand dragging the two into the mansion. Yami instinctively grabbed Yugi's hand pulling him along and with them. As they left they could already hear the sounds of the guests gossiping to one another, asking each other what had happened, some calling their children to them. The four made their way through the mansion in silence, Akhenamkhanen dragged them through a maze of doors finally stopping in what appeared to be a living room finally releasing their arms and turning to face them.

"What in Ra's name just happened out there? Tell me right now!" He demanded.

There was complete silence in the room, no one spoke, Yami was still half shocked from the previous scene in the back garden and completely unsure of how to explain the situation to his father, Yugi's vision was still white from anger, still not entirely sure where he was or what was going on and Lara was also still shocked from the Yugi's reaction, no one had ever spoken to her like that before. After a few more seconds of silence Lara was the first to recover and thought quickly throwing herself dramatically into her husband's arms.

"Akhenamkhanen!" She cried tears streaming down her face. "Yami and Yugi were trying to force me to give them ¥90,000,000 (A/N: about $1,000,000), they even threatened to kill me and Hikaru if I didn't do it. I was so scared Akhenamkhanen!"

"So that's why you agreed to come." Akhenamkhanen hissed in anger.

This comment instantly unfroze Yami's mind and he quickly replied. "No! Father you don't understand, I would ne-"

"I don't want to hear it Yami! You are never to return here again, I should have just told Hikaru no, I thought you'd changed, I should have known!" Akhenamkhanen shouted interrupting Yami. "I suggest you both leave."

"But-" Yami tried again stepping forward.

"GO!" He bellowed angrily swiping his hand out to force Yami away.

Yami stepped back barely managing to dodge the blow from his father. Yami turned and began walking away his bangs covering his eyes and emotion.

"Fine." He muttered quietly motioning for Yugi to follow with his hand. "Come on Yugi."

The anger had finally subsided in Yugi's chest and he looked to both Akhenamkhanen and Yami sadly bowing his head and followed Yami from the building. They both climbed into the car once the valet brought it back and they drove home in complete silence. Yugi's kept his eyes on his lap most of the way home glancing over to Yami every so often but otherwise remained still and silent. Yami's eyes were completely emotionless as he drove home, his eyes remained glued to the road in front of him. Yugi swallowed nervously, this was supposed to have been a fun and happy day and he had completely ruined it. That day had been the only possibility that Yami would be able to regain contact with his family, a single window of opportunity and Yugi had completely destroyed it. Yugi closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears he could feel welling up stinging his eyes, he attempted to subtly wipe them away hoping Yami didn't see. Yami stopped in front of his apartment building and switched off the engine then climbed outside the car. Yugi followed Yami out and into the apartment building stepping inside the elevator. Yugi had never understood what people meant when they said uncomfortable silence but he was getting a good, hard experience of it now. They walked down the hall and into the apartment, the silence still remaining unbroken, Yami didn't bother to look back to check that Yugi was still following him. Yugi softly closed the door behind them then turned and looked around. Yami was sitting on the sofa in complete silence his eyes still emotionless and his body stiff. Yugi stood by the door trying to think of something appropriate to say but he could think of nothing that would help break the stifling silence. The room remained in the same condition for a while until Yugi finally broke down.

"I'm sorry." Yugi cried falling to his knees tears streaming down his face as he spoke and dripping onto the floor, his hands clenched into fists. "But…. they way she was speaking to you…. you looked so distraught I….. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing….. I had to do something….. what she was saying was so cruel….. I'm sorry. If you want me to leave just say….. but I truly am sorry for what I did. I couldn't help myself….. I've ruined everything. I'm so sorry."

There was a continued silence from Yami, he made no motion to show he had even heard Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes tightly clenching his hands even tighter feeling his small nails dig into his flesh temporarily indenting it. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, seeing a pair of black shoes in front of him; his head shot up to see Yami standing above him his eyes were still emotionless, dark crimson met hazy amethyst as they stared at each other. Tears continued to fall from Yugi's eyes down to his chin then falling onto the ground dampening the floor beneath him a small puddle beginning to form. Yami fell down onto one knee in front of Yugi keeping his eyes locked with Yugi's the entire time. Yugi swallowed nervously, was Yami going to hurt him? Hit him? Beat him? Or just throw him out of the apartment? Whatever it was he deserved it. Yami placed both hands on either side of Yugi's face keeping him still. There was a few more seconds of the unnerving silence then Yami moved forward in one quick, fluid motion pressing his lips against Yugi's passionately kissing him. Yugi blinked in shock, what was he doing? After a few seconds Yami pulled back his eyes had automatically closed when he kissed Yugi and was now slowly opening them.

"W-Why?" Yugi chocked out.

"What do you mean koi?" Yami asked.

"Aren't you angry at me? I ruined your chance at being with your family again, having a home, being happy." Yugi gasped out the tears continued to fall freely. "I ruined everything. I'm so sorry I just-"

Yugi was cut short by another kiss from Yami.

"Yugi…. you're wrong. You are my family, this is my home and I am happy with you." Yami stated with a soft smile emotion finally returning to Yami's eyes, one Yugi thought he'd never see again, love.

Yami gently wrapped his arms around Yugi lifting him up and sitting back on the sofa placing Yugi on his lap and kissing his neck.

"So…. you're not angry at me?" Yugi tried to clarify.

A smile traced Yami's face and he kissed Yugi's neck pressing his cheek against Yugi's letting out a soft chuckle, Yugi could feel the vibrations against his skin.

"On the contrary Yugi, I've never been so happy." Yami laughed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yugi asked, he was honestly confused at this point.

"Yugi…. I have never had a friend like you. When Lara was talking to me, telling me I had no right to be there, that I had no family or home there. I was allowing her to beat me down, crush me, like she usually does but you…. you stood up to her… for me." Yami gave Yugi another kiss more passionate than the last. "No one has ever done that for me before."

"I couldn't just stand there and say nothing, she was hurting you…. I couldn't help myself." Yugi stated. "I'm so-"

Yami cut Yugi off with another kiss.

"Yugi, you needn't apologise. I'm thanking you. It means so much to me, that'd you do that, for me." Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair staring deep into Yugi's pretty amethyst orbs. "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Yami's neck hugging him tightly now crying tears of joy.

"I love you, Yugi Mutou." Yami said softly.

"I love you too Yami." Yugi replied with a soft smile.

Yami kissed Yugi again this time deepening this kiss slipping his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth. They continued to passionately kiss letting out the occasional moan; Yami gently picked Yugi up carrying him into the bedroom and lay his smaller lover onto the bed never breaking the kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck refusing to break the kiss until they desperately needed breath. Both were panting when they pulled away staring deep into each other's eyes. Yugi gently placed his hands on either side of Yami's face their eyes locked in an unbreakable bond.

"I'm going to make love to you Yugi." Yami said softly, he had never wanted Yugi more than he wanted the younger boy than now.

"Please," Yugi begged softly running his thumb over Yami's cheek keeping their eyes locked. "Make love to me Yami Atemu."

Yami smiled and leaned down passionately kissing Yugi again and the smaller happily kissed back letting out a happy sigh, their bodies entwined in a passionate, tender and desperate dance for the entire of that night.

O.o a lot longer than I expected it to be but I'm very proud of it, my favourite chapter I've ever written. XD I'm so proud of myself right now! I've never liked a chapter this much, now I just hope the rest of the chapters can live up to this one.

Sorry it took me so long to update again!

Read And Review Please!


	10. Tears From The Skies

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while but not long after I uploaded the last chapter my laptop completely died so I couldn't write another chapter, I only just got a new one! I've been borrowing my sister's to type it so far! Throw your hands in the air to thank you parents! *throws her hands in the air* THANK YOU! Anyway here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 10: Tears From The Skies

Crimson eyes fluttered open softly, Yami let out a soft moan and turned his head away from the window where the sun glared through at him ordering him out of the bed. Yami wrapped his arms around the warm body next to him and nuzzled his face into the neck hiding from the sun.

"Morning." A soft voice giggled as a tickling sensation filled him as Yami's arm ran over Yugi's face and neck.

"No it isn't, it's still night let's go back to sleep." Yami muttered softly pulling Yugi closer.

Yugi leaned down and softly kissed Yami and Yami happily returned the gesture.

"How are you?" Yugi asked.

"Tired and warm." Yami replied keeping his head in Yugi's neck refusing to move.

"I meant after yesterdays….. events." Yugi finished moving uncomfortably.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and they fell on Yugi's upset and worried face.

"Are you still thinking about that angel?" Yami sighed sitting up.

"Aren't you?" Yugi asked glancing worriedly up at Yami.

"No, I'm not and I'll probably never think about it again. I thought we settled this last night." Yami replied.

"But still-" Yugi started.

Yugi's comment was quickly replaced with laughter as he was pushed down onto the bed by Yami and was tickled.

"Y-Ya-Yami s-st-top!" Yugi begged laughing happily.

"Promise me you won't worry about it anymore?" Yami asked.

"O-okay I p-pr-promise." Yugi laughed out.

Yami finally stopped leaning over and kissing Yugi instead.

"You're mean." Yugi teased.

"And that's one of the things you love about me." Yami finished for him with a smirk, he leaned forward his lips close to Yugi's ear and quietening to a whisper. "Especially during foreplay."

A bright blush dusted Yugi's face and he instantly softly hit Yami's chest with his fists playfully.

"D-don't say stuff like that!" Yugi shouted.

"Why not?" Yami poked softly.

"B-because it's embarrassing." Yugi answered.

"Oh? It's embarrassing? I don't hear you complaining when I'm licking your-" Yami was suddenly cut off when a pillow covered his face and he was pushed down onto the bed.

"S-shut up Yami." Yugi cried his blush spreading across his face straddling Yami to keep him down.

Yami lifted the pillow off of his head and let out a soft chuckle before he spoke, "or when my fingers are-" He was cut off again as Yugi pushed the pillow back down onto Yami's face.

"S-stop it!" Yugi shouted desperately trying to hold the pillow down but Yami was stronger.

"You weren't telling me to stop last night." Yami added with a wink and he began mimicking Yugi's voice. "It was actually more of a 'ugh, Yami, you're so good, harder, faster, more' and 'oh Yami you're so big, fill me up Yami'"

"I-I never said that last part." Yugi retorted hitting Yami with the pillow.

"You did in my mind." Yami teased in reply. "You were also wearing a maid outfit, it was very sexy."

Yugi's blush completely filled his face and he repeatedly hit Yami with the pillow.

"You're so mean! Shut up Yami!" Yugi shouted.

Yami laughed and grabbed Yugi's arms turning over so Yugi was beneath him.

"I know exactly where to get one from if you're interested." Yami added with a wink.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi shouted desperately struggling against his hold.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi, Yugi let out a soft moan and happily kissed back.

"We're you born mean or did it just slowly build up over time?" Yugi asked.

"It built up over time." Yami replied with a smile.

"I thought as much." Yugi giggled.

Yami wrapped both arms around Yugi holding him close kissing Yugi's neck and chest every so often and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. After a few minutes Yami leaned over and gave Yugi a soft kiss.

"Alright, I need to talk to you seriously now love." Yami said softly.

Yugi tiled his head innocently to one side so cutely Yami could almost see the hearts appearing around him.

"What about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi….. it's been two months now. Do you think…. maybe you should go back to your grandfather's house?" Yami cautiously poked softly.

Yugi frowned and sat up.

"I'm er…. going to make breakfast; what would you like?" Yugi avoided rising to his feet but Yami grabbed the smaller's arms and pulled him back onto the bed and holding him down by pinning his arms above his head.

"Yugi, you have to go back there eventually, you can't keep evading it." Yami stated.

Yugi turned his head away keeping his amethyst orbs away from Yami's crimson ones.

"I'm going to have pancakes, would you like some?" Yugi continued.

"Yugi, stop ignoring me." Yami ordered using his free hand to push Yugi's head forcing Yugi to face him, Yugi bowed his head his blonde bangs covering his pretty eyes.

"I'm not sure if we have any syrup, but I don't mind going out to get some." Yugi muttered softly.

Yami felt anger rise in his chest as Yugi continued to ignore him and began shouting, "Yugi get a grip! You have to deal with this! I know I'm being harsh but it seems to be the only way you'll listen! Why won't you go back? Why do you-" Yami was cut off by Yugi shouting over him.

"Because I can't deal with it!" Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs lifting his head revealing his eyes again as tears streamed down his face. "I miss him and I just can't go back!"

A sudden surge of strength allowed Yugi to push Yami off and he sat up bringing his knees into his chest and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Please don't make me do this Yami, don't make me face this, I'm begging you Yami!" Yugi cried his entire body was shaking.

"Yugi…." Yami whispered softly moving forward and wrapping his arms around his young lover. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Yugi, I truly am but you can't keeping avoiding this situation, going may actually help."

Yugi nuzzled his face into Yami's chest wrapping his arms around the taller's neck.

"You m-must think I'm s-so p-pathetic." Yugi cried.

"Of course not, you're my angel, I could never think that." Yami assured his lover. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know." Yugi muttered softly bowing his head burying it further into Yami's neck.

Yami held Yugi close softly kissing Yugi's neck and cheek and rubbing small circles into Yugi's bare back to attempt to comfort him. It seemed to work as he felt Yugi's body relax against his own; there was a few minutes of silence as they simply enjoyed each other's presence then Yami finally spoke: "so?" He urged softly.

Yugi was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke, "we'll go later today, alright?"

Yami simply gave a silent nod and a soft kiss to his lover in reply.

2:23pm

It was a moderately warm day outside though it was raining heavily as Yami and Yugi walked down the streets both wearing a pair of stylishly torn blue jeans, black shoes and a blue jacket though Yami wore black shirt with blood stain designed into the word 'game' and Yugi wore a white and blue chequered shirt with a waist belt(1) both sharing an umbrella walking close together. Yugi pulled his jacket a little tighter around him; Yami glanced at him.

"Are you cold Yugi?" Yami questioned.

"Only on the inside." Yugi muttered barely audible and keeping his eyes straight in front of him.

Yami's eyes softened at Yugi's words and he gently wrapped his free arm around Yugi placing a soft kiss on his forehead. They turned a corner and the Kame Game shop came into the view; Yami felt Yugi physically tense. They continued forward barely have spoken a word on the journey. They stopped at the front door and Yami released his hold on Yugi as the smaller took the keys out of his pocket his hands visibly shaking as he searched for the familiar house key in the chain. Yami softly rested his unoccupied hand on top of Yugi's softly lifting his hands to kiss them and gave Yugi a reassuring smile when their eyes met, Yugi gave him a small forced smile in reply. Yugi unlocked the door and slowly stepped a familiar bell ring was heard above him signalling his entrance, the dull light from the outside barely lit the room; Yami shook the umbrella before entering and switched on the light behind Yugi. Yugi gave a small jump as the lights lazily flickered on and a rather stereotypically designed shop appeared around them, cream walls, laminate floors, pine shelves filled with various types of games, a mahogany counter with an old style till; Yugi looked around, a generous amount of dust had found it's way onto each of the surfaces around them. Yami rested the umbrella by the door to dry at its own pace taking Yugi's hand as they moved further into the house. Yugi ran his index along the surface of the counter.

"Grandpa would stand here for hours, he loved this shop so much." Yugi whispered softly

creating random designs in the layer of dust that had gathered his fingers moved over to the worn out till buttons tracing each one with his fingers.

Yami stayed silent behind Yugi allowing his young lover to guide his way through the house at his own pace ready to hold Yugi if need be. Yugi finally tore his eyes away from the counter and gently opened the door behind the counter that lead to the house part of the building releasing Yami's hand as he did so; Yami continued to follow in silence.

Yugi switched the light on revealing two rooms cream walls with a dark green carpet lay in the first room hosting a cream sofa a single plushie kuriboh toy resting happily in the middle of the room and a moderately sized television, a book case filled with various genres of books resting against the wall and two windows with light green pulled back curtains. Further back white tiled walls and brown tiled floors signalling the start of the kitchen splitting it from the living room white counters and draws held a microwave and an aluminium sink, a mahogany table and three chairs with a bowl of moulding fruit rested in the middle of the room; a white refrigerator and cream coloured stove rested against opposite walls surrounded by mahogany cupboards. A mahogany railing, light brown carpet and cream walls peeked around the corner at them where the stairs were. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and let out a shaky breath as he looked around before continuing forward Yami following close behind. Yugi ran hid hand along the sofa as he passed it his eyes flickering to various different familiar items in the room, his grandfather hadn't changed a thing when he had left. Yugi reached over and picked up the plushie kuriboh with a small smile holding it close to his chest and let out a chocked laugh.

"Grandpa bought me this when I was five, it was my favourite toy ever." Yugi muttered holding it so tight as though he would die if he let it go and closing his eyes.

Yami watched from a distance keeping his silence allowing Yugi to wallow in his memories silently praying that they were good for his lover's sake. There was complete silence for a few seconds then Yugi finally reopened his dull amethyst eyes and forced himself forward. Yugi took in the kitchen keeping hold of the plushie kuriboh he had picked up. Yugi slowly approached the moulding bowl of fruit and picked it up tossing the aged fruit into the bin.

"Grandpa hated having mouldy food around." Yugi whispered placing the kuriboh down for now, switching on the tap and washing the bowl.

It seemed a strange action to Yami but he still decided to keep quiet, if this was how Yugi got through the house then so be it, it had been a gruelling task getting Yugi here, the smaller could direct his way through the house as he wished. Yugi finished washing the bowl replacing it back onto the table.

"That's how Grandpa would have liked it." He murmured then picked up his kuriboh plushie toy again making his way up the stairs followed by Yami.

Yugi opened the first door switching on the light and stepped inside a dark blue carpet rested beneath him with light blue walls with a pine table, chair, wardrobe and bed before them and dark blue bed sheets the usual layer of dust lay on everything in the room to greet them. Yugi slowly stepped inside and sat down on the bed looking at everything.

"Grandpa must have cleaned up after I left." He mumbled stroking the kuriboh plushie in his hands taking everything in.

When he stood he leaned over and smoothed out all the creases he had created by sitting until it was perfect again.

"Grandpa would have liked that." He muttered once again almost possessed.

Yugi turned and left the room making his way toward the last room. Yugi came to a firm stop in front of the door and stared at it unmoving clutching the Kuriboh plushie even tighter than before if that was possible. Yami stood in silence for a few minutes and finally decided Yugi needed a little encouragement. He walked forward and rested his hand on Yugi's lower back. Yugi jumped a little at the sudden contact and looked up at Yami; Yami gave Yugi an encouraging smile. Yugi stared at Yami not returning the smile but stepped forward at the request opening the door and switching on the light.

Inside was a dark green carpet with cream walls and pine desk and chair with a white wardrobe with gold designs with a pine bed in the middle with white sheets and gold intricate designs sewn into the cotton fabric and a book case filled with books about ancient Egypt and archaeology.

"Grandpa's room." Yugi whispered looking around.

Yugi walked a little further inside looking around his eyes taking in every small detail around him. He slowly approached the bed and sat down running his hands over the covers. "Whenever I had a nightmare Grandpa wouldn't mind if I came into his bed and slept with him, even when I was a teenager 5 or 38, it didn't matter to him. He moved over to the bookcase and took out a few books looking at each of them.

"Grandpa loves Ancient Egypt so much." An honest small smile forming on his face. "You know he studied archaeology and went on archlogical digs? He is amazing-" Yugi came to a sudden stop in mid sentence and lowered his head. "Was…. amazing." He corrected himself.

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes and finally overflowed streaming down his face. "Grandpa!" Yugi cried clutching the kuriboh plushie so tightly Yami was afraid it was going to burst.

Yami quickly moved forward and wrapped his arms around Yugi holding him close softly taking Yugi's head in his hands and looking deep into Yugi's eyes. "Is amazing Yugi, is."

Yugi fell onto his hands and knees dropping the kuriboh and wrapping his arms around himself. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" Yami moved onto his knees and held Yugi close to his chest kissing his cheeks. Yugi clutched Yami tightly tears streaming freely down his face and onto Yami's shirt as Yugi buried his head into Yami's chest. Yami held Yugi whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he smaller cried. Yami let out a soft sigh and buried his face into Yugi's hair and cried as well, he hated seeing Yugi in so much pain. "I love him! I love him so much!"

Yugi continued to cry into Yami's chest as they sat together. "Y-Yami…. It hurts….. I know I'm-" Before Yugi could finish Yami had already removed his belt revealing the familiar silver foil packages and needles taped onto the back. Yugi wiped a few tears away but they were soon replaced with more as he managed to speak. "Th-thank you."

Yami just nodded in reply as he almost robotically prepared the heroin for Yugi going through the usual routine, once it was ready he wrapped the belt around Yugi's arm tightly and encouraged a vein to the surface before injecting the heroin into Yugi's system. Yami suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and he spun around, though he saw no one he felt as though he was being watched and scrutinized for his actions. Yami ignored the feeling but had a feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't shake and though he tried to fool himself it was the cold house he knew and could almost feel Solomon's sorrowful gaze on him. 'Forgive me Solomon for what I have done to Yugi.' Yami thought. Yugi let out a relieved sigh but continued to cry as the rain hit the window watching the two hold each other, it was as though the skies themselves were crying for Yugi as well.

Amethyst eyes fluttered opened and he looked around confused at first when he saw the cream walls though realisation soon hit him; checking the clock he noticed it was 9:58pm, he also noticed that Yami was gone. Yugi wrapped the duvet around himself and left the room searching for Yami.

"Yami!" Yugi called softly searching the house. Yugi made his way down the stairs careful not to trip on the duvet. "Yami!"

A soft click to his right informed Yugi that Yami had come back from outside.

"Where did you go?" Yugi asked.

Yami lifted a two white bags showing them to Yugi. "Want some Chinese take-out and ice-cream?" Yami offered.

A small smile traced Yugi's face and he nodded, "yeah, thanks." Yami gave Yugi a soft smile in reply.

"What have you been doing while I was sleeping?" Yugi asked as he took some plates out of the cupboard while Yami searched all of the draws for chopsticks.

"Cleaning." Yami replied softly finally finding the chopsticks, "dusting, mopping, clearing out the fridge so on and so forth."

Yami walked into the living followed by Yugi deciding a comfort meal cuddled together on the sofa was a good idea. Yami dished out the meal, egg fried rice, noodles and bean sprouts, fried shrimp, vegetables, eggs, spring rolls, chicken and sauces to share, he had no idea what Yugi wanted so simply bought a range. As they sat down together Yugi opened the duvet. "Come in." He offered with a smile. Yami let out a soft chuckle and moved inside the duvet cuddling up with Yugi and balancing the food between them.

Once they had their fill of Chinese Yami removed the two 2 litre ice cream flavours from the bag. "Would you like cookie dough or death by chocolate?" He asked.

"Cookie dough." Yugi giggled softly.

Yami put the second flavour back and opened the cookie dough. "Ah, my favourite comfort flavour, I spent weeks on this thing when my father threw me out; I swear their entire profit for the next six months was made by me, must have been really confused when their sales went down, maybe I should call them and let them know."

Yugi let out a soft giggle at Yami's comment. "Seems only fair." Yugi replied as he spooned out some cookie dough ice cream and began eating Yami soon following his lover's example.

They cuddled together for a while talking about anything and everything that came to their minds as they ate the ice cream. After a while Yami placed the empty carton onto the ground.

"I can't believe we ate the entire thing." Yami groaned.

"That's the best thing about comfort food, you don't care." Yugi reminded Yami.

Yami shrugged, "very true." He admitted. "So, how do you feel now?"

"A little better, but that might be the pint of ice cream talking." Yugi laughed a little embarrassed.

"Has coming helped at all or have I just made the wound deeper?" Yami asked shuffling nervously as he waited for the answer.

"It has helped, it's helped a lot. I might have finished crying about it but I might also just be dehydrated." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled and wrapped the duvet tighter around them and kissing Yugi.

"I'm glad." Yami whispered softly. "I truly am."

Yami and Yugi spent the night at the Kame Game shop sleeping on the sofa cuddled together. When they finally awoke they quickly cleaned up the mess they had made and decided to return to Yami's apartment since there was no food in the house and they both needed to shower. When they left Yami closed the door and turned to Yugi. "Yugi would you like to loc-" Yami stopped and he watched Yugi a soft smile tracing the tanned man's face. The sun had returned to it's throne and Yugi stood basking in its glory his head tilted back and eyes closed letting out an content sigh.

Yami walked behind the smaller wrapping his arms around the slightly younger and kissing his neck. Yugi turned and looked at Yami giving his signature bright smile that Yami practically lived for his amethyst shining angelically against the bright sky as a result of the sun. "I love you Yugi."

"I love you too Yami." Yugi replied taking Yami's hands with his own.

"I take it you're feeling better." Yami chuckled.

"It's like Grandpa has….. touched me, telling me he's ok." Yugi said.

"I'm sure he is perfectly happy." Yami chuckled and kissing Yugi. "Lock up and we'll go back to mine take a shower and have some breakfast ok?"

Yugi nodded and took out his keys walking passed Yami. Yami looked up at the sun and smiled softly.

The two walked back to Yami's apartment talking and laughing happily regularly kissing, Yami took his post from the his personal box on the ground floor as they passed it. They decided to shower together enjoying each other's company too much to be able to part now Yami tossed the post onto the table forgotten. When they finished Yugi quickly dressed.

"I'll make breakfast, just to say thanks for yesterday." Yugi stated with a smile.

"Yugi, you don't have to do that, rest I'll take care of it." Yami frowned.

"No, I'm determined to do it and no matter what you say will stop me." Yugi countered the familiar determination appearing in the amethyst orbs Yami loved so much.

"Alright then Little One." Yami chuckled and kissed the smaller as he dried his hair with a towel.

Yami walked into the living room and noticed his answering machine beeping showing three messages. He clicked play and walked over to the table sitting onto the sofa and picked up the post as he listened to the answering machine flicking through the four envelopes.

"_You have three messages, message number one received at 3:38pm yesterday:_

_Hello, this is the Dazzle company, we would like to inform you of our new catalogue and products-"_

Yami opened the first envelope ignoring the first message revealing insurance company information and informing him of all their great benefits.

"Junk." Yami muttered tossing it back onto the table. "I'm sure your products are great Dazzle for just 2367% interest per day." Yami sighed tossing a second junk mail about how Yami had mysteriously won a car from a competition he had never entered onto the same pile. "I'm good at games but I didn't realise I was so good that I could win without entering." Yami glanced at the answering machine. "How could you leave such a long message?" He leaned over switching to the next message finally getting irritated with the female computer generated voice from the Dazzle company.

"_Message number two, received at 5:45pm yesterday:_

…_.."_

"Really, why do I bother to buy an answering machine if you don't leave a message." Yami muttered softly opening the third envelope as the machine very slowly stated the number of the caller, Yami felt slightly offended of just how slowly it was reading the number. Glancing over a water bill he had received Yami picked up the final envelope, an A4 sized white envelope stamped from 'Trisha and Tess Laws' as well as the words 'private and confidential' and 'IMPORTANT'. "Alright, I get it it's important no need to put it into capital letters I can see it quite plainly; very official looking." Yugi entered the room throwing himself onto the sofa beside Yami and rested his head against Yami's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the shoulder and Yami kissed back. Yami turned back to the letter but turned his head a little showing his interest as he heard his father's voice call from the answering machine and continued reading the letter from Trisha and Tess Laws.

"_Message number three received at 7:12pm yesterday:_

_Yami, it's your father. I…. er…. I'm not entirely sure how to say this but soon you will receive a letter from a law firm called 'Trisha and Tess Laws' which will explain this in more detail for you but…. I guess as a final duty I feel I should prepare you for it. You see….. Yami….. _(Yami heard the unmistakeable sound of Lara hissing angrily at her husband) _what are you waiting for, do you want to wait until he kills someone? Do it! _(His father's voice returned now much more confident and unwavering as he spoke)_ Yami, I have decided due to your recent actions that you are dangerous to the family, therefore I have decided to disown you as my son, you will be cut off from me, Lara and Hikaru, you will be removed from my will and you will also be cut off from us financially which means the money I wire to your account each month for food, rent and such will also be cut off. You brought this upon yourself with your actions. Goodbye._

_End of Messages."_

Yami sat completely frozen as he stared at the document from 'Trisha and Tess Laws' informing him about the disowning, an official document stating it signed by a judge and information about what this means for him. Yugi sat staring at the answer machine feeling his chest tighten then turned to Yami.

"Y-Yami…. are you alright?" Yugi asked nervously.

Yami stared at the pages in front of him the message his father had left on the answering machine repeatedly going through his head. Yami finally dropped the letter and clutched his head tightly his bangs covering his crimson eyes but tears soon found their way down his face and onto the pages beneath him. Yami sat his mouth open wide but no sound came from him.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi could feel panic rising in his chest and he softly touched Yami's shoulder.

This seemed to bring Yami back from wherever he had gone his hands turning into as the tears fell faster clutching his hair tightly and let out a loud scream.

"!"

Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming, that last part came randomly as I typed!

(1) I don't know whether guys wear waist belts but I think Yugi would look good in one! I don't know, understand or do fashion so there you go!

Sorry Yami *Yugi and I cuddle him* I haven't broken him I promise! Sorry it took me so long to update again, now I have exams *sigh* Hope you liked! *Hides behind a bullet proof glass and waves* Yeah I know some of the reactions I'm gonna get!

Read and Review Please! I REALLY want to know what your reaction is to the last part!


	11. The Strike Of Dawn

Hey there! I know I haven't updated in a while but my laptop broke again, technology hates me…

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 11: The Strike Of Dawn

A soft rhythmic tapping on the window of Yami's apartment was heard as the tenant and friend sat in silence. Yugi had thrown a blanket over his cold partner a while ago, Yami hadn't spoken since he had heard the phone call from his father the documents lying ominously on the table in front of them. Yugi gently stroked Yami's hair in an attempt to comfort his partner. The silence had lasted almost three hours, it was the most uncomfortable time in Yugi's entire life. A sudden angry beating on the front door made both occupants jump. Yami looked at the door emotionlessly giving no other reaction. Yugi rose to his feet and opened the door revealing a tall burly man with a grey beard and hair dressed in a formal yet scruffy clothing.

"Er…. Can I help you?" Yugi offered.

"Where's Yami?" He snapped.

"He… er….. he's incapacitated at the moment sir." Yugi replied.

"Bullshit!" He shouted pushing his way passed Yugi and over to the elder male sitting on the sofa.

"Where's my rent you little prick?" He shouted.

Yami blinked his dull eyes clearing a little as he looked up at the enraged man.

"What?" Honest confusion filled Yami's eyes as he stared up at his landlord.

"Don't fuck with me!" He shouted grabbing Yami by the collar and lifting him off the sofa and off the ground completely. "You haven't paid rent for two months now!"

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Yugi cried desperately trying to pull Yami down but the man just shoved him back.

"Well? My money? Where is it?" He snapped.

"I don't understand, my father was supp-" Yami became silent when realisation dawned over him.

"I-I don't h-have it." Yami admitted clutching the hand holding his collar.

"Well get it!" He demanded throwing Yami onto the ground. "If I don't have the money by 10pm tomorrow then you're out! I'll be back to make sure you've left and if you're still here I'll just toss everything you own out as well as yourself outside and set fire to it!"

Yugi ran over to Yami ensuring his lover was ok. The man kicked over the coffee table before leaving the apartment.

"Yami, are you ok?" Yugi asked softly touching Yami's back.

"I'm fine Yugi." Yami muttered softly bowing his head. "But what am I supposed to do? I don't have any money to pay him, I'll be homeless." Yami ran his fingers through his hair and brought his knees to his chest not bothering to sit back on the sofa, simply cradling himself on the ground. "My father wired the money to every company for rent, electricity…. everything."

"You won't be homeless, you'll come and stay with me." Yugi stated determination shining in his eyes as he hugged Yami.

Yami blinked in shock and looked at the smaller.

"Are you sure? I don't just want to be a burden to you." Yami questioned.

"It'll be fine Yami, I don't want to live in the Game Shop on my own anyway." Yugi stated with a soft smile. "It's a win win situation Yami, I'll have someone to live with and you won't be homeless. Besides, I love you too much to see you thrown onto the street." Yugi added with a bright smile and kissing Yami's cheek.

A small smile traced Yami's face at Yugi's words and kissed Yugi on the lips.

"Thank you, Little One." Yami thanked him softly.

"You don't need to thank me Yami." Yugi assured him wrapping his arms around his lover. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

The Next Day

Yami packed the last of the boxes in the back of his car and closed it turning to Yugi.

"That's everything." He stated. He glanced at the car and let out a soft sigh. "I'm going to miss this car, I've had it for so long."

"I'm sorry Yami, really." Yugi said softly.

"Don't apologise Yugi, it isn't your fault." Yami assured him.

Since Yami's father had stopped paying any of Yami's bills for the last two months he had many angry calls from unpaid companies including car payments, insurance, rent, electricity and others. Yami had to return the car back to the company, he had some money from the last amount wired from his father for food but anything he had would have to be used to pay any outstanding bills he didn't know he had. The Game Shop didn't make nearly enough money to continue paying car payments, he barely made enough to survive but Yugi and Solomon had always been happy enough with that.

Yugi smiled and softly kissed Yami.

"I'm sorry we can't afford your car Yami." Yugi apologised.

"Please Yugi, you're doing more than enough by just allowing me to live with you, you needn't apologise." Yami gave Yugi a small forced smile then kissed Yugi and climbed into the car.

Yugi let out a soft sigh, when he saw the forced smile but decided not to mention it for now, of course Yami was in pain after what his father had done. Yugi hated to see Yami like this but there was nothing he could do.

Yami dropped the last box on the floor of the Living Room in the Game shop and dropped himself onto the sofa beside Yugi and looked around taking in his new surroundings, he had only ever been here twice, it was definitely different but he was glad that he was just close to his lover.

Yugi leaned over and softly kissed Yami's cheek with a bright smile and spoke, " welcome home Yami."

Yami blinked in shock then allowed a small smile to trace his face and kissed Yugi back.

"Thank you." Yami said softly.

Yugi rose to his feet. "I'll go and get you something to drink." Yugi stated turning and leaving the room.

Yami looked around once more then let out a soft chuckle. 'Home…' Yami thought.

A Week Later…

Yami stood behind the counter of the Game Shop reading a book enjoying the peace and quiet. The shop was never particularly busy which was why they didn't earn much but Yami preferred that anyway though, financially, it obviously wasn't good. Yugi had told Yami to rest since he knew the elder would still be upset by his father's decision but Yami had refused stating that he refused to simply be a burden and worked behind the counter three days a week as well as cleaned and cooked meals. He rather liked having something to keep his mind off everything that had happened.

The gentle ring of the bell by the door informed Yami of someone's arrival and he robotically welcomed them though didn't bother to lift his head from the book he was reading. "Good afternoon and welcome to the Game Shop, is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's just me. Yami," Yugi giggled carrying in grocery bags. "And you know people skills are more effective when you look at the person you're greeting." He teased lightly.

Yami quickly made his way around the counter and took some of the bags from Yugi.

"Half the time they don't need any help anyway." Yami replied with a shrug.

"Still," Yugi sighed. "Just a glance would be nice."

"Alright, as you wish." Yami sighed and made his way into the kitchen with Yugi following and began putting each of the ingredients away.

Yugi glanced up as he helped and cautiously spoke, "have you heard anything from your father?"

Yami froze for a second then quickly regained himself. "No, and why would I? He isn't my father anymore after all."

Yugi moved uncomfortably; he knew what Yami's father had done had hurt Yami immensely but he could also see that Yami wanted nothing more than to fix everything with his father and have things back the way they were. Yugi looked at the ground then glanced back up. "Why don't you give him a call?"

"He wouldn't answer." Yami stated. "And even if he did what would I say?"

"That you miss him." Yugi suggested.

"Maybe, but I'd guess he doesn't miss me." Yami replied as he continued putting everything away.

"He does, I'm sure he does." Yugi tried.

"Just drop it Yugi, please." Yami muttered.

"Ok…." They finished putting everything away and Yami returned behind the counter and continued reading. Yugi entered the shop from the back. "Yami, I'm going out again."

"What for?" Yami questioned looking at the smaller.

"I just forgot something, I'm not sure how long I'll be." Yugi replied, he hated lying but he didn't have a choice.

"Alright, be safe." Yami said gently kissing the smaller.

"I will, bye." Yugi left the shop and began walking, he really hoped he remembered the address right.

Yugi had been walking for an hour now and had entered a much richer part of town then his own, he was surrounded by mansions and felt slightly overwhelmed as though each one was looking down at him. He really wished he changed from his torn blue jeans and baby blue shirt to something a little classier before coming. Sticking out like a sore thumb was certainly an understatement. Yugi stopped in front of a familiar mansion and took a deep breath preparing himself, he knew this wasn't going to be far from fun. Yugi pressed the button on the intercom by the gates.

"Yes?" He voice asked, Yugi felt himself visibly stiffen when he saw the camera above him turn to look at him.

"Erm… I'd like to see Mr Atemu." Yugi requested shuffling nervously before the camera's gaze.

"You are not permitted to enter this house, have a good day." The voice stated curtly brushing Yugi off.

"Wait! I just want to talk to Mr Atemu about his son Yami! Please!" Yugi begged.

Yugi heard a soft muttering then silence. Yugi bowed his head then turned and began to walk away feeling the tears form in his eyes until the sound of creaking metal screeched in his ears and he turned to see the large metal doors opening allowing him entrance. Yugi smiled up at the camera and gave a thank you before entering and making the long trek up to the Atemu mansion. He couldn't help but admire the garden neatly trimmed hedges with two large ponds with various fish swimming around. Yugi felt so out of place he could almost feel the fish sneer at his common appearance. Peacocks gracefully walked the grassy banks, Yugi gave the closest a soft smile but it simply glared back at the intruding boy telling him he wasn't wanted.

Yugi let out a soft sigh, "great, even the fish and peacocks here hate me." He muttered.

Yugi reached to open the front door but stopped when they were opened by two men on the other side and bowed to him wearing black trousers with a white shirt and a long swan tailed purple and gold coats with white gloves. 'Do they really need doormen? How often do they walk through the front door each day?' Yugi thought giving a soft thank you and a nervous smile.

"Ah, Mr Mutou, how nice to see you again." A familiar voice greeted.

Yugi turned and smiled when he saw the elder butler Yami had introduced to him on his last visit. "Hello Carlos, it's nice to see you too, and you can call me Yugi."

He nodded and bowed returning the soft smile. "As you wish. I heard you over the camera as I was passing. If I may request, how is Master Atemu, I heard what happened."

Yugi was confused at the words Master Atemu before realising he was referring to Yami, he had only ever heard someone refer to Yami as Master Atemu once before and it felt strange.

"He's….. erm…. as well as can be expected, quite shaken." Yugi admitted.

The man's soft blue eyes saddened at Yugi's words. "Of course, it must have come to quite a shock to him. If there is anything I can do to help please, do not hesitate to contact me Mr Mu- Yugi." He corrected himself.

"You certainly seem to care for Yami quite a bit Carlos." Yugi said.

"Yes, he was very kind toward me and the other employees, just like his mother." He replied with a soft smile. "We all liked Master Atemu very much."

"And he only speaks about you in glowing terms." Yugi assured him.

"How kind, thank you Yugi." Carlos thanked him. "I heard you wished to see Lord Atemu."

"Erm…. Yami's father?" Yugi asked.

Carlos let out a soft chuckle and nodded. "Yes." He motioned for Yugi to follow him as he began to walk.

"Then yes, I'm sorry I'm not used to these titles." Yugi laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Though it's probably obvious huh?"

"I wouldn't say obvious, maybe a little noticeable Yugi." He replied.

"Great." Yugi sighed. "I must really fit in here."

He lead Yugi toward two large oak doors which two men standing in front of them dressed in the same uniform as the men at the front doors.

"Allow me to inform of your arrival first Yugi." Carlos offered stepping forward.

"Er…. Carlos…. erm…. Akne….. Lord Atemu didn't know I was coming." He admitted.

"I am aware of that Yugi." Cralos assured him with a soft smile.

"Well….. I don't want to endanger your job so…. you can just go if you would like…. I don't want you to get fired because of me." Yugi explained.

Carlos bowed. "As you wish, Yugi." He replied.

"Thank you Carlos, really I mean it." Yugi said.

Carlos gave another bow, "please send my best to Master Atemu and have a good day."

"You too, goodbye."

Yugi looked up at the ominous oak doors bearing down on him. 'Come on Yugi, you have to do this, just suck it up and do this.' He could almost feel the black aura seeping through the elegant expensive doors. Yugi stepped forward and reached toward the golden handles but jerked back when the doormen grasped the handles and opened the doors for him. Yugi gave them each a thank you and stepped inside jumping a little when the doors closed behind him even though the sound was a simple soft click, 'well if Yami's father decides to kill me there won't even be any evidence I came here, I haven't touched a single thing. No fingerprints for exhibit A, you'd be a witness for me wouldn't you Carlos.' Yugi thought feeling his spine turn to jelly as he looked around, he couldn't help but gasp as his took in his surroundings.

Books as far as the eye could see of different colours assaulted his eyes reaching the elegantly painted ceiling of a sunset purples, oranges and yellow merged together to create one extravagant masterpiece above him. Books of every size, colour, genre that had ever been created, it was like every library and archive in the world had gathered together in one room. They were all stacked neatly on shelves, Yugi assumed there was some sort of order to them, alphabetical, genre etc… Not one bit of dust marred the perfect room, it was obviously regularly cleaned even though it seemed like an impossible task. Mahogany desks and chairs lay throughout with a green lamp and perfectly aligned sets of pencils and pens rested proudly on each one. Expensive mahogany and gold ladders on rails leaned against the shelves allowing people to get to the higher stacked books so high that, when at the top, you could touch the ceiling. Gold painted walls peered out from behind the shelves barely visible behind the looming books around him and a plush red and gold design carpet beneath his cheap 50% off black shoes, he felt as though he was disgracing the room by even touching the ground with his cheap shoes. Yugi would quite confidently guess that just the paint used on the walls of this room would probably cost more than he would make in an entire life time. The room looked like something out of a children's fairy tale, Yugi half expected some sort of magical pixie or ghost to pop out and take him to some magical place to the Land Of Knowledge these books created.

Something did appear causing Yugi to jump and rip him out of his delusional thoughts, a gruff annoyed voice smashed his thoughts, "yes, what is it?" It snapped.

Yugi turned to see half way down the room a Akhenamkhanen dressed in a formal black suit with a white shirt and dark purple tie however it was ruffled and unkempt, the black coat was unbuttoned and wrinkled, the white button up shirt was un tucked and the top three buttons were undone and the front of the dark purple tie was shorter than the back it was also twisted and uneven. The man looked as though he had just been attacked.

Yugi moved uncomfortably as he watched Yami's father complete paperwork that Yugi assumed from work. "Good afternoon Mr Atemu."

Akhenamkhanen lifted his head when Yugi spoke, shock flitted through his eyes when he saw Yugi standing by the large oak doors but it soon turned to anger.

"What are you doing in my house?" He shouted angrily.

"I just wanted to talk, you see-" Yugi started but Akhenamkhanen cut across him.

"I don't want you in my house! I demand that you leave at once!" He bellowed rising to his feet and glaring at the smaller.

"Please just listen to me, I-" Yugi tried again but Akhenamkhanen refused to listen.

"I told you to leave! If you don't I will call the police and you will be charged with trespassing!" Akhenamkhanen continued, Yugi could feel anger welling up in his chest, Akhenamkhanen wouldn't even listen to him. "I want you out of my house! I want you away from my wife! I want you away from my daughter! I want you away from my family! You have no right-"

This time it was Yugi who cut across him as the anger finally exploded in his chest. "Yami is part of your family! Even though you haven't treated him as a member of your family. You haven't treated Yami the way he deserves to be treated for the last four years, he's your own son, your flesh and blood and you treat him like the dirt beneath your feet! You have no right to treat him like that, you should be showering him with love and care like a father is supposed to but you aren't! But even so Yami loves you and still sees you as his father! He misses you! He loves you!"

"How dare you yell at me in my house! Leave! I demand that you leave now before-" Akhenamkhanen started.

"What do you think Yami's mother would say if she saw you now, the way you treat Yami!" Yugi shouted back.

The statement instantly caused silence to fall upon the luxurious room. Yugi instantly tensed when he realised what he had just said to the much elder male. Akhenamkhanen slumped back into the chair and looked at the desk.

"I… I'm sorry about what I just said. It's just…. Yami was so upset…. and at the birthday party…." Yugi took a deep breath and fell to his knees bowing deeply his forehead resting against the carpet. "Forgive me for what I just said. I had no right to speak of that. I am truly sorry, Mr Atemu."

"Why did you come here?" He asked eyes resting on the desk in front of him.

Yugi rose to his feet but kept his head bowed. "Since Yami would never tell you this himself I'll have to. Yami still loves you as his father, he never stopped loving you even when you asked him to leave the house. When he talks about you I can see it in his eyes, he has nothing but love and admiration for you, he looks up to you Mr Atemu. I just want you to forgive him. Not to mention what happened at the Birthday Party, it was my fault. Yami didn't say or do anything. He misses this house, he misses his family….. he misses you Mr Atemu." Yugi stated, he bowed again falling onto his knees his forehead resting on the carpet beneath them. "I beg of you Mr Atemu, forgive Yami."

Akhenamkhanen hadn't lifted his gaze from the desk in front of him his fingers aimlessly tracing the spin on the book before him.

"He cried when heard you disowned him, I've never seen him so upset before. He misses you with all his heart Mr Atemu, he misses his father." Yugi added.

Akhenamkhanen was silent for a few minutes simply staring at the paper and book before him.

"Do you really not care about him anymore Mr Atemu?" Yugi asked looking up at him.

Akhenamkhanen continued to be silent for a few more seconds then spoke, "how is he? Is he eating?"

Yugi nodded, "yes, I cook for him everyday and make sure he eats and sleeps properly."

"I'm glad." Akhenamkhanen replied.

Yugi could see the happiness glinting softly in Akhenamkhanen eyes, he was obviously happy that his son was still healthy and well.

"He's living in the Game Shop in Domino City with me Mr Atemu, you can come and see him if you like." Yugi said a smile softly tracing his lips. "I can see you're still worried about him, even after what you said and did."

Akhenamkhanen finally looked up at Yugi his soft red meeting Yugi's hopeful bright amethyst.

"How do you know he wants to see me?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

"I can tell by the way he reacts when I mention your name, I can see in his eyes." Yugi answered.

Akhenamkhanen rose to his feet looking at Yugi. "Yugi…. will you take me there, to see him?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

"I'd love too." Yugi replied.

A soft smile traced Akhenamkhanen's face and he followed Yugi out of the room. "Yugi, why is Yami staying at the Game Shop in Domino City?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

"Oh, he lost the apartment when you stopped sending him money, he didn't have the finance to support it himself, he had to sell almost everything of value." Yugi replied.

Akhenamkhanen looked at the ground for a second before straightening himself up and began walking again. Yugi followed the elder man down the stairs, neither saw green eyes watching the two from down the hall. They entered the garage and climbed into the closest car, a cherry red Ferrari f150, it looked brand new and Yugi had the slightest suspicion that it probably was, they had probably bought it and forgotten about it. Yugi directed Akhenamkhanen to the Game Shop in Domino City as Yami's father drove. Akhenamkhanen turned off the engine and looked up at the small Game Shop, it was obvious that he wasn't used to such a small place but Yugi was perfectly comfortable, as long as he was able to get by he didn't mind. Yugi climbed out of the car and walked over to the front door, he glanced back and stopped when he realised that Akhenamkhanen hadn't gotten out of the sports car. Yugi's eyes softened and he walked back over to the car and opened the door. Akhenamkhanen was gripping the steering wheel so tightly the tanned skin on his knuckles had turned white.

"Akhenamkhanen, would you like to come in?" Yugi offered with a soft smile.

The much elder man jumped and looked at Yugi swallowing a lump in his throat. He finally released the steering wheel and opened the door climbing out. The seatbelt he had forgotten to undo yanked him back into the car. Akhenamkhanen let out an annoyed growl and shakily unbuckled it climbing out and followed Yugi to the front door. Yugi gave Akhenamkhanen a reassuring smile before opening the front door the bell ringing softly informing the residents of their entry. Akhenamkhanen fidgeted behind Yugi as Yami spoke.

"Good day and welcome to the Game Shop, is there anything I can help you with?" Yami droned off once again not looking up from the book he was reading once again.

"Yami, I thought I asked you to look at the customers when you're greeting them." Yugi teased softly.

"It doesn't make a difference so why bother?" Yami replied still not looking up.

"Well, you never know who might come through the door." Yugi replied.

"Like who, Santa Claus? Even if he did turn up the jolly prick would probably just piss me off." Yami finally lifted his head. "It'd be an interesting sight you-" Yami came to a sudden stop when his eyes drifted to his father.

Yugi moved uncomfortably and finally walked inside closing the door behind them and fell silent allowing the two to talk. Unfortunately no one spoke, silence rang through Game Shop so quiet that a pin drop would probably cause everyone to have a heart attack.

"Hello Yami." Akhenamkhanen finally greeted.

"Akhenamkhanen." Yami replied with a small nod.

Akhenamkhanen physically winced at Yami's use of his name rather than the title father.

"I understand you're angry Yami but I'm still your father, right?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

"No, you're not my father, as of 3rd August 2010 if I'm not mistaken, I believe that was the date on the disownment papers you sent me." Yami replied. "I have no right to call you father, I would have assumed you would prefer that I use your given name now."

"Yami, after what happened at the Birthday Party, how was I supposed to trust you?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

"Well, I personally assumed because I was your son, but it seems that isn't enough for you, is it?" Yami replied.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered softly.

Yami was acting very cold toward Akhenamkhanen, he understood that the elder was upset by his father's actions but he could also see that Yami desperately wanted his father back.

"Yami… I…. I understand that you're angry but…. even so…. I lo….." Akhenamkhanen stared at Yami trying to force the words out.

Yami's eyes softened at his father's words, he could tell what he wanted to say.

"Father…." Yami moved from behind the counter and toward his father trying to encourage the much elder to continue.

"Yami….. I….." Akhenamkhanen started.

"Go ahead Akhenamkhanen say it." An all too familiar voice hissed mingling with the sound of the bell by the front door ringing.

Everyone turned and looked at the front door to see Lara staring at the three of them her piercing green eyes narrowing as she watched each of them, she was wearing a long designer white skirt and aqua blue halter top.

"Lara, how did you know I was here?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

"I heard you two talking, and I heard you mention the 'Game Shop in Domino City'." Lara snapped back.

"Well, why did you follow me?" Akhenamkhanen asked.

Lara pouted and skulked forward wrapping both arms around Akhenamkhanen's neck and kissing him; Yami physically cringed at Lara's actions.

"Well, I saw you leaving with that _boy _and I got worried about you." Lara replied hissing the word 'boy'. "Am I not allowed to worry about my husband?"

"Yami…." Yugi whispered quickly moving over to his lover.

"So, what are you doing here Akhenamkhanen?" Lara questioned.

"I wanted to talk to Yami, I was hoping to reconcile our relationship." Akhenamkhanen answered.

Yami looked up at those words, his eyes wide. He was desperate to mend his relationship with his father, maybe he would be able to now.

"And I was also hoping you and Yami would also be able to mend your relationship Lara." Akhenamkhanen added.

The smile instantly wiped from Yami and Lara's faces at those words. Lara's quickly returned and she hugged Akhenamkhanen.

"You're right, this has gone on for too long." Lara said then turned to Yami. "So, what do you think Yami? Would you be willing to work on our relationship?"

Yami's felt doubt creep into his heart at her words and cautiously replied. "How would we do that Lara?"

"Well maybe we could go to lunch together and talk, just you and me, how does that sound Yami?" Lara asked with sickly sweet smile tracing her face. "Maybe you could even see it in yourself to call me mother?"

Yami physically winced at those last words. "I suppose lunch isn't completely out of the question." Yami muttered softly.

"That's great!" She over reacted clapping her hands together. "How about Fri-Oh! Akhenamkhanen, would you mind parking my car? I was so worried I parked illegally." She offered Akhenamkhanen the keys. "I'd really appreciate it."

Akhenamkhanen took the keys. "Of course." He said with a soft smile. "This shouldn't take long, you two make a time to meet while I park the car."

Lara smile brightly and waved to Akhenamkhanen as he left the shop.

"So, about Friday?" Yami asked watching Lara carefully.

Lara scoffed and turned to Yami. "Please, I could barely stand eating at the same table with you when I was dating your father, why would I want to spend any time alone with you?" She hissed back laughing.

"Should have known." Yami muttered.

Lara's eyes widened and she burst out laughing, "you actually believed I would want to mend my relationship with you? I guess you're thicker than I thought Yami, you actually thought I'd want anything to do with some_thing_ like you." She stressed the word 'thing.'

Yami simply shook his head and turned away.

"Yami, being around you is the most horrible experience of my life." Lara laughed then a smirk traced her face. "However it's nowhere near as bad as being around your mother."

Yami instantly froze at those words and his hand curled into a fist.

"You have no idea how happy I was when she died, it was like Christmas had come early, only this was something I could relish forever by taking her husband and home. I hope she's burning in hell and that you soon join her. It's what you deserve after all, no one wants you here, you're disgusting and so was your mother. I'm so glad your mother slo-"

Lara's comment was cut short when a fist connected with her cheek knocking her to the ground.

"You little bitch! I hope you die a slow and painful death and burn in hell, that is what you deserve Lara!" Yami shouted lifting his fist again.

"Yami!" A voice shouted angrily.

They all instantly turned to see Akhenamkhanen standing in the door the bell ringing softly above him. Lara let out a dramatic cry.

"Akhenamkhanen!" She screamed. "I tried to reason with him but he just…. well you saw…." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Akhenamkhanen walked forward wrapping his arms around Lara and assisting her to her feet. Yami stepped forward lifting his hand.

"Father…. I-" Yami was cut short when a fist came into contact with the side of his head and Yami let out a loud cry of pain collapsing to the ground.

"Yami!" Yugi cried racing forward and throwing his arms around his lover.

Yami touched the side of his head where his father had struck him and let out a sharp gasp of pain and looked up at Akhenamkhanen.

"Father…." Yami gasped tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Akhenamkhanen shouted. "Don't you dare use that name when speaking to me. You have no father, you have lost every member of your family. You don't deserve to see Hikaru."

Tears freely streamed down Yami's face as he kneeled up. "But… father I-"

Yami was knocked back down again by his father's fist.

"Stop it!" Yugi cried covering Yami's body with his own.

Yami touched his cheek where his father had hit him this time and felt pain shoot through his cheek.

"Yami, I will say this once and once only." Akhenamkhanen stated, Yami looked up his hurt crimson looked into enraged scarlet. "If you ever come to the house again or try and contact any of us again, I am not exaggerating when I say I will kill you."

He wrapped both arms around Lara and lead her toward the door. Yami openly sobbed wrapping his arms around himself.

"How could you say that to your own son?" Yugi cried.

"That _monster _is not my son. What behind you right now is an _animal_ and it deserves to die." Akhenamkhanen stated then turned and finally left the Game Shop.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami holding his sobbing and screaming lover.

"I'm so sorry. I was only trying to help. I swear. Yami I'm so sorry. I truly am." Yugi cried allowing the tears to fall as he held the elder.

Yami just pushed Yugi away and stumbled into the back of the Game Shop and collapsing onto the sofa and crying into the pillows. Yugi clutched his chest as he watched Yami break down. It was all his fault, if he hadn't gone to Akhenamkhanen's house this never would have happened. Why did Yami stay with him? He only made things worse for his lover. Since Yugi had met Yami he had done nothing but make Yami's life miserable. Yugi gently stroked Yami's hair silently as Yami continued to weep on the sofa. Two hours later Yami had fallen asleep, Yugi stayed beside him stroking Yami's hair thinking. What could he do to help? Yugi's eyes searched the room trying to find something to help his distraught lover. Yugi's eyes stopped on Yami's mobile that lay innocently on the table. A thought suddenly struck him and he picked it up leaving the room allowing Yami to rest. Yami had told Yugi a long time ago that he had no friends so it shouldn't be difficult to find. Yugi unlocked the phone and entered the phonebook. He flicked through the few contacts Yami had, his father's mobile, Yugi's mobile, doctor, a taxi service, his old landlord and finally the name "Yuki Karou". Unless Yami had him under a code name Yugi was pretty sure this was it. He pressed call and held his breath as it began ringing.

"What the fuck do you want?" A voice snapped down the phone.

Yugi swallowed nervously. "Is…er… is this Yuki Karou?" Yugi asked fidgeting even though the other couldn't see him.

"Yes, now what the fuck do you want?" Yuki hissed.

"D-do you sell drugs?" Yugi asked.

"What the fuck? You don't just blurt shit like that over the phone? What if the line's been bugged you fucking idiot?" Yuki shouted.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't k-know." Yugi muttered.

"How the fuck did you get this number?" Yuki asked.

"I'm a friend of Yami's." Yugi replied.

"Oh, a friend of Yami's huh? So, what do you want huh?" Yuki asked.

"I… er… can I come to your house and talk?" Yugi asked.

"I never meet new guys at my home, how about by the old arcade on Crystal Way in 30?" Yuki asked.

"Y-yes." Yugi replied.

"Fucking yay!" Yuki mocked back down the phone then hung up.

Yugi quickly put his jacket on, he stopped when he saw Yami resting and on the sofa. He gently kissed his lover's forehead and placed Yami's phone back on the table then moved to leave and suddenly stopped. Wait, of course Yuki would want paying. Yugi took out his wallet, Yugi guessed he didn't have enough on him so he quickly emptied the till before leaving.

Yugi nervously stood by the old arcade, it had burnt down years ago and was part of the dangerous downtown Domino City. Yugi's Grandfather had also told him to stay away from there but he didn't have much choice at the moment.

"Oi, you Yami's friend?" A voice asked.

Yugi turned to see the bright orange haired man walking down the street toward him, Yugi instantly recognised him, he had only ever seen him twice but he was unmistakeable. Yuki leaned against the wall.

"So, whaddya want?" Yuki asked yawning.

Yugi swallowed hard. "I-I'm not s-sure. I've never d-done this b-before." He admitted.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Yuki ridiculed.

"W-what does Y-Yami have?" Yugi asked.

"Can't answer that, you know customer seller confidentiality." Yuki replied taking out what Yugi hoped was a cigarette and lighting it.

"R-right o-of course." Yugi muttered shuffling nervously.

"I'm just fucking with ya!" Yuki laughed. "Yami has heroin."

"O-oh, then I'll take t-two of those." Yugi replied taking out his wallet, he felt a sudden craving for a hit himself. "A-and a n-needle."

"Alright then, that'll be ¥250,000." He replied putting his hand out.

"Yugi's head shot up, what?" Yugi cried. "Why is it that expensive?"

"Fuck's it matter to you? I charge what I want to. Now, deal with it or fuck off." Yuki snapped.

"I-I don't have t-that much." Yugi admitted. "I d-don't even h-have enough for o-one."

"That sucks…. well, see ya." Yuki turned and walked away.

"No wait!" Yugi begged running in front of him and falling to his knees. "Please, I need this!"

"Well if you can't pay that's it." Yuki stated pushing Yugi away. "I'm not a fucking charity."

Yugi was persistent and stood in Yuki's way again. "Please I'm begging you!"

"Fuck off you little prick!" Yuki shouted lashing out and hitting Yugi across the face.

Yugi let out a soft cry as he was struck. Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he watched Yuki walk away. "Please I'll do anything!"

Yuki stopped and glanced back. A small smirk traced his face at those words and he returned to Yugi. "Well, there is one thing." Yuki replied.

"Anything!" Yugi gasped.

Yuki smirked and ran his fingers down one side of Yugi's arm. "I suppose I can part with two… if you are willing…." Yuki whispered softly moving closer so they were only an inch apart.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Yuki smirked and moved down kissing Yugi full on the lips. Yugi's eyes widened in shock and he quickly pulled away from Yuki covering his lips. "If you fuck me, I'll give you the heroin you want, two."

Yugi quickly pulled away. "I…. I can't." Yugi replied.

"Well, I guess you were lying when you said anything huh?" Yuki stated turning and walking away.

Yugi bit his lip hard looking at the ground and wrapping his arms around himself. He wanted to help Yami so badly, but could he really…..

"Yuki!" Yugi shouted racing after him. Yuki stopped and looked at him. "I…. I'll do it."

Yuki smirked. "Well then, follow me." Yuki replied as he began walking again.

Crimson eyes fluttered softly as Yami awoke and he slowly sat up. Yami let out a sharp gasp and clutched his head and cheek where his father had hit him. The memories came back with full force. Yami bowed his head and looked around.

"Yugi?" Yami called softly.

There was no reply. 'Maybe he went out.' Yami thought. He picked up his phone off the table and unlocked it to check the time. "What the…." Yami muttered when his recent called list appeared. His eyes stopped on the name that was called only an hour ago, 'Yuki Karou.'

"But how…." Yami's eyes widened when realisation struck him and he was instantly on his feet. "No, he wouldn't….." Yami ran from the Game Shop ignoring the pain in his head and face. "Please Gods no."

Yami ran the all too familiar path to Yuki's house and slammed repeatedly his fist against the door. A blonde haired man quickly threw open the door. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Yami pushed passed him and through the labyrinth of doors and into Yuki's room. Yuki was standing in the middle of the room and turned his head when Yami entered. A smirk traced his face when he saw Yami and zipped up his pants. "Looks like my prediction was right Yami." Yuki laughed. "He was screaming under me." Orange eyes glinted with sickening glee.

"Yami?" Yugi slowly sat up looking at Yami from Yuki's bed the sheets fell from his chest revealing his nude body. Yugi let out a soft gasp and quickly pulled them back up covering himself.

"I don't really see the point in that now Yugi." Yuki laughed, he walked over to the desk and removed two familiar silver packets and a needle. He tossed it onto Yugi's lap with a laugh. "Oh and, if you ever want anymore. I don't mind making this sort of arrangement again Yugi. I actually quite enjoyed it. You're well worth it Yugi. I wouldn't mind another fuck next time you're up for it."

"Be quiet Yuki!" Yami shouted, he quickly ran forward and wrapped his arms around Yugi holding him close. "Yugi…. you didn't really…. Yugi did you have sex with Yuki for drugs?" Yami asked fearing the answer.

"I…. Yami….." Tears formed in Yugi's eyes.

"Just answer then question Yugi. Did you have sex with Yuki for drugs?" Yami repeated.

"Yes." Yugi admitted tears falling freely from his eyes. "But… but I have the heroin Yami, its what you wanted right? He gave it to me look." Yugi lifted up the silver packets and needle Yuki had thrown to him as though to prove it to Yami.

"Oh…. Yugi….." Yami gasped out sobbing softly again, he wrapped both arms around Yugi and held him close. "What have I done to you?"

"B-but I got the drugs Yami, like you wanted…. right?" Yugi asked looking up at his lover.

Yami didn't reply simply picking up Yugi's clothes and pulling Yugi off of the bed. He passed the clothes to his naked lover. "Get dressed Yugi." Yami sighed. "We're leaving."

Yugi did as Yami asked quickly dressing and picked up the drugs and needle. Yami snatched the drugs out of Yugi's hand and threw them onto the ground. "Without these."

"B-but Yami-" Yugi started but Yami refused to listen and just dragged Yugi from the room.

Yugi desperately pulled back. "Yami let go, I need to get the drugs, we can't leave them here. Let go!" Yugi cried trying to move back into Yuki's bedroom but Yami ignored him.

"Come back soon!" Yuki mocked with a laugh.

Yami just glared back at Yuki and steered Yugi a fighting and crying Yugi back to the Game Shop and home.

And that's the end of this chapter! Figured you deserved a long chapter for your patience! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry Yugi fans! Don't worry I love him too!

Read And Review Please!


	12. Big Things Do Come In Small Packages

Hi all! Thank you for reviewing my last chapter! I'm so sorry for what I did to Yugi! *Hugs Yugi and Yami* I love you both very much!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 12: Big Things Really Do Come In Small Packages

Yami opened the Game Shop door pulling a still struggling Yugi into the building; he pushed the smaller down onto the sofa and sat down beside him gently rubbing his forehead thinking. Yugi was instantly on his feet again trying to get out of the Game Shop.

"Yami, we have to go back and get the heroin." Yugi shouted but Yami quickly rose to his feet and pulled Yugi back in again.

"No Yugi! Can't you see what this has done to you?" Yami snapped pushing Yugi back onto the sofa yet again and holding him down.

"Let me go Yami! I need to go back and get the heroin! I said let me go!" Yugi shouted fighting against Yami but the elder was much stronger and continued to hold him down.

"Yugi look at yourself!" Yami shouted. "Can you even hear what you're saying? Do you even realise what you just did? You just slept with another man for drugs!"

"Let me go! I don't care! You can't stop me Yami! You have no right to stop me!" Yugi continued to fight back. "I said let go!"

"I'm not letting go Yugi. I'm going to take responsibility for this! I know I did this to you and I am going to help you!" Yami shouted back.

"Well maybe I don't want your help! Just let go!" Yugi continued when he felt something inside of him finally snap. "Let me go Yami and get out of my house! I hate you, I want nothing to do with you! I hate you with all my heart! Get away from me you disgust me! Now I know why all your other friends left you and why your father threw you out! I HATE YOU YAMI ATEMU!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yami's grip on Yugi instantly loosened at those words and he allowed Yugi to push passed him and toward the door. Yugi stopped at the sound of soft sobbing, he turned and looked at Yami seeing his lover collapsed on the ground crying. Yugi felt a sharp pain in his chest when he realised what he had just said to Yami. He slowly approached his crying lover and fell to his knees beside Yami.

"Y-Yami. I-I'm so s-sorry." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami holding him close. "I-I didn't m-mean it. I love you Yami. I'm so sorry."

Yami wrapped both arms around Yugi and cried into his hair as his lover cried into his chest. They cried in each others embrace for a while before Yami finally regained himself and pushed Yugi's head up to stare deep into his lover's eyes.

"Yugi…. please forgive me." Yami begged tears freely streaming down his face. "I am truly sorry. Forgive me I beg of you."

Honest confusion filled bright amethyst as he listened to Yami. "W-what are you t-talking a-about Yami? I s-should be the o-one apologising t-to you. W-what I s-said…. I should n-never h-have said such t-things. A-after what's h-happened t-to you." Yugi cried as he looked deep into Yami's eyes.

"No Yugi, I should be the one apologising." Yami stated simply. "If you had never met me none of this would have happened. You would not have even thought about drugs, you wouldn't have met my step-mother, you would have been there when your Grandfather died, you never would have met Yuki, you wouldn't have slept with him for drugs. Everything that's happened is all my fault, you should hate me, I should disgust you. You should hate me, I want you to hate me. I'm begging you to hate me Yugi! Why don't you hate me? After everything I've done to you!"

Shock filled Yami's eyes when Yugi leaned forward and kissed him though he more than happily wrapped his arms around Yugi pulling the smaller closer and deepening the kiss. When they finally parted Yami stared into Yugi's eyes. "Yugi….. why?"

"Yami, if I had never met you I would never have been able to help you, you wouldn't have been able to help me during my Grandfather's death, I would never have known what it was to be loved by another man." Yugi replied a soft smile tracing his face as he kissed Yami again. "I love you Yami Atemu and nothing you say or do will ever change that." Yugi swallowed nervously before he continued. "D-do you s-still love me a-after what I s-said and d-did?"

It was Yami's turn to smile as he replied. "Yes Yugi, I love you. I could never stop loving you. No matter what."

Yugi rested his forehead against Yami's chest and closed his eyes. "I truly am sorry about what I said, I should never have said it, even if I was angry, I had no right. And…. sleeping with Yuki…. I'm sorry." Yugi clutched Yami's shirt tightly. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking properly. I was only thinking about the drugs, I'm sorry. But I did it for us. To get you the drugs I thought you wanted. But it was wrong, no matter the circumstance."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "You didn't even need to apologise my love. I don't care about that, all I care about is you."

"So…. what now?" Yugi asked lifting his head.

"We have to get passed this addiction Yugi." Yami sighed. "I know before we didn't believe we had a problem but I think now…." Yami trailed off looking at Yugi.

"We are addicted, we just wouldn't admit it before." Yugi finished for him.

Yami nodded in agreement and let out a soft sigh.

"S-should we s-sign into a rehabilitation c-centre?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Yugi I…. I don't think I can get through this without you. We wouldn't be allowed to go to the same rehab centre. One of the rules is that you can't be in a relationship with another patient and I couldn't spend that much time away from you." Yami muttered softly.

"You think we can get passed this addiction together?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Yami gently took Yugi's hand in his own and kissed it. "I could do anything with you by my side my love." Yami replied with a gentle smile. "We can do this Yugi."

Yugi smiled back and kissed his lover holding him close nuzzling his face into Yami's neck and letting out a happy sigh. Yami softly took Yugi's hand and pulled him up from the floor. They sat together in silence for a while simply enjoying each other's embrace. Yami turned his head when he heard a soft purr and leaned back a little; his eyes softened when he realised Yugi had fallen asleep. He didn't blame the smaller, he must have been tired from the days events and it was starting to get late. Yami picked Yugi up careful not to awaken his sleeping lover. He carried Yugi upstairs and lay him down on the bed lying beside his lover and holding him close.

Yugi continued to sleep letting out the occasional sigh or whimper. Yami shuffled for a couple of hours unable to rest. He finally climbed out of bed afraid that his constant shifting would wake his lover. Yami sat on the windowsill looking up at the night sky. A blanket of black was above him, he couldn't see a single spot on the perfect darkness. Yami let out a soft sigh and looked around the room trying to find something of interest, a wardrobe standing proudly against the wall was of no interest to Yami; he spent a few minutes observing his appearance in a full length mirror but soon became bored; a small TV with a DVD player and a game console but he didn't want to risk waking his comfortable lover so they were no use; his eyes finally settled on the final thing in the room, a desk. Yami let out another bored sigh, on top was few scattered pencil and pens with two scrunched up pieces of paper; seeing as this was no interest he began searching through three draws trying to find something to focus on other than the boredom and memories of the past day. In the first was a folder and stationary which Yami assumed Yugi had ready when he began his University archaeology course, the second homed a few books about Egypt and an old children's book but Yami didn't have enough concentration to read at the moment, the final draw had a few more scrunched up pieces of paper and two lined paper books. Yami removed one of the lined paper books and flicked through it, in it were a few notes which Yugi had made when studying the Egypt informational books and a few doodles. Yami opened the other but it was empty and unmarked. He picked up one of the pens scattered on the top of the desk and returned to his place on the windowsill and looked out once again quietly tapping the pen on the open book. Yami looked up at the night sky again but it seemed unchanged, no he was wrong. Yami squinted and saw that a single star slyly peeked out through the darkness above him. A small smile traced Yami's face as he looked up at the star, when he was younger his mother and father had always come to get him when the first star appeared at night telling him to make a wish.

Yami closed his eyes tightly. 'I wish…. I wish with all my heart that Yugi will overcome this addiction and has a happy life, even if that life doesn't include me, I beg of you.' Yami slowly opened his eyes again and stared at the twinkling star. He didn't care if he never recovered from his addiction, he didn't care if Yugi fell in love with someone else, he didn't care if he died; as long as Yugi was alright he didn't care.

Crimson eyes fluttered back down to the empty page once again, a small smile traced his face; when he was younger he had also loved writing, instead of his parents telling him a bedtime story Yami had loved writing one and reading them to his parents at night, they were always so proud of him. Yami had stopped writing when his mother had died, he no longer wanted to never being able to find the will or desire to write anymore. Yami's eyes turned to Yugi as he watched his angels sleeping face, a smile graced his face; he had the desire to write again, Yugi was his inspiration now. Ink finally greeted paper as Yami began writing flowing over the pristine white paper permanently marking it with the dark substance crimson eyes flitting down the page.

Amethyst eyes fluttered softly and he let out a soft whimper shuffling a little, he didn't want to get up, he was so tired but he knew by the sun hitting his delicate eyes that he had to. Yugi finally opened his eyes and looked toward the window wincing as the bright rays hurt his eyes. He slowly adjusted and looked at the familiar silhouette sitting on the windowsill focusing intently on the paper before him hand flowing over the page as he continued to write. Yugi slowly sat up and yawned, Yami was so engrossed in writing he hadn't seen Yugi wake. Yugi smiled and rose to his feet crossing the room gaining his lover's attention with a kiss. Yami jumped a little in surprise then smiled and kissed Yugi back.

"Good morning Yami, did you sleep at all last night?" Yugi greeted with a soft smile.

"Good morning Yugi, and no I didn't." Yami admitted giving him a soft smile in return. "How are you feeling angel?"

"Better I guess. And yourself?" Yugi replied.

"I'm alright Little One, don't worry about me." Yami assured him with a smile.

"I can't help it Yami, I love you." Yugi sighed. "How's your head?" Yugi added gently touching where Yami's father had struck him.

Yami winced and softly took Yugi's hand in his own. "I'll be fine Yugi, I love you too."

"So, what are you doing?" Yugi questioned leaning over Yami's shoulder and reading what was on the page.

"Writing a story." Yami answered.

"I didn't know you wrote stories, you never told me." Yugi pouted back.

"I used to write a lot before my mother died." Yami replied letting out a soft chuckle when he saw Yugi's cute pout.

"Really?" Yugi asked his eyes lighting up.

Yami took Yugi's hand and led him from the room and into the hall closet where Yami had stored some of the things from his apartment. Searching a for a little while Yami finally removed a box and showed it to Yugi. It was full of stories Yami had written on pads of paper from a young five year old Yami's fairytales to a fifteen year olds much more mature stories.

"Wow!" Yugi gasped going through the box. "C-can I read some?"

Yami shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind. They're not very good, I just enjoyed it so don't expect too much."

"I'm sure they're amazing Yami." Yugi praised giving Yami a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You're just saying that because you want to get into my pants huh?" Yami teased softly.

A bright blush dusted Yugi's face and he softly pushed at Yami, "Y-Yami!"

"I was just kidding angel, don't worry I know you don't just want me for my body." Yami continued wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and pulling him close.

"I really do love you Yami." Yugi said softly giving a quick peck at Yami's cheek.

"I love you too Yugi." He softly kissed back then held the smaller close enjoying simply being with his young lover, he then returned to the windowsill and resumed writing.

Yugi glanced down at the piles of stories before picking one up and settling down onto the bed to read. A few hours later Yugi closed the pad of paper and looked up, Yami was no longer sitting on the windowsill Yugi quickly rose to his feet and went in search soon finding his lover in the kitchen cooking.

"Yami," Yugi whispered softly wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Welcome back to reality, how was your trip?" Yami questioned with a soft smile.

"Yami, that story, it was really good, no, amazing." Yugi complimented.

"Well thank you love." Yami replied stirring the pan's contents.

"I'm not exaggerating Yami, you should really consider writing for a career, your work has so much emotion and love its amazing." Yugi continued.

"Again thank you, but I believe my work is a far cry from any professional though I appreciate the compliment." Yami chuckled in reply.

"Won't you even consider it Yami?" Yugi sighed softly tugging on Yami's shirt to gain his full attention.

"Yugi I understand you like my work but it really isn't professional quality, I'm much better suited to other jobs like… working behind the counter here, if even that." Yami muttered.

Yugi pouted and let out a childish huff turning away. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek. "Now, let's eat koi."

Yami stood behind the counter of the Game Shop a few hours later writing in the same book he had been earlier, he found that concentrating on writing kept his mind away from he drugs his body so desperately craved but it was getting harder by the minute. Yami shook his head clearing his thoughts and quickly returned his concentration to the pages before him.

"Yami," a familiar soft voice said softly as Yugi stepped out from the back.

"Yes tenshi?" Yami questioned turning his head.

"I'm just going out for a while, I won't be long so don't worry." Yugi said softly subtly hiding something behind his back.

"Yugi…. you're not…." Yami started trailing off nervously.

"Don't worry Yami, I'm not going to Yuki's, I won't even be gone ten minutes I promise." Yugi said softly blowing Yami a kiss from the front door.

"Alright, I'm trusting you Little One." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled softly and waved leaving the Game Shop and making his way to the post office not far from the shop. Yugi bowed to the young woman, "hello I would like these packages sent as soon as possible please." Yugi greeted passing her three almost identical packages wrapped in a light brown crisp paper with an envelope taped to the front and tied with string. "I'd really like them to be handled carefully, the contents is a bit delicate."

"As you wish sir," she replied gently stamping the three packages and giving Yugi a receipt. "They'll be at their destinations in no less than three days." She promised with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Yugi gave one last respectful bow then left returning to the Game Shop. "Told you I wouldn't be long." He teased softly to the elder male.

"I just worry about you tenshi." Yami sighed kissing Yugi's forehead.

"H-have you heard anything f-from your f-father." Yugi cautiously questioned.

Yami's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "No, and I never want to either." He snapped but his voice soon softened. "All I need is you koi."

Yami gripped the edges of the toilet bowl unable to hold back the vomit that forced its way out of his mouth coughing so much his throat burnt sorely. 'I've never wanted to die so much in my life.' Yami thought steeling himself as he felt another surge of sickness rack through his body. Once Yami was sure his stomach was empty he flushed the toilet and left the bathroom taking a long drink of cool water to sooth his throat and wash his mouth before returning to his bedroom.

Yami let out a sigh as he saw Yugi lying on the bed jerking horribly cold sweat dripping from his entire body onto the sheet causing his pyjamas to stick to his body. Yami shakily made his way forward to the moaning and whimpering boy on the bed clutching the sheets. Yami softly touched Yugi's face, "Yugi, wake up, you're dreaming." Yugi jumped sitting bolt right up in the bed, he placed a hand over his mouth and ran from the bedroom taking Yami's old spot in front of the toilet and violently throwing up into the porcelain bowl. Yami's eyes softened and he walked forward kneeling behind his crying lover and gently rubbing his back trying to soothe him though he knew the effort was in vain.

Yami let out a weak chuckle and whispered softly to the smaller. "Do you still love me now Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi let out a painful laugh at Yami's attempt to lighten the mood forcing himself to follow suit. "I'll let you know soon, unless you haven't noticed the toilet and I are in quite an intimate relationship right now, I want to see how things end with him first."

"The toilet can't hold you late at night like I can." Yami weakly returned coughing again and rubbing his sore red throat.

"Maybe you're right, it's only interested when I don't feel well, you're there through all the good times after all." Yugi replied with a soft smile.

"I don't think this counts as a 'good time' Yugi." Yami sighed.

"That's not necessarily true, I mean we are spending quality time together, it just happens to be while we're both curled round a toilet." Yugi laughed softly in reply though it soon turned into dry retching unable to stop the tears that stung his eyes.

Once Yugi had also emptied his stomach Yami led him back to the bed and walked downstairs returning a few minutes later with two glasses of water and some dry crackers. Yugi appreciatively downed the water in one go but shied away from the crackers.

"Come on Yugi, you have to at least try." Yami sighed lifting one of the crackers and taking a small bite himself moaning softly when the sharp edges dug at his sore throat.

"Yeah, you really seem to be enjoying it." Yugi mumbled in reply pulling the cover over his head.

"Yugi you know I don't have the energy to fight you right now." Yami sighed pulling the covers up and joining Yugi under the bed with two crackers.

Yugi sighed taking the cracker Yami offered and softly nibbled on it along with Yami. "I've never felt so bad in my life, I'd rather have my appendix out again." He sighed.

Yami glanced at his smaller love with a raise eyebrow. "You've had your appendix out?" He questioned.

"Yes, you have no idea how upset my large intestine was, they were really close." Yugi sighed.

"Cute." Yami said with a small chuckle nibbling on his cracker.

"Will this feeling go away?" Yugi sighed curling up next to Yami.

"Yes, it will. I'm sorry to say that the craving for drugs won't though. You won't feel even half as bad as you do now but next time you're upset you will probably crave some heroin. That'll happen for the rest of your life." Yami admitted. He rested his head on top of Yugi's and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Little One."

"No, I did this to me, I should never have even considered using drugs in the first place to mask my pain. Don't blame yourself." Yugi gave Yami a soft kiss on the neck.

Yami finished his cracker and let out a soft sigh. "I just want to sleep the pain away, I feel terrible. I wish we could just fall asleep until the pain went away."

"Sounds good to me." Yugi sighed, he lifted his head to look at Yami placing the remains of his own cracker half in his mouth. "Cracker?" Yugi offered with a small smile.

"Thank you." Yami chuckled eating the other half before closing his eyes to rest Yugi soon following suit both falling into a uneasy painful sleep.

A few days later Yugi stood in the kitchen giggling happily as he flicked more flour at his already caked boyfriend. Yami coughed and gave Yugi a soft glare flicking some in return. Though neither of them felt great they had just left the constant vomiting stage and decided to bake a birthday cake for Jounouchi's sister's birthday in an attempt to get their minds off the pain and drugs and onto something else to distract them. They both felt a bit queasy and weak but it was better then lying in bed and sulking, at least that's what Yugi told Yami and he was beginning to agree. Neither could stomach any rich food now and were currently living on bread, soup, crackers and water since it seemed to be the only food their body didn't instantly decided to introduce to the toilet bowl.

"Yugi if you flick anymore ingredients at me I may as well be the one being put in the oven. You have already covered me in every ingredient we need for this cake." Yami laughed kissing Yugi's forehead.

Yugi giggled again and licked Yami's cheek, "hey you taste good." Yugi teased.

"And I'm cream filled too." Yami winked suggestively.

A bright blush engulfed Yugi's face and he instantly pulled away. "Yami! That's disgusting!" Yugi cried fighting against Yami's firm grasp on his hips.

"What's wrong Yugi, don't you want a nibble?" Yami continued licking Yugi's neck.

"Don't be gross!" Yugi cried desperately trying to fight down the blush then letting out a relieved sigh when the phone rang hoping it would interrupt Yami's 'play time'.

Yugi answered the phone unable to suppress the giggle as Yami licked his shoulder.

"G-Game Shop, Y-Yugi speaking." Yugi greeted with another giggle as Yami refused to stop. "Yes he's h-here, who may I a-ask is c-calling?" Yugi's eyes lit up when he heard the answer and he smiled brightly quickly passing the phone to Yami, "it's for you."

Yami blinked in confusion, who would be ringing him? Maybe another irate company he forgot to pay. "Hello?" Yami sighed keeping his grip on Yugi firm half expecting a yell from the other end of the phone.

"Hello is this Yami Atemu?" An unfamiliar woman's voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Yami replied.

"This is Misa Kurasuma, of the Kurasuma publishing house, you recently sent us some work of yours and I'd like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss the story you sent us." Misa answered.

"S-story, but I-" Yami quickly stopped himself when Yugi quickly waved his hands motioning to himself, so Yugi had sent the story to her. "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding, that story you received was a mistake. I'm so-" Yami was instantly cut off when Yugi snatched the phone off of him.

"He's just joking, Yami would love to discuss the story with you, when would you like to meet?" Yugi answered for Yami.

"Yugi what are you doing, I don't want-" Yami started but Yugi wasn't listening.

"We can do anytime really, the sooner the better….. tomorrow at 4pm, perfect. Great! Thank you goodbye." Yugi ended the call and smiled brightly up at Yami.

"Yugi, why did you do that?" Yami frowned. "I don't need some big shot editor telling me how bad I am at writing."

"You don't know she's going to say that." Yugi sighed turning back to the cake.

"Of course I know, it's what everyone has been telling me my whole life." Yami groaned rubbing his temples.

"And just who has ever told you that, name one person." Yugi questioned.

"Lara." Yami replied without hesitation.

"She doesn't count," Yugi complained. "Besides, I said person, not parasite."

Yami let out a soft chuckled kissing Yugi's forehead. "I appreciate the sentiment Yugi but it simply won't happen. I don't have the education or the intelligence for such a thing."

"At least go tomorrow and see what she says, please?" Yugi begged clapping his hands together in a cloud of white flour.

Yami sighed and finally nodded, "alright then, but you have to come with me."

"I'll be right by your side." Yugi promised.

Yami and Yugi sat across from a young blonde woman with lime green eyes wearing a pair of dress pants and a stylish yet formal white blouse with an intricate gold design. Yugi sat calmly whilst Yami fidgeted beside him as he watched the woman scrutinise the pages before frowning occasionally in disgust.

"Yami, you're story is certainly unique, I've never read anything like it." Misa said softly flicking through the paper in front of her scanning the pages yet again.

'Here comes the but….' Yami thought silently steeling himself.

"So, what exactly did you want to discuss." Yami sighed.

She glanced up and smiled softly, "hopefully, a decision for the cover and a minimum of a five year contract with us for anymore work you produce."

Yugi's eyes lit up and he smiled at his shocked lover.

"Y-you want to publish my work?" Yami asked unable to mask the surprise in his voice.

"Yes, as I said it is quite unique, you're very talented." She said with a gentle smile.

"But just, when you were looking at it, you were frowning." Yami countered cautiously.

Misa let out a soft laugh and placed the pages back into the envelope, "Yami it's a tragic romance story, I was reading chapter 15 when Karin orders her lover to leave, to save his life. Of course I was frowning she was saying such harsh words I felt sorry for him."

Yami realised she wasn't disgusted at the work she was…. impressed. "You really think I could make a career of this, become an author professionally?"

"Oh I don't think Yami, I know." She said taking out another envelope and passing it to Yami. "This is the contract I'm offering you, feel free to have your lawyer check it and I am open to any negotiations you may wish to discuss. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Am I dreaming?" Yami offered taking the envelope off the table.

"Well if we are I'm going to be depressed when I wake up to lose such a great writer, then again maybe I could steal the plot for myself and make the money." She laughed softly rising to her feet. "I have already signed that contract and dated it today, there is a clause that stipulates you must sign it within the next week or it becomes invalid, it's simply a safety feature to protect the company, if there is something you would like changed we will have another contract drawn up or if you're happy simply sign, date and return the contract within the next week. I must leave as I have a meeting with another author avoiding his deadline, I look forward to working with you in the future." She bowed and smiled softly before leaving.

Yugi smiled brightly and threw his arms around Yami. "Yami you're going to be an author, isn't this great. We'll have to make an appointment with a lawyer as soon as possible to make sure everything in fair in the contract. This is so exciting." Yugi gushed happily but stopped when he saw Yami silently staring at the envelope. "Yami, what's wrong?"

"Yugi…. I don't think I can do this…. what if she's wrong? What if this is some publicity stunt? I've never been good at anything in my life, there must be a mistake." Yami sighed placing the envelope back on the table. "I'll never amount to anything, I know it. I should just stay in the gutter where my father wants me to be. I'm worthless."

Yugi picked up the envelope and pressed it against Yami's chest. "Yami this is an amazing opportunity, things like this come once a lifetime, you can't throw it away on something like fear. You will amount to something Yami, you're a great writer and no harm can come from trying this. You could be a magnificent writer, I think you are. But you are not worthless, especially not to me. This could be you're calling and if not we'll find something else but you shouldn't refuse such a great opportunity because of what someone has said to you." Yugi stated determination glowing in his bright amethyst eyes.

"But my father-" Yami started but Yugi cut him off.

"Your father has no right to say such things to you, and he's wrong. Prove him wrong Yami, prove Lara wrong that you are a talented wonderful person. Show your father you don't need his money and that he was wrong to say and do such things." Yugi placed both hands on Yami's face and stared deep into his worried crimson eyes. "I believe in you Yami, I believe you can prove Lara wrong and show her just how strong and independent you are. Lara is going to spend her life leaching off of people to get what she wants but you can do great things all by yourself. Trust me Yami. Forget about everything else, your past, what people have said and done. You said we'll get passed this addiction after that it's about rebuilding our lives, together. This is your chance Yami to start making something of yourself, don't let others hold you down." Yugi begged softly.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's hand. "You always know what to save my koi." He leaned forward and kissed Yugi passionately. "And to be honest, you had me at proving Lara wrong."

Yugi smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around his lover holding him close. "Together." Yugi said softly.

"Together." Yami repeated with a loving smile holding the contract tightly in his hand, gripping his first possible chance in life with both hands in that small brown envelope filled with their dream.

YAY! Bet you didn't see that coming: For once something actually good happens in this fic! I know, shocking. To be honest I'm a little disappointed that I seem to have leaned away from the drugs and more onto other things like family and low self-esteem but that's apart of drugs I guess; how it effects families and people's lives in other than health.

Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
